A Steep Learning Curve
by OleChrissie
Summary: Horatio has custody of Kyle.They become embroiled in a tricky case. Meanwhile romance blossoms between H and Calleigh. Could she be the mother that Kyle needs and the soul mate H has been searching for? Maybe? Some Bones crossover but mainly CSI Miami
1. Chapter 1

So this is very AU, I have made Kyle 15 because I felt that gives more scope for developing a normal father/son relationship. It means that a lot of season 7 Kyle intern stuff needs to be ignored but the rest happened just Kyle was in school and when H took him back, he moved in with him. H also has custody now. It takes some adjustment but will still work I think.

Jake is my own character from a set of stories I wrote for Bones so this is a bit of a crossover, something I have never done. I have decided to post it in the CSI Miami stand alone section because its focus is Horatio and Kyle although if that changes then I will move it into the crossover section. You do not need to read the Bones stories to understand ( there are a lot of them and they are very long!) as I will fill in the gaps as we go. Booth and Brennan will appear in later chapters but only in a small way which stops it from being a true crossover. A word of warning, I am not being disrespectful about mental illness but its a dramatic ploy, people are often mocking when they are hurting which is the case with Jake.

Review and let me know if I should continue or if it is doesn't work, let me know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle stepped out of the school building and stopped dead, fixing his eyes on the man standing staring intently back at him.

''You wanna kick a ball around Ky?'' Jake stopped beside him and looked over towards the object of Kyle's fixed stare.

Kyle didn't answer as his mind went galloping away, a myriad of thoughts engulfing him. Jake was a new kid who had started recently, they had instantly clicked and it was the first time Kyle had felt the true stirrings of friendship, he finally had a buddy.

''That your old man?'' Jake knew the answer, the resemblance was striking.

''Yeah.'' Kyle answered with a sigh.

''You in trouble or something?'' Jake knew that feeling only too well, he had an overly involved dad as well. Jake knew that made him lucky but sometimes it felt like a curse.

''Dunno, don't think so.'' Kyle shrugged, he wasn't about to admit that it was probably going to be bad news. Last time his dad met him after school, it was to tell him that he had to leave the country but Kyle's life had settled since then. His mom was being taken care of and he was back in school meaning Kyle felt stable for the first time in his life. He should have guessed it would never last.

''He's getting agitated maybe you should go talk to him?'' Jake understood his new friend's inaction but he could sense the older man's impatience. To an outsider, he appeared still and controlled but Jake had good instincts and he knew that was a façade.

''Yeah, I guess so. Wanna come with? We can shoot hoops after.'' Kyle was determined not to be drawn into any more madness, he wanted to be a normal kid for once. Whatever it was, he would tell his dad to go to hell although Kyle felt queasy at the thought. He hadn't been that up front with Horatio for a long time, not since his transformation into the perfect son.

''Okay dude, you weren't listening. I'm English, we play football, that game you mistakenly refer to as soccer. I don't play basketball.'' Jake joked as he followed his friend who dragged his feet reluctantly over to his waiting parent. Kyle cracked a smile, Jake was good for comic relief, it was one of the things that attracted Kyle to him in the first place. Jake had already managed to get Kyle into more trouble at school in two weeks than in the previous three months and it made Kyle feel good, like a weight had lifted from his shoulders.

''Kyle.'' Horatio said quietly, his fidgeting with his shades in his hand the only thing revealing his nervousness.

''Hey dad, what now?'' Kyle was rude, Horatio had noticed the slowly emerging normal teenage snits over the last couple of weeks. It was a good sign but it presented Horatio with a whole new set of challenges. He was used to those around him responding to his quiet authority and underlying promise that he was not a man to be taken lightly, he was a man who would deliver on a threat. Somehow, he knew that it just wasn't going to be that easy with his own child. Horatio regarded the smiling boy beside his son with interest, he was also blonde with lively, mischievous deep brown eyes. He was full of confidence and held himself with an assertiveness that made him the perfect companion for Horatio's son, the son that Horatio knew had been disguising his true personality to please him. Kyle had needed to come out of his shell and this boy was plainly achieving that although Horatio wasn't sure it was going to be much fun for him. He could see a change of parenting style on the horizon where he would have to be a lot firmer about boundaries. But Kyle was too nervous of him and Horatio felt it was stopping them from really bonding, this boy didn't look like he'd ever been nervous of anyone or anything in his life.

''Your mother, son.'' Horatio replied simply and Kyle got that rabbit in the headlights look that Horatio hated so much.

''My mum's in hospital cos she's crazy, did I tell you that?'' Jake said suddenly, Kyle and Horatio both gave him a look of total amazement.

'' Pardon me?'' Horatio couldn't help saying.

''Yeah sorry, I can be too blunt sometimes, my dad says I like shocking people which is kinda true but that doesn't change the fact that my mum is a little cuckoo bananas.'' Jake had picked up something from Kyle, he recognised a kindred spirit. Kyle had just been way too reluctant to talk about his family so Jake went out on a limb talking about his mother's illness so flippantly.

''What do you mean?'' Kyle was instantly interested and Horatio stayed silent despite wanting to reprimand the boy's lack of respect but he was curious to hear Kyle's reaction.

''She's in a hospital with PTSD cos she worked in all these war zones. I don't see her anymore.'' Jake replied matter of factly.

''But it's a secret so don't tell anyone okay?'' Jake winked and Horatio was amazed when Kyle laughed.

''Dude, you may want to reconsider the blunt thing if you want it to stay that way.'' Kyle raised his eyebrows and Horatio gave a small smile.

''And you should also show a little respect okay?'' Horatio fixed the boy with his eyes as he admonished him firmly in a quiet voice and Jake nodded with an embarrassed grimace.

'' Yeah, sorry. Its sweet Ky, I trust you. We'll take a rain check on that kick around okay?'' Jake offered his knuckles and Kyle knocked them before Jake trotted away with a wave.

''Oh, I'm Jake by the way. Mr C right?'' Jake stopped looking at Horatio who chuckled softly as he nodded and then the whirlwind was gone.

''Your new friend's interesting, Kyle.'' Horatio commented watching Kyle's face carefully.

''Yeah isn't he?'' Kyle was struck that he had rarely seen his father laugh and he decided he liked it.

''What's wrong with mom?'' Kyle asked, his eyes instantly became guarded. He was worried about his mom but somehow not having her around was easier and the longer she had been gone, the more Kyle was able to push her to the back of his mind.

''Nothing but she wants to see you and I think its time don't you?'' Horatio said steadily giving Kyle his trade mark sideways look, it was supposed to be casual but nothing was ever casual with Horatio Caine. Kyle sighed and he looked away petulantly. He felt instantly guilty about the fact that when it came to it he didn't want to go, she was scary and complicated things. Kyle needed some peace.

''Kyle.'' Horatio's voice carried a distinct warning. No was clearly not an option so Kyle shrugged.

''Okay, I guess so.'' He acquiesced sullenly.

''Good, lets go. She's expecting us.'' Horatio turned towards the car and Kyle walked after him with a sigh.

Kyle crept out of the house just as Jake suggested and he grinned as he ran down the street, Jake was right it felt good to be a little bad again. Kyle knew that he couldn't push it but the passive, dutiful son role was starting to wear him down, he needed to kick back sometimes.

Calleigh was downstairs supposedly talking over a case with his dad but Kyle was pretty sure there was something more to it than that.

''Hey dude.'' Jake stepped from the shadows throwing his cigarette butt into the kerbside as he did.

''Can I bum one?'' Kyle hadn't had a cigarette since Juvie and suddenly he wanted one.

''Sure, another secret right?'' Jake handed the pack over and Kyle inhaled before being hit by a round of coughing.

''Been a while huh?'' Jake laughed as he patted Kyle on the back.

''Yeah.'' Kyle said through watery eyes as he tried to catch his breath.

'' I get my ass kicked if my dad busts me over these so I have gum.'' Jake flicked the ball at his feet as he spoke.

'' Right.'' Kyle didn't know what that felt like, no one ever gave a damn before but somehow he knew Horatio would so maybe gum was a good idea.

''You okay?'' Jake asked and Kyle nodded.

''Went to see my mom, she's in the hospital like yours.'' Kyle surprised himself by being honest but then he dried up, unsure what else to say.

''Sorry dude, that sucks. Wanna go to the arcade? Hang out, take your mind off it?'' Jake knew not to pry, Kyle would tell him if he wanted him to know.

''Sweet.'' Kyle agreed and the two boys disappeared into the darkness.

Horatio regarded his work colleague and felt the familiar pull that he had suppressed for so long, it was unthinkable, just too much of a risk. Calleigh looked up from the file and caught his eye. Horatio noted her blush with interest.

''More wine?'' Horatio filled up her glass.

''So how's Kyle?'' Calleigh was concerned about Horatio's son welfare. He brought out something in Horatio that she liked to see, cases with kids did that too and it just made Calleigh admire him even more.

''Kyle is…'' Horatio paused. ''Kyle is beginning to rebel.'' Horatio finished with a wry smile.

''Oh.'' Calleigh knew the history and she was a little alarmed by this news.

''Not in a dangerous way but in a normal kid's way. He won't do his home work and he keeps getting detentions at school.'' Horatio smiled yet again, it was almost a record for one day.

''And this makes you happy, why?'' Calleigh shook her head, her own smile mirroring his. She knew, it meant he was finally trusting Horatio and treating him like a normal parent, it was a healthy development.

Horatio didn't answer, he just sipped his wine and felt more content than he had in a while. His peace was instantly shattered as his phone went off, he spoke quickly and stood as he hung up.

''We have a case. Gas explosion at the local arcade, a body blocking the vent made it blow. That's our victim.'' Horatio explained as Calleigh followed him to the front door.

''Oh no, that means injured kids.'' Calleigh knew she needed to be focused on her job but being surrounded by hurt children tended to cloud thinking.

'' I'll tell Kyle then we'll go.'' Horatio climbed the stairs quickly.


	2. Chapter 2 A Long Night

So I'm really enjoying writing again so I'm loading this now because I've already done loads and loading quickly keeps people interested. Although this is a H and Kyle fic, Calleigh has crept in and I am going to develop that. I'm fairly new to CSI Miami so may get details wrong. if I do let me know and I'll amend. I don't have time to watch five previous seasons so my writing is mainly based on Season 6 and 7 so some of the history could be screwed. Its very strange really because the H and Kyle storyline is very like my fics on Bones as you will see as details of that are revealed.

Please review I need some feedback because I'm needy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat on the kerbside next to Kyle, he slung his arm around his friend's shoulders to comfort him, Kyle was coughing like a ninety year old.

''You okay mate? You need the paramedics?'' Jake wiped some blood from his nose as he spoke. He looked at his white T shirt which was now stained with splashes of claret red, he grimaced, knowing that most of it wasn't his.

''No, don't get them. My dad'll know then.'' Kyle managed to say before starting to cough again.

''Dude, your eye's cut pretty bad. I don't think you're gonna be able to hide that.'' Jake looked at the gash decorating Kyle's eyebrow. Kyle looked at Jake in surprise and then lifted his hand, he looked at his fingers in dismay as they came away bloody.

''Shit, how did that happen?'' Kyle ground out.

''Uuum, dude.'' Jake waved his arms at the chaos around them. Kyle smiled and rolled his eyes to the heavens.

''Right, the place blew up. Stupid me, missed that.'' Kyle quipped and Jake shrugged, grinning as he did.

''Yeah sure you did. Ky, your dad, he works for CSI doesn't he?'' Jake spotted the Hummer pulling up across the street.

''Yeah, why?'' Kyle was dazed and he looked over where Jake was pointing.

''So we need to get out of here like now.'' Kyle stood unsteadily to his feet and Jake quickly joined him. Both boys saw Horatio emerge from around the vehicle, Calleigh waiting for him. Jake whistled when he spotted her.

''Wow, she's hot. Who is she?'' Jake asked in wonder and Kyle shoved him.

''She works for my dad, can you get your mind away from girls and focus? We have a problem.'' Kyle knew that their preferred way of escape was now blocked, they would be busted for sure. Kyle could feel the butterflies in his stomach, he was afraid how his dad would react to his defiance. He felt as he did when Horatio had given him the third degree about the cell phone in jail, Horatio had been slightly intimidating that day and Kyle knew he was not going to be happy if he saw Kyle here.

''Shit, so this just got worse if that was possible.'' Jake had gone white and Kyle looked at him curiously. Jake was staring at a large man who was shaking hands with Kyle's dad.

''Our dads' just met which is not a great development.'' Jake sat down and put his head in his hands.

''Jake, get up, we need to get out of here. My dad will kill me if he sees me here. I'm supposed to be doing homework. '' Kyle verbalised what he knew to be the truth now. He couldn't believe that he had thought Horatio would be fine with him disappearing into the night.

''You and me, both.'' Jake stood up miserably.

''We could go that way.'' Kyle pointed at an alley way a few yards away, the situation got even more urgent as Kyle spotted a cop collecting names from groups of kids coming their way. Kyle felt like he was a whisper from jail again despite the fact he hadn't broken any laws, well not yet anyway.

''Yeah, lets go.'' Jake was enthusiastic about Kyle's suggestion and they slipped away into the dark once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Special Agent Seeley Booth.'' Booth shook Horatio's hand and smiled at Calleigh as Horatio introduced her.

''How can we help you Agent Booth? I was unaware the federal agencies were involved.'' Horatio was polite as always.

''We had an agent undercover, he had a wire. He disappeared in the vicinity on Tuesday so we are obviously interested in the body.'' Booth explained. Horatio nodded, that made sense and would make identification simpler although he hoped it wasn't one of their law enforcement colleagues.

''Please.'' Horatio held up his arm to lead the way.

They picked through groups of injured and crying kids, several in a bad way.

''Their parents' worse nightmare.'' Booth commented, all too aware his eldest son was yet again missing in action which was normal.

''Yes, yes it is.'' Horatio agreed, he now had his own insight into that worry and it was intensified by the fact he didn't know where Kyle was. He would be one sorry kid when Horatio finally found him, that was for sure. Frank was searching but had come up empty so far.

They made their way past the fire-fighters emerging from the charred, smoking remains. A cop pointed them towards the back of the scene and they walked through the devastation tentatively towards Ryan who was already at work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys walked in silence, bemused by the war zone they had inadvertently found themselves in.

''That was horrible, really horrible.'' Jake said and Kyle nodded, both haunted by images of burned and bleeding flash.

''My ears are ringing.'' Kyle shook his head.

''Mine too.'' Jake agreed as they walked on.

The alley way grew pitch black as several street lights were smashed and the boys began to feel fear growing in their stomachs. They stopped suddenly and looked urgently at each other, the sound of violent arguing drifted towards them from ahead.

''I'll kill you, you are a total son of a bitch. No one was supposed to get hurt. She was only a little girl! You said she agreed.'' The voice was on the point of screaming.

The response was inaudible but threatening.

Kyle grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him behind a garbage container, they cowered with closed eyes waiting for the yelling to stop. Kyle began to recite a pray as the shouting intensified, Jake was shaking next to him and Kyle pushed further into the container in an attempt to disappear. There was the sound of rapid gunfire and Kyle almost jumped from his skin as he waited for the nightmare to end, he didn't want to die, not now. Both boys ducked their heads as the sound of running feet echoed off the high walls. Kyle cringed, wrapping his arms around himself as a dark figure passed by. There was a smash and something landed with a thump above their heads before clattering at their feet. Neither boy moved for an age, they barely dared to breathe before Kyle slowly raised his head.

''Jake? Jake?'' Kyle hissed, shaking his friend's arm.

''You okay?'' Jake's round, glistening eyes sparkled through the dark.

''Yeah, what happened?'' Kyle stood up slowly looking up and down the alley. Jake stood next to him and then he looked behind him.

''Look, he threw something.'' Jake ditched his head towards the package and Kyle leaned down to pick it up. Jake caught his arm.

''Don't Ky. It might be the gun.'' Jake warned and Kyle jumped back as if he had been burnt.

''We should look. Someone might be hurt.'' Jake said reluctantly and Kyle nodded uncertainly.

''I guess.'' Kyle felt like he was about to pee his pants, they'd only gone to the arcade. What was wrong with him? He attracted trouble like a magnet!

''Come on then.'' Jake held his hand out and Kyle took it, they clung to each other, two scared little kids together in the darkness. As they walked they both saw the figure lying on the ground simultaneously.

''Oh shit Ky, oh shit.'' Jake looked at Kyle in panic.

''We need to hurry, he might still be alive.'' Kyle trotted towards the body and Jake followed him. Kyle dropped to his knees beside the young guy who was staring blankly into the starry sky, his life force gone. Jake went around the other side and the two young boys looked at each other across the dead body, their eyes shining with fear.

''He's dead.'' Kyle whispered and Jake nodded.

''We should call it in. We need to find a pay phone, not use our cells and then get the hell away from here.'' Kyle added and Jake looked at him in surprise.

''We should wait shouldn't we? I know that we're gonna be grounded for eternity but isn't this way more important than that? We didn't do anything wrong but go out when we weren't supposed to.'' Jake spoke, sounding like the terrified child he was.

''Jake, I've been in jail, it's a long story but I could end up back there if I'm arrested again.'' Kyle sat back on his heels and covered his face with his hands, fighting back tears. How had this happened? There was a long silence then Jake gently tapped Kyle's head. Kyle looked up at him, his friend was staring steadfastly back at him.

''Ky, I trust you. I'll cover for you if that's what I need to do.'' Jake wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he spoke and Kyle spluttered as he lost the battle against tears. He looked down and nodded, he had never experienced such loyalty from anyone other than his father.

''Ky, we need to go.'' Jake stumbled up and held his hand out. Kyle hesitated then grasped the outstretched hand, they paused for a second exchanging watery smiles before Kyle climbed to his feet. They ran as fast as they could towards the lights of safety.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''This is a child, female.'' Calleigh said grimly as they looked at the curled up, badly burnt body that had been flung across the arcade and was now lying pitifully amongst charred amusement machines.

''Yeah, it is.'' Booth agreed, Horatio looked at him in surprise. It was hard to tell, the fire had caused alot of damage.

''My wife is a forensic anthropologist. We worked together at The Jeffersonian in DC but she's free lance now. She's pregnant with our third child and taking a break. She writes, you may know her.'' Booth looked at Calleigh who nodded as realisation hit.

''Doctor Temperance Brennan, I know her work. She's the best in the field.'' Calleigh was excited by this news, Horatio could tell.

''We worked enough cases, this is a teenage girl. Thirteen, fourteen, maybe a little older but not much.'' Booth continued as he acknowledged Calleigh's compliment with a smile. He had picked up enough over the years to be able to confirm that much.

''Agent Booth, you didn't mention what your agent was working on.'' Horatio fixed him with his eyes as he spoke very precisely.

''Child exploitation, an extensive paedophilia ring.'' Booth confirmed Horatio's worst fears.

There was silence as they all digested that fact.

''We'll process the scene.'' Calleigh said quietly and Horatio nodded. He began to pick his way to the street observing carefully, Booth following him.

''It's connected then?'' Horatio stopped and Booth nodded.

''Looks that way.'' Booth sighed and swept his hand through his hair in agitation.

''Do you have kids?'' Booth asked Horatio who nodded.

''A son, Kyle. He's fifteen.'' Horatio wasn't used to saying that but he liked it although the down side was the nagging worry, this didn't really help.

''Oh, I have one of those too, my eldest. I have four and one on the way is five altogether. Another boy which makes four boys and just one girl.'' Booth said as he watched Calleigh and Ryan carrying out their grim task.

''You have been busy and that sounds.....'' Horatio paused, ''challenging.'' He added but it also sounded strangely wonderful as well.

''You have no idea, my eldest is a devil but you love 'em whatever right?'' Booth shrugged.

''Indeed, that is very true.'' Horatio understood that more than most.

''So we will catch these evil people together Agent Booth?'' Horatio caught Booth's eye and the FBI agent nodded. They were working from the same agenda.

''Yes, we will.'' Booth confirmed.


	3. Chapter 3 The Night Just Goes On

Another chapter, its writing itself this one. So much missing from the show and I have to fill the gaps. Not had many reviews or hits but I don't think there are as many readers on the CSI Miami section as I'm used to on the Bones part. Doesn't matter, those of you reading seem to be enjoying it and thats all that matters.

Come on, Mrs Darcy 1234, update that story, I'm waiting.

Enjoy and hit that review button, pretty please??????

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Shall I do it?'' Jake stood looking at the pay phone, both boys were fixed to the ground, neither brave enough to step up.

''What about your English accent? They will be able to trace it.'' Kyle was aware how this might work out.

''I suppose but I can do American too and that will make it harder for them don't you think? I'll muffle my words so that will make it very tough.'' Jake knew that Kyle was reluctant to perform this necessary task.

''Are you sure?'' Kyle felt relief, his dad was working the case and he couldn't put on a voice but Jake seemed confident in his own ability to disguise his identity.

Jake nodded and began to dial, he dropped the phone that he had been holding with his T shirt as soon as the deed was done.

''We need to get out of here.'' He beckoned Kyle down the deserted street. They had been careful, choosing a phone in a street with no cameras and no people. It had taken them a long time to find the right one but it didn't seem to matter, the guy was already dead. It did mean that they were lost in the wrong part of town and not for the first time that night, the two young kids clung onto each other for support.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''There's so much debris. We don't have much, well in fact we have too much. It's hard to tell what is relevant. The body is our main clue.'' Calleigh walked towards the waiting men. Neither of them replied, both lost in their own thoughts. Little did they know, they were worrying about the same thing.

Calleigh lingered, not daring to ask. Booth rolled his eyes.

''Shall I call her? She is itching for a case and I'm guessing that she would be useful for identification.'' Booth put Calleigh out of her misery. It wasn't so much that they needed help more that it would great to work with someone so prominent in the field.

Calleigh didn't reply, she looked at H.

''She will be free.'' Booth added and Horatio gave in.

''If your wife is prepared to help, we would be most grateful.'' Horatio was under whelmed as always and Booth made the call as the body was loaded into a body bag.

''Oh, by the way did I mention she'll want all of this?'' Booth waved his hands around the scene.

''No, you didn't but that is not a problem.'' Horatio was not one to be out done. Booth replied with a chuckle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Ky, your eye's a mess. We should go to ER.'' Jake sucked on his milk shake as the boys huddled in a booth of the brightly lit diner where they had sought refuge.

''What do we say?'' Kyle cringed.

''You got caught with an elbow whilst we were playing ball. They'll never know.'' Jake thought Kyle's eye needed some sutures. He flinched as he leant his head back, he had a small cut where something had hit him.

''Okay, we'll go to ER. They can check your head too.'' Kyle stood up, taking his shake with him. It was already 1am, another few hours wasn't going to make much difference. He was dead meat as it was. Kyle was struck that he had never really disobeyed his father this way, he had no idea how he would react but he didn't really want to find out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We have another body.'' Horatio hung up, this night was going on forever and he had just been told by Yelina that there was still no sign of Kyle so his mood wasn't improving.

''Tempe will come to the lab in the morning. She's upset because our son Jake is missing and wants to be home when he gets back. It's a little late even for one of his disappearing acts. '' Booth finished his own call.

''Jake, your son's name is Jake?'' Horatio looked at Booth in surprise.

''Yeah.'' Booth had no idea where he was going with this.

''What school does he go to?'' Horatio asked, as his gut screamed at him.

As soon as Booth replied, Horatio knew.

''Well Agent Booth, I would make an educated guess that our two boys are keeping each other company in whatever misguided pastime they're engaged in. They are friends, I met your boy this afternoon. He's lively but seems like a good kid.'' Horatio surmised grimly.

''Oh right, yeah lively, well that's one way to put it although partners in crime does not sound so good.'' Booth replied equally as grimly.

''No, it doesn't does it?'' Horatio was caustic with his reply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We have to contact your parents, you are going to need to give us a number or we will call Child Services.'' The doctor was tired and he was short with the uncooperative boys. Kyle exchanged a resigned look with Jake who nodded.

''I'll give you my dad's number.'' Jake said as the nurse prepared Kyle for his sutures. They would stick with their story and it would be fine, Kyle told himself as Jake gave up the vital information.

''Good, you boys need to understand that your parents will be going crazy with worry. Well done for seeing sense.'' The doctor was relieved that they had finally made his job easier.

Kyle closed his eyes and tried to pretend this wasn't happening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth looked down at the young agent and nodded.

''Yeah, it's him.'' Booth had known it was hopeless but he had still prayed it wasn't so, evidently his prayers had gone unanswered.

''We have a gun.'' Calleigh called from further down the alley. Horatio nodded, that was something at least.

''He's only been dead a few hours. He went missing three days ago.'' Booth didn't like the implications of that.

''His wire is absent.'' Horatio noted.

''Yes, it is.'' Booth acknowledged, a scenario that did not make him happy was emerging. His train of thought was interrupted by his ringing cell phone.

''Which hospital? Yes, he's with me.'' Booth barked and Horatio's head snapped up. Booth took the details and then hung up.

''They have the boys. Kyle has had some sutures in his eye. They want us to pick them up. '' Booth explained as best he could. Horatio looked at Calleigh who had been listening as she held the gun on a gloved finger.

''Just go and kick his butt for me.'' She nodded to Horatio.

''Oh I will, don't worry I will.'' Horatio decided that was exactly what he was going to do, Kyle was about to find out what it was like to have Horatio Caine yell at you, a very rare occurrence.


	4. Chapter 4 Don't Ever Lie To Me

Thank you to those people reviewing. This story is a mix of procedural and personal stuff although at the moment, its more famliy foccussed. The case will be gathering speed soon. It will be quite complex.

I'm enjoying it, hope you are too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle felt woozy and he began to drift off, it was late and he was tired. Jake was snoozing in a nearby chair and Kyle could almost believe that the night had not ended the surreal way it had. Nearby, there was a crash as a nurse dropped some instruments, both boys sat up startled by the noise proving they were still pretty spooked.

''Its okay Kyle, it was nothing.'' Jake reassured his friend instantly and Kyle nodded.

''Oh shit.'' Jake heard his father's voice and the colour drained from his face.

''Stick to the story okay? Do we have it all covered?'' Kyle checked, they had gone over every detail meticulously, very aware that their dads were trained to sniff out discrepancies in stories.

''Yeah, I think so. Remember don't give up anything unless they ask you. We need to say as little as possible.'' Jake was panicking now and Kyle wasn't far behind.

''Tight dude.'' Jake held out his knuckles and Kyle knocked them just as the curtain opened.

''Tight, about what?'' Booth barked and Kyle knew they were in big trouble as Jake looked fearfully up at his father. Kyle saw his own father staring at him from the sidelines and Kyle's stomach dropped, he had never seen that expression before not even in the worst days, when they thought Kyle might go to jail for the rest of his life.

''Nothing dad, just tight.'' Jake mumbled a reply and Kyle could see Booth was not convinced.

''You had better not be lying to me, Jakob.'' Booth was not gentle and Kyle shot Jake a sympathetic glance. His dad was being very restrained as always and Kyle started to think he would get away with this.

''Remember what I said Kyle, don't ever lie to me again. Do you remember that?'' Horatio finally spoke and Kyle knew instantly that his relief was premature, his dad was as mad as Jake's, he just hid it better.

''Yeah, I remember. Jeez Dad, I'm hurt.'' Kyle went for the sympathy vote, lying back with a groan. Unfortunately, the doctor chose that moment to appear, chuckling as he witnessed Kyle's melodrama.

''If you're considering acting for a living Kyle, I wouldn't neglect your other studies if I were you.'' He said as he took a look at the sutures. Kyle glared at him but the doctor didn't seem to notice.

''I'm guessing you're this one's dad, not much of a stretch is it? Which means you're Mr Caine.'' The doctor held his hand out and Horatio shook it. The resemblance was strong, so strong that Horatio had recognised his own flesh and blood even when he didn't even know he had offspring.

''Despite the wounded soldier act, he is fine. Three sutures which he will need to keep dry. He's good to go, your own doctor can take them out in five to seven days. You must be Mr Booth, again not a stretch. This one has had a small cut on the head which he refuses to let me look at so just keep an eye on him, headache, vomiting, bring him in. Judging by the state of their clothes and injuries, it must have been quite a ball game huh? '' The doctor stopped with the business side of things and looked severely at both boys in turn. They ignored the implication of his words but the adult men didn't miss it, glancing at each other. The boys were filthy and covered in blood but there again both were hurt so it was explainable.

''So, you boys need to listen up, whatever you've been up to, you need to quit it now. You are way too young and vulnerable, despite what you think to the contrary, to be out in the middle of the night alone in this city. Believe me, I know because I pick up the pieces every day and if it wasn't obvious that your dads were going to reinforce that point, Child Services would be on their way. We clear, guys?'' The doctor looked between Jake and Kyle, who both nodded glumly.

''Thank the doctor Kyle.'' Horatio used that ominous voice of his and Kyle blushed.

''Thank you,'' Kyle said quickly.

''Uuum yeah, thanks.'' Jake didn't need to be told, he could feel Booth's eyes boring into the top of his head.

''Right, good. I don't want to see you boys here again. '' The doctor nodded his farewell and left.

''Gentlemen, I hope you heard what he said, did you?'' Horatio waited and Kyle looked pained.

''Yeah, we did right Ky?'' Jake stepped up, something Horatio realised he did a lot.

''Yes dad, I heard him but we were playing ball weren't we J?'' Kyle looked to his friend yet again.

''That's right, no point playing unless you're playing to win right?'' Jake smirked at Horatio and the adult looked over at his colleague, it wasn't his place.

''Home, now!'' Booth hauled Jake unceremoniously from his chair.

''And say goodbye to Kyle because it's gonna be a while before you guys get to see each other outside of school.'' Booth snapped at Jake who waved before walking reluctantly in front of Booth.

''We'll speak tomorrow Horatio.'' Booth was abrupt and H nodded.

There was silence as father and son were finally alone.

''Dad, I….'' Kyle had no idea what to say.

''Are you okay?'' Horatio asked steadily, his anger carefully controlled as always.

''Yeah, I'm fine.'' Kyle answered in surprise.

''Good, now lets go home.'' Horatio wasn't about to do this in public.

''Dad, I'm sorry okay?'' Kyle jumped to his feet.

''Kyle, we will talk about this in the privacy of our own home not here.'' Horatio replied and Kyle experienced yet again his stomach flipping inside out, his dad had never sounded so mad yet so calm. Kyle hoped there was a lot of traffic on the highway. He wasn't that lucky although the silent, tense journey home felt like an eternity to Kyle so he was strangely relieved when they finally reached their destination.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So what will H do? This is all new to him and I'm not that sure so some feedback and ideas from you guys would be gratefully recieved. Let me know what you think.

Sammie


	5. Chapter 5 Consequences

So I have Kyle acting like a normal kid, something he needs to do in the show. This total transformation from juvenile delinquent to model kid made sense in season 7 as he was still very insecure but now he's more comfortable with Horatio, he needs to kick back a little. He has shown flashes of being a more volatile character and I hope they show more of that in season 8 as he must have issues, who wouldn't????? It will make him more interesting, he can be a little one dimensional at times.

Anyway hope you like it, there's signs of romance here too. I promised didn't I?

Review if you like it or if you don't.

I may have made a mistake with H drinking but as I said I don't have all the background so let me know if I'm off character and I will fix it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio slammed the door as they went into the house, it would the one concession to his anger, from now on he would be cool and collected.

''So?'' He demanded as Kyle flung himself down on the couch.

''So what?'' Kyle looked at the ground and Horatio sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

''Where were you, Kyle?'' Horatio ground out before looking his son directly in the eye.

''We were just hanging out, like we said we had a game of basketball with some kids and it got kinda rough which is how I got hurt. It was bleeding so we decided to go to ER, its no big deal dad.'' Kyle was unrepentant and belligerent.

Horatio took a moment, he was aware there were times that if you weren't careful kids engaged you in an argument and the real point could be lost. Kyle had tried it before and Horatio had always cut him off when it was important, Horatio had just told him and this time was going to be no different. If a discussion was appropriate then they would have one but this time there was nothing to discuss, Kyle was in the wrong and needed telling

''It is a big deal Kyle. I did not know you had left the house, you were supposed to be doing your homework weren't you?'' Horatio answered patiently.

Kyle chose not to say anything, he just fidgeted with the bottom of his shirt and Horatio got a brief glimpse of the little boy he so wished he had known.

'' Right if that's how you want to do this then that's how it will go. You're grounded for two weeks and you never and I mean never leave this house or go anywhere without asking me first. Plus when you do go out, you keep your cell phone on at all times. Do you understand?'' Horatio looked steadily at Kyle with his piercing eyes and Kyle pouted slightly before shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly.

''Whatever.'' The disgruntled boy mumbled.

''I said do you understand?'' Horatio was firm and Kyle glanced at him quickly before dropping his eyes.

''Yeah dad, I understand.'' Kyle responded just as he had done in the past and Horatio felt some semblance of relief.

''What does grounded mean exactly?'' Kyle asked from nowhere, it was a new concept for Kyle, he'd never been important enough to anyone that they would want to keep him home. Horatio tried not to smile indulgently and he almost succeeded although a hint of amusement played on his lips.

''It means Kyle, no TV, no computer, no games consoles, nothing. Straight home from school and homework, that's it. That will be your life for those two weeks.'' Horatio didn't enjoy the look of dismay that spread over his son's face and in that moment he understood the adage it hurts me more than you.

''But what will I do?'' Kyle was appalled as reality set in and Horatio knew that he had managed to deliver a consequence for actions that hit home.

''Read a book, there's plenty here. Now go to bed, you're exhausted.'' Horatio wanted a shot of bourbon and he still needed to call Calleigh to catch up on the case.

''Fine.'' Kyle got up huffily and stomped away up the stairs.

''Oh and Kyle.'' Horatio called after him, Kyle stopped half way and scowled at him.

''What?'' He spat out.

''Take a shower but keep the sutures dry okay?'' Horatio administered some fatherly concern which Kyle clearly didn't appreciate because he rolled his eyes before disappearing. Horatio walked to the kitchen with the distinct feeling he had passed his first real test of normal parenthood with flying colours.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You grounded him, you actually grounded him. Go you.'' Calleigh had dropped by on her way back from the scene and they were sharing a night cap.

''I feel bad about it. '' Horatio admitted in a moment of weakness induced by the bourbon.

''Why? Kid had it coming, my daddy would have tanned my hide for a stunt like that, fifteen or not.'' Calleigh smiled at Horatio's appalled face. ''I love my daddy if it's any comfort.'' She added and Horatio looked surprised.

'' I know it's harsh but that's how it was back then. My daddy was trying to do good by me even if it was the wrong way to show it.'' Calleigh explained.

'' Right so you're not suggesting that's what I should have done.'' Horatio found himself interested in Calleigh's opinion on how to raise children and he had no idea why. He was relieved when she shook her head vehemently, he didn't think that sanction would ever be in his remit. His past yet again influencing his present.

''God no but you had to take a stand H, can't have the kid walking all over you. Everyone can see the way you look at him and it won't be long before he gets it then you're really gonna be in trouble.'' The bourbon had loosened Calleigh's tongue as well.

''What do you mean?'' Horatio got as close as he ever did to looking embarrassed.

''It's okay to love your son Horatio, the most natural thing in the world actually. You don't have to hide it from me, that boy is lucky to have you.'' Calleigh laid her hand on Horatio's sleeve and he resisted the temptation to cover it with his own hand.

''We have a caller, someone called in the shooting?'' Horatio changed the subject and Calleigh slipped her hand away.

''Yes, we'll listen to it tomorrow. It's too late now.'' Calleigh yawned, stretching seductively and Horatio felt the desire ignite deep down, he doused the flames rapidly.

''You should stay, don't want you getting a DUI. Then we can get an early start.'' Horatio stood up and Calleigh nodded.

''I'll shower and change at the lab. Thanks H.'' Calleigh was already half asleep and Horatio pulled her shoes off before placing her legs gently on the couch. She sighed contentedly and drifted away in a deep sleep, so deep in fact that she felt nothing as Horatio covered her with a comforter then kissed her gently on the forehead before turning off the lights and heading to bed himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle watched the TV with blank eyes as the events of the previous night played over in his mind, he felt nausea as he realised what they had done. They were material witnesses in a murder and he needed to tell his dad. Yet he couldn't, they had covered it up and now they looked guilty, Kyle knew his past would be used against him so he had to go through with it now. They had made a bad choice which they would have to live with. Kyle knew he could trust his dad but he had been so mad, Kyle couldn't face admitting he'd lied. The whole thing looked suspicious and Kyle knew with his history, as his dad had pointed out before, he couldn't afford to be involved in anything remotely illegal.

''I thought I said no TV .'' Horatio walked into the kitchen and turned the TV off before pouring himself some coffee.

''Dad.'' Kyle whined. He hadn't really thought his dad would go through with the grounding, it seemed too mundane and ordinary for him. On reflection, that was dumb because his dad always did what he said he would.

''Kyle.'' Horatio replied, cuffing his son gently on the head with the newspaper in his hand. Kyle tutted and threw his dad an aggrieved look which Horatio met with an amused one.

''Morning guys, you're not fighting are you?'' Calleigh wandered into the kitchen, yawning as she did, she looked gorgeous and Horatio tried desperately not to notice. Kyle looked at her in amazement and then at Horatio who shook his head before sitting down next to Kyle at the kitchen table.

''No, we are not fighting.'' Horatio opened his paper.

''Aren't we?'' Kyle scowled at Horatio who remained impassive.

Calleigh pulled a face, she knew only too well how controlled H could be and the kid had no chance of provoking him. She joined them with her own coffee.

''She slept on the couch.'' Horatio whispered to Kyle who pulled away with a disgruntled snort.

''I know.'' Kyle shovelled the last of his cereal in before jumping up to make a quick getaway.

''Hey, not so fast.'' Horatio caught his arm and pointed at the bowl. Kyle grabbed it impatiently and rushed from the room after dumping it in the dishwasher.

''He's in a big hurry for a kid who's not going anywhere despite what he thinks.'' Horatio muttered to himself as he continued to scan the words. He slipped his hand between the different layers and pulled out the Lifestyle section which he pushed over to Calleigh silently. She opened it and they sat together comfortably quiet for a while until the crashing from above became too much to ignore.

''He's trashing his room.'' Calleigh glanced over at Horatio.

''Well if he is then he will clean it up so he's only hurting himself. He's just trying to make me give in and let him go out.'' Horatio didn't even look up. ''And it is not going to work however much he tries to pick a fight with me. Carla is coming in to watch him for me.'' Horatio carried on reading.

''He's not going to like that much. A babysitter at his age.'' Calleigh raised her eyebrows.

''But I can't trust him can I? Not after last night and we have a case.'' Horatio sounded defensive, not a common occurrence.

''True, I'm not criticising H. You're doing a good job, I always knew you'd make a great father.'' Their eyes locked and Horatio was the first to break contact. The sound of loud rock music began to reverberate around the house.

Horatio closed his paper concisely and got to his feet.

''Excuse me, I won't be long.'' He said politely and Calleigh laughed.

''You're a real hard ass H, you know that?'' Calleigh called after his retreating back.

Horatio chose to ignore her.


	6. Chapter 6 The Start Of a Romance?

Do we have the start of a beautiful romance , that depends whether anyone reviews really? I'm not sure whether to continue this story so need some feedback. Please review and let me know what you think. Also some ideas would be good although I have a plan for this story but often suggestions from readers improve those ideas. So let me know what you think.

To those who have reviewed, thank you and you all rock!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please don't report me for abuse of the exclaimation mark but you guys really do rock.

On with the story. By the way I know H behaves out of character here but its my story so....................

I just love the idea of H and Calleigh, can't help myself!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Oooops did it again!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh pushed play and they all listened carefully. It was fairly indistinct, whoever the caller was they had muffled their voice.

''Sounds young.'' Ryan commented.

''Have we analysed it?'' Horatio asked and Ryan smiled.

''Thought you'd want to be here.'' Ryan tapped away at the keyboard and several audio lines appeared.

The voice separated into various facets and they listened to all of them.

''The accent is odd. There's something underlying the dialect. That sounds East Coastish but not entirely. '' Ryan commented.

''But those don't.'' Calleigh pointed.

''I'll run them.'' Ryan did his stuff again.

'' Can't isolate it, too indistinct even when cleaned up. I think it's a kid though. Male, mid-teens, his voice is not done breaking.'' Ryan surmised.

''How can you tell?'' Booth couldn't, he couldn't hear any of what Ryan had picked up. It was just muffled words to him.

''Dunno, just sounds like scared kid to me. It's the way he rushes the words, like he can't wait to get out of there. Plus it goes high when he's stressed like he can't control it. We all remember that right? When you're that age your voice betrays you. One minute you sound like the man you think you are, the next you're the little kid you're trying to leave behind'' Ryan shrugged. The men nodded, it was a tricky stage for any boy. The girls all towered above you, having had their growth spurt and the boys just felt left behind. Calleigh hid her amused smile, boys that age were cute but so young somehow despite their bravado.

''See the peaks, he's frightened which isn't that surprising as he's reporting a murder.'' Ryan pointed.

''I agree.'' Calleigh could hear it as well.

''Well, the area was full of scared kids especially boys, they'd been involved in an explosion so it doesn't help much. Any of them could have stumbled over this.'' Booth shrugged.

Frank nodded in agreement.

''We have a bunch of names and they are nearly all boys in their mid teens, arcades are their natural habitat.'' He added.

''But why didn't he stay and every kid in the world has a cell these days? He went to a pay phone which is strange.'' Calleigh looked at Horatio.

''Children make bad choices don't they?'' Horatio said softly and everyone nodded, it was true, they did.

''The fact remains that he believes he has reason to stay anonymous, he disguised his voice and sought out a pay phone. Do we know which one?'' Horatio asked.

''Call was too short, he knew not to take too long but as the TV is full of procedurals most kids know we can trace calls but need time.'' Ryan hated that all their tricks were on display for all to see. '' Whoever he is, he has brains and was very anxious that we didn't know who he was.'' He added.

''So we have a frightened child who found the body maybe even saw the shooting but instead of running away or calling for help immediately, he does the right thing but covers up his identity. Why is that?'' Horatio summarised what they knew so far and then fell silent as he turned over the puzzle in his mind.

''Beats me, most kids would scream for help straight off.'' Booth couldn't understand the kid's actions at all.

''Perhaps he's already had a brush with the wrong side of the law and was sure he would be implicated.'' Frank had no idea how spot on he was.

''So we should run the names and see if we get a match with recent juvenile offenders.'' Booth suggested.

''I can do that.'' Eric spoke, he had been silent until now.

''Do it.'' Horatio nodded.

''We have a voice expert coming in later, he should be able to tell us more.'' Ryan said.

'' In the meantime we have the names of the kids at the arcade, if we get any matches with records then we need to interview them and look for anomalies in their accents. Most people here have various accents, there's a lot of movement over state lines.'' Eric went to run the check and Booth followed him.

''The gun?'' Horatio looked at Calleigh.

''I'm on it but its standard issue so I'm guessing it was Agent Wade's own weapon but I will confirm that.'' Calleigh turned on heel and disappeared to do her work, Ryan went with her. Horatio and Frank were alone for a few moments.

''Horatio, how's your boy doing this morning?'' Frank asked with a chuckle.

'' He is somewhat contrite.'' Horatio exchanged a smile with Booth as he walked back.

'' There are three matches, my guys are on it.'' He replied to Horatio's unspoken question.

''My boy is the same although not contrite enough if I'm honest. Trials of being a dad huh? Have to do the heavy stuff as well as the fun.'' Booth was philosophical, he'd been at this longer than Horatio so was more comfortable with the role.

''Yes, it can be trying.'' Horatio agreed.

''Welcome to the world of paralysing fear and worry that is fatherhood, H. You are now fully initiated, bet you thought it was going to be easy from now on. Nothing is ever gonna be easy again not when it comes to your kid anyways. It's like that for everyone.'' Frank patted Horatio sympathetically on the back.

Booth looked puzzled and Horatio felt he should explain.

''Kyle and I are quite new to this, we were only reunited a few months ago. I was unaware of his existence prior to that.'' Horatio spoke one of his longer sentences.

''You are kidding.'' Booth looked amazed and Horatio frowned.

''No, I am not.'' Horatio was bemused by Booth's reaction, it wasn't like most people who were embarrassed by the revelation.

''Horatio, you are not going to believe this but I think I can help you out some with that situation. Jake was twelve before I met him, I also had no idea but I knew as soon as I set eyes on him.'' Booth managed to throw Horatio which didn't happen much.

''Now that is a coincidence.'' Frank spoke for his friend.

''Crazy right? You poor guy but it gets easier that's one thing I can say for certain.'' Booth was pleased to have met someone who had true insight into the madness of his last few years.

''That is comforting.'' Horatio was understated as always.

''We should go interview the arcade owner.'' Booth decided that was enough personal stuff for now. Horatio was obviously more comfortable with this return to the norm.

''My guys are bringing in the cameras but they are pretty much toast.'' Booth talked as they strolled.

''I think we should walk the area, try to get ourselves into the mind of a terrified kid, we could find the pay phone that way.'' Booth knew the value of old fashioned investigative work.

''That, Agent Booth, is an excellent idea.'' Horatio was impressed, he felt similar himself.

''Could you give me a moment please?'' Horatio felt a rush of blood to the head and decided to do something crazy.

''Calleigh?'' Horatio pushed open the lab door and the blonde woman looked up.

''Yes H?'' She had no idea what was about to happen.

''Will you have dinner with me tonight?'' Horatio asked and he felt like someone else was speaking on his behalf. Calleigh's face faltered just for a second then she nodded slowly.

''I'll pick you at 8.'' Horatio left, not even realising that for the first time ever he wasn't going to be working a case 24/7.

Ryan's mouth was hanging open and Calleigh tutted.

''Please, you look like an idiot. Close your mouth and get on with your work. It'll just be about the case.'' Calleigh was business like although she knew in her heart that's not what Horatio meant at all. But then Ryan burst his bubble.

''How are you going to tell Eric?'' He said quietly and then Calleigh frowned, now that could be a problem. Up until then all she had been thinking about was what to wear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We need to meet.'' Jake's whispered, his voice urgent. Kyle was locked in the bathroom, using his cell which he had got from his father's locked desk which now had a broken lock. Kyle had been desperate so did what he had to, he'd face that later.

''I know but I'm under virtual house arrest.'' Kyle knew that Carla was watching him like a hawk. He'd only got his phone because she went to speak to a neighbour.

''Know what you mean, my dad was very pissed. My ears are still ringing and not from the explosion.'' Jake made a joke and Kyle felt slightly better.

''Your dad yells doesn't he?'' Kyle could tell that.

''Yeah, yours doesn't does he? Doesn't make him any less scary when he's mad though does it?'' Jake found Horatio's silent disapproval very loud.

''No, I'm grounded.'' Kyle stated the obvious.

''Yeah me too mate but we have to break out. I think we were dumb last night Ky. We should have just called 911, they couldn't have arrested you. You hadn't done anything wrong and neither had I.'' Jake hadn't slept much.

''I know.'' Kyle had come to pretty much the same conclusion.

''Our dads' are working the guy's murder too. It has something to do with the arcade. Remember what the guy shouted?'' Jake relayed some bad news, he'd been doing some eavesdropping.

'' Oh shit, no.'' Kyle knew that meant it was Horatio he would have to spill to, Kyle didn't want to see the disappointment on his dad's face yet again.

''Kyle! Kyle! What are you doing? You've been in there too long. Are you sick?'' Carla rapped on the door and Kyle almost dropped the phone.

''The park dude. Fifteen minutes and we'll decide what to do.'' Jake hung up and Kyle was left looking at his cell phone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So if you were a scared kid and you wanted to get away. Where would you go?'' Frank stood looking up and down the alleyway. They'd decided to do this first as the arcade owner was meeting them with his lawyer later, a clear sign he had something to hide.

''Someone knelt beside the body. Look.'' Eric was with them and he could see the imprint in the dirt on the ground. It had been missed under artificial light. It was why they always came back to a scene in daylight, it happened sometimes however meticulous they were.

''And here, there was two of them.'' Eric added, pointing down.

''Fibres?'' Horatio asked.

''We can check at the lab.'' Eric began to take samples.

''Makes sense, no sane kid would walk down here alone at night.'' Frank wasn't sure he would.

''Well, it must have been real dark, pitch black really. Look the lights are out.'' Booth pointed.

''So to the light first then, anywhere that looks safe.'' Horatio put on his shades and began to walk towards the main street leaving Eric to his work.

''So where now?'' Frank knew they had to make a choice but a kid's choice not an adult one.

''They were searching for a pay phone but these are bright kids. They knew how to do this without being seen.'' Booth hypothesized.

''They would have looked for cameras and avoided them.'' Horatio put on his shades and looked carefully up and down the busy street.

''There.'' Frank spotted one, it was close by.

''So they went this way.'' Booth turned in the opposite direction and they began to walk. Horatio was enjoying himself, this was his favourite kind of police work in many ways, based on gut instinct and logic. He loved the lab but this was better somehow, depending on your own senses.

''There's a row of cameras. They would have panicked here.'' Booth pointed.

''Over there. They crossed the street and went there.'' Horatio led the way. They continued past derelict buildings. They went deep into urban wilderness and Horatio began to think this was a wild goose chase but then he saw it. A pay phone, the receiver still hanging, it was in the middle of nowhere and perfect.

''We found it.'' Booth stopped and put his hand on his hips, he felt pleased that the old fashioned had worked.

''Yeah we did. Good job.'' Frank was equally as pleased.

''I'll call Eric. We'll find something here. We'll have these kids before the end of the day.'' Horatio made the call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review, I'm desperate!


	7. Chapter 7 The Net Tightens

Thanks for the reviews, they were very encouraging so this tale continues!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So we front it out then? Just face them and tell them exactly how it was.'' Jake wasn't really looking forward to his dad's reaction but he needed rid of this burden.

''Yeah, I guess so.'' Kyle sat on the edge of the half pipe whilst kids skated around them.

''Shall we go now then?'' Jake asked half heartedly as he looked longingly at the other kids enjoying themselves.

A smile spread across Kyle's face, they were free for now.

''No reason we can't have some fun first is there?'' Kyle stood up and flicked his deck up with his foot.

''That Kyle is a really good idea.'' Jake threw caution to the wind and joined his friend. They were soon skating without a care in the world for now, totally unaware that the net was closing rapidly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So what would they do next then?'' Frank wasn't finished.

''Yeah maybe we should carry on? We've done pretty well so far. May get even more leads?'' Booth looked at Horatio, somehow everyone looked at him to take charge.

''They would try to get somewhere safe. They were desperate, that boy sounded very frightened.'' Horatio thought carrying on was a good idea.

''Back to the lights, that way would have been too scary for young kids. Just a black hole to nowhere.'' Booth pointed ahead.

''I agree. '' Horatio began to walk and his colleagues followed him.

''There are no physical sign on these bones to suggest why this child died.'' Bones stood up and rubbed her back.

''When are you due?'' Alexx asked and Bones groaned.

''Not for another eight weeks and he's a kicker just like his brother was.'' Bones touched her expanded belly lovingly.

''Not your first then?'' Alexx noted the word brother.

''My third natural but I have two older step sons. We're a big family.'' Bones smiled, slightly embarrassed but her pride shone through.

''Good job you're a best selling author, that sounds expensive.'' Alexx looked at a tissue sample under the microscope.

''It is, they eat a lot. My daughter on the other hand eats like a bird. Sexual stereotyping I know but still true.'' Bones looked again, desperate to find something that may help.

A print out pumped from the machine in the corner.

''This is your victim. Pretty little thing.'' Bones handed over the picture that had been produced using her markers.

''We'll check this against the dentals and get the ID confirmed. Take a look at that, tell me what you see.'' Alexx pointed at the microscope as she left the room. Bones walked over and glanced in.

''So?'' Alexx came back in.

''Carbon Monoxide poisoning from the vent. There are no other physical injuries that I can see.'' Bones confirmed what Alexx thought.

''Now we need to find out why a child would crawl into a dark, tight vent and stay there dying with every breath she took. What was she so afraid of that this slow death was a better option?'' Alexx ached for the poor little thing.

''Children never get easier do they?'' Bones understood now and Alexx nodded.

''No they don't but Horatio will find out the truth he always does.'' Alexx had total confidence in her boss.

''So will Seeley, he takes children very personally.'' Bones had the same faith.

''Yes, so does Horatio.'' Alexx confirmed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''There's a diner over there, they would go inside and try to get themselves together. If that place was open last night, our boys will have visited. I'm sure of it.'' Booth knew for certain, it was what most human beings would do, seek out other people to feel safe.

''Yes, that is exactly what they would have done.'' Horatio agreed.

The three men walked into the grimy diner and the place fell silent instantly. They had cop written all over them and this was not a nice part of town, everyone had secrets here.

''Were you open overnight? '' Booth flashed his badge at the miserable cashier.

''Yes, we're 24/7'' The young woman confirmed with little interest.

''Anyone here that was on last night?'' Frank asked as Horatio looked meticulously around.

''There's blood here.'' He said suddenly as he crouched down, this was a new development. It had never occurred to them that the kids may be hurt.

''Where?'' Booth stood next to him as Horatio pointed out the almost invisible droplets.

''Several drops splashed down the counter, we need to clear this place and process it.'' Horatio stood and sighed, he didn't like this. This could end with more bodies, the worse case scenario being children's bodies.

Frank did what he could to ensure the scene wasn't compromised whilst Booth cleared the area and called for back up. Horatio phoned Calleigh as Eric was busy on two scenes.

''It was Wade's gun, no prints and nothing to give us a lead. Professional shooter I'd say.'' Calleigh related what she knew before she hung up to make her way to them.

''Do you have cameras?'' Horatio asked the duty manager.

''Yes but you're not touching them without a warrant.'' He didn't want his clientele to believe he co-operated with cops, too many deals went down there.

''Fine, you will have one within the hour. In the mean time get me the list of who was working last night.'' Horatio was short, despising the man for his unhelpful attitude.

'' Do you have coffee?'' Horatio turned irritably to the manager again.

''We're a diner.'' The man spoke to Horatio as if he was stupid and he quaked when Horatio's eyes looked coolly at him.

''Would you like me to arrest you for assaulting an officer of the law?'' Horatio made the man sweat.

''What? I didn't do anything.'' The man stuttered.

''Didn't you?'' Horatio looked at him sideways and the man scuttled away.

''I'll get your coffee.'' He called back over his shoulder.

''You're good at that aren't you?'' Booth laughed.

''Isn't he?'' Frank sat down.

''He'd give us the films now.'' Booth joined Frank.

'' We go by the book, don't want mistakes with this. Its children.'' Horatio sat down as well.

''No, we definitely do not want any mistakes.'' Booth agreed.

Kyle sat on the wall and licked his ice cream, it was hot and they were having way too much fun to attend their own executions just yet.

''Ky, some of the guys are playing ball. Wanna go?'' Jake pointed over to the baseball diamond.

''Yeah sure, sounds good.'' Kyle was revelling in just being a normal kid.

''Katie Morrison is gonna watch.'' Jake teased and Kyle blushed.

''Better play well then hadn't I?'' Kyle retorted good naturedly.

Out there in the park, kicking back with their buddies in the sunshine and flirting with the girls from their grade, Jake and Kyle chose to forget the previous evening for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''It's processed. Gonna leave these guys to finish up but I want to run these samples as soon as.'' Calleigh joined the three waiting men.

''We have the films.'' Frank held them up.

''We should have IDs on these boys within the hour. Ryan called to say the voice expert had arrived.'' Horatio could feel it all coming together. Although it was not clear how much assistance the witnesses would be but after finding blood, their main priority at that moment was ensuring these children were still breathing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I'm gonna get these samples analysed for DNA. I'll be right back.'' Calleigh disappeared.

''We listen to the tape then look at the films.'' Horatio ordered.

''I'm Dr Cahill, is this your preliminary analysis?'' The expert gazed at the readings.

''Do you want to hear it?'' Ryan asked looking at Horatio who was impassive as always. He raised his hand to Ryan, let the man do his job was his clear message.

''Not just yet. I need to work out what I'm listening for.'' He didn't turn around, he just looked then he nodded.

''It's not his original accent.'' Dr Cahill looked pleased with himself.

''What? He's putting it on?'' Booth checked, not really getting it.

''Oh no, he is comfortable speaking this way but it's not how he has always spoken. This is a hybrid accent, a mixture. He was once a stranger to these shores, a child that acquired an American accent but naturally it is not as pronounced as this. He's emphasising it to fool us. English is his first language so that narrows it down considerably. London or Australia I think, the voice patterns are very similar due to the common origins. He's an adaptable child who can play with his voice, it's hard to pinpoint and with the distortion its not surprising you struggled for a definitive answer.'' Mr Cahill obviously enjoyed his job.

Horatio cleared his throat, enough procrastination, they needed some hard facts. Booth was feeling distinctly uncomfortable listening to the expert's opinion but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. Horatio glanced at Booth and he knew then that the same thing had occurred to him. Horatio realised at that moment that when the hospital called they had somehow known that the two men were together and that meant the boys knew, that conjured up a scenario that he didn't want to contemplate.

''Shall I play it then?'' Ryan asked again.

''Oh yes please.'' Mr Cahill almost clapped his hands with delight.


	8. Chapter 8 Facing up to Bad Choices

I'm posting two chapters at once because the last one was just setting the stage and not very exciting and I like you all so am being kind!

By the way I know Alexx is gone but I like her so decided to keep her, its fan fiction after all!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Don't bother, it's me.'' Jake's voice broke the silence. All the adults turned as one and looked at the two boys, standing with a security guard, in stunned synchronicity. The kids were clutching black garbage sacks in their hands. Kyle looked skywards as if someone might save him from above, he shuffled his feet uncomfortably under the intense scrutiny.

''Yes, I think he's telling the truth. South West London if I'm not mistaken is that right?'' Dr Cahill seemed oblivious to the palpable shock hanging in the room.

''Yes, kinda. Just outside. The suburbs.'' Jake nodded before dropping his eyes and looking at his feet.

''Fascinating accent. I enjoy hybrids, it will be even more interesting when you acquire the local dialect from here.'' Dr Cahill then realised that there was total silence. He looked around nervously.

''We will listen anyway, just to be sure. People, this is Agent Booth's son, Jakob.'' Horatio was cool as a cucumber as he introduced the boy claiming responsibility for their main lead. Booth decided to react professionally like Horatio, losing his temper wouldn't help.

''Why? Because I'm a liar?'' Jake snapped and Horatio caught his eye. Jake reddened.

'' It would appear that you are not alone in that are you?'' Horatio said meaningfully. He didn't contradict Jake, both boys were liars.

Kyle stiffened but still didn't look at his dad. Jake glanced at Kyle and shrugged in an unconvincing show of indifference.

Horatio nodded to Ryan who started the recording. Jake flinched as he listened, he sounded so scared but that was because he was. Jake felt like he was back in the dark street and he swayed slightly. Kyle steadied him with a reassuring hand, Jake smiled gratefully at him.

''Horatio.'' Alexx came into the room just as the recording finished. She stopped dead, taking in the shame faced boys and the thick tension, she was holding a piece of paper in her hand.

''Yes Alexx. Just a minute please.'' Horatio noticed the paper immediately. Alexx stepped back.

''Doctor, is that recording this boy?'' Horatio pointed at Jake who sighed heavily and narrowed his eyes at his friend's father.

''Jakob.'' Booth finally spoke and it was to issue a quiet warning. Jake averted his eyes quickly. Kyle looked at Alexx who was staring at him, he blushed. He didn't know why she was looking at him that way but it wasn't very comfortable.

''Yes lieutenant, it is.'' Dr Cahill confirmed.

''Thank you.'' Horatio nodded and the expert left as he was obviously no longer needed. The security guard left as well when Horatio nodded at him.

''Alexx.'' Horatio held his hand out.

''Its Kyle's blood H, from the diner.'' Alexx handed it over. Horatio looked at it and sighed. He glanced at Booth who appeared as shocked as Horatio felt. Calleigh was watching Horatio as he struggled with yet another crisis with his son. She felt such compassion and another emotion she couldn't pinpoint but it was so powerful that the air caught in her throat.

''What are those?'' Calleigh decided to help out as Horatio took a minute considering his next move, she pointed at the bags.

''It's our stuff for foster care.'' Kyle didn't know where that came from but somehow he cracked a joke at the most inopportune moment.

Jake sniggered and Calleigh felt like shaking him but obviously she didn't. She satisfied herself with a stony glare which made Jake look nervously at Kyle who tried to smile at Calleigh. It died on his lips when she glared at him too, he cleared his throat self consciously and went bright red.

''Kyle, this is not funny is it? A man died.'' Horatio spoke in a measured tone and Kyle felt ashamed as had been Horatio's intention. He looked up quickly and Horatio held his eye.

'' I said is it?'' Horatio asked again.

''No dad, it isn't.'' Kyle knew he had to answer.

He looked at his feet again and knocked Jake with his leg, he was supposed to say the next part. It had been his idea but it was a good one Kyle had to admit. He was glad they had it, it might just save them from the worst of their fathers' wrath.

''These are our clothes from last night, we thought you might want them. I'm pretty sure they are covered in evidence especially from….'' Jake faltered and Kyle helped him out.

''The dead guy in the alley cos we went right up to him so there might be something.'' Kyle took Jakes and threw the two tied bags into the middle of the room.

Calleigh and Ryan looked at Horatio who nodded.

''Process them.'' He said gruffly. They didn't need telling twice, this could prove to be a goldmine. Booth was coming out of his daze and he was struggling not to explode at Jake. Horatio could see it and placed his hand on the Agent's arm.

''We will need to question them, the recriminations can wait and there will be recriminations I can assure you.'' Horatio looked severely at Kyle as he finished his sentence and the boy licked his lips, his eyes darting around nervously. Alexx slipped from the room quietly so it was finally just the boys and their fathers plus Frank.

She saw Calleigh and Ryan in the hallway as they ran over some paperwork, she whistled and rolled her eyes.

'' How crazy can a situation get? That kid will drive Horatio out of his mind one of these days.'' She shook her head and Ryan laughed.

''He's like my little brother, no sense, all about the moment. He's definitely H's kid, only need to look at him but he could use some of his dad's good sense.'' Ryan laughed and Calleigh shot him a dirty look.

''What? I was just saying, kid needs his butt kicked if you ask me. H is gonna end up with a very wild kid if he's not careful.'' Ryan held his hands up in a feeble defence against Calleigh's disgust.

''Ain't that the truth?'' Alexx agreed.

'' No one did ask you and Horatio will deal with him perfectly just like he always does.'' Calleigh walked away with her nose in the air. Ryan raised his eyebrows at Alexx who shrugged.

''What was that all about?'' Ryan was clueless and Alexx gave him a pitying look.

''It's about time. Dunno what took them so long? Go do some work before H kicks your butt.'' Alexx took the wind from Ryan's sails and walked away before he could reply.

''You boys need to take a seat. You're gonna be here a while.'' Horatio gestured. Frank went to leave.

''Please Frank, would you mind staying?'' Horatio asked and Frank nodded.

The boys waited, they were planning to sit as far away from their respective fathers as they could.

''Hey, the man said sit down so sit down.'' Frank's adopted the role that Horatio wanted him for and the boys sat as ordered.

''Can I have a drink please? I feel sick.'' Kyle wasn't kidding, he did.

''I bet you do.'' Horatio muttered but he ignored the request.

''He said he feels sick, he needs some water. Oh and I want a lawyer. We have rights don't we?'' Jake was confrontational and Horatio glanced at Booth, this was up to him. Frank tried not to laugh, this boy had no idea who he was up against.

''Be quiet Jake, you are not under arrest so we don't have to give you anything. Kyle asked for a drink and his dad said no, it's as simple as that. As for a lawyer, I'm saying no because I sure as hell hope you don't need one.'' Booth did an effective job of silencing his recalcitrant son but then it was Kyle's turn.

''So we can just leave right?'' Kyle stood up, he didn't want to do this after all.

''No Kyle, you can't. I'm your father so you will do what I tell you which means…'' Horatio took another of his pauses and Kyle looked very uncertain of himself.

'' That you will sit down again won't you?'' Horatio looked up at the still standing Kyle but this time there was no easy compliance. Kyle looked ready to run and Horatio remembered him at the jail, this was fear, pure and simple.

''Won't you?'' Horatio laced his voice with authority and Jake looked anxiously over at him before pulling on Kyle's hand.

''Sit down Ky. We can't avoid this dude, like your dad said a man died and we were there weren't we?'' Jake did what Horatio couldn't and Kyle sat with a bump. Horatio looked at Booth, so the boys were there, not what the fathers wanted to hear but what the cops in them needed.

''Kyle, you are safe here but you need to tell us what happened okay?'' Horatio softened his voice and Kyle turned his crystal blue eyes to him, tears glistening clearly.

''We messed up okay? We did the wrong thing that's all. I was scared, I didn't want to go back to jail. I can't go back to jail dad, I can't.'' Kyle was losing it.

''Hold on, just hold on.'' Horatio tried to calm him down.

''Ky, we didn't do anything, nothing that we can be arrested for anyway. Our dads may not like what we did but we are not going to jail, we're not.'' Jake spoke again and Kyle glanced at him.

''We didn't mate, nothing. Yeah we shouldn't have been there but it's not actually illegal to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, honest it isn't. You know that. We called it in didn't we? I'm right aren't I?'' Jake looked at Horatio who nodded.

''Yes son you are, although you made a bad choice. But no, you did nothing wrong according to the law.'' Horatio confirmed.

Kyle sniffed as he struggled against panic and fright.

'' See, your dad said so? Chill dude please?'' Jake offered his knuckles and Kyle knocked them.

''Jake is correct Kyle.'' Horatio liked this boy, he was good for Kyle despite their misadventure over the last twenty four hours.

''Jake, you tell us and then Kyle can help out.'' Booth didn't know the whole background here but he knew a distressed kid when he saw one. Jake nodded.

''Are we gonna be in trouble?'' Jake looked at his father, he looked so terrified that Booth took his hand.

''That horse has bolted kiddo.'' Booth couldn't stop the glimpse of mirth that crossed his face.

''Huh?'' Jake didn't understand what he said.

''Yes Jake, you are in trouble but only with us, not the authorities. You need to be honest now okay?'' Booth was blunt and Jake nodded, Kyle wiped some tears from his eyes with his sleeve and Horatio felt compassion swelling in his chest.

Horatio found himself wanting to hug him but he couldn't, it didn't seem appropriate. He satisfied himself with a reassuring smile and Kyle seemed to relax slightly.

''All of it though okay?'' Booth reminded his son and Jake nodded.

''I know, I know.'' Jake squeezed his hand and drew some strength from the loving contact.

Horatio could see the close bond and it gave him hope, this was a strong relationship and there was no reason he couldn't have that with his son as well.

Jake spoke and he didn't leave anything out, even mentioning that he thought Calleigh was hot. Horatio smiled at Frank when he said that and Frank raised his eyebrows. Kyle stepped in as soon as Jake needed some help. It was a long story and Horatio was horrified by the time it was done, it could have ended so differently and not in a good way.

''So you did not touch the gun or the body?'' Horatio was relieved, the boys were in the clear.

''I was going to but Jake stopped me. It was his idea to bring the clothes as well.'' Kyle smiled at his friend.

''So you listen sometimes then?'' Booth ruffled Jake's hair.

''Well you talk at me so much that it's kinda inevitable that some goes in. '' Jake was cheeky and Horatio smiled yet again. Kyle glanced at him as they watched the warmth between father and son, there was no reason this couldn't work, Kyle understood that now.

''Sorry dad.'' Kyle sniffed back tears and Horatio nodded but then he looked straight at Kyle.

''What part of what I said last night confused you Kyle, any of it?'' Horatio felt a point needed to be made.

''I get it dad, I really do.'' Kyle re emphasised.

''Do you? I hope so because this could have been much worse. You boys understand that don't you?'' Horatio looked between them.

''Yes dad.'' Kyle sounded like he was on auto pilot but Horatio decided it was best he would get for now.

''Yes, Mr C. Its okay if I call you that right?'' Jake lightened the mood once again and Kyle laughed, watching his dad's reaction with interest.

''Yes Jake, it is.'' Horatio laughed himself and Frank thought that Horatio was finally on the mend and had begun to believe that he could have the same as other people after all.

''So can we have something to eat now then? Cos I'm starving.'' Jake sat back, suddenly exhausted by the ordeal. He yawned and Kyle instantly did the same.

''You need to go to bed, you look beat. I'm guessing you didn't sleep much and you've been doing something today that I'm pretty sure wasn't the chores you were supposed to do.'' Booth was now the concerned father and Horatio had to agree with him. The boys looked meekly at each other confirming Booth's suspicion that they had been having fun whilst their fathers had been dealing with their mess.

''So that we will be talking about, Kyle.'' Horatio understood the silent exchange but that could wait for now. Kyle pulled a face but said nothing.

''How about I take you guys for a burger once you're done giving a description of the shooter? Horatio, I can drop Kyle home afterwards. We can brief the team tomorrow, I'm going to arrest the arcade owner if he doesn't show by then.'' Booth looked at Horatio, he knew that the red head had plans. The owner had postponed and was now on his last strike.

''We didn't see him dad.'' Jake said.

''You did, you know his height and build even if you didn't see his face plus you heard his voice. All those things help guys, so you have to give a statement okay?'' Booth coaxed the reluctant boys and they both nodded grudgingly, they would prefer to forget it ever happened but that wasn't an option.

Horatio found himself wanting to socialise with his son, this was an opportunity to cement the progress they had made but he couldn't let Calleigh down, it might be his only chance. Horatio took a moment to weigh up his options but then there was a knock at the door.

''H, can I speak to you please?'' Calleigh popped her head around the door.

''Excuse me.'' Horatio left the room.

''H, I know we have a date.'' Calleigh blushed. '' But I think you should be with Kyle, it's been a tough twenty four hours. That kid needs his dad right about now.'' Calleigh smiled tightly. She knew this was the right thing to do but it didn't stop her being disappointed.

'' I don't think he would agree with you but Agent Booth did suggest we take the boys for a burger.'' Horatio started.

''That sounds like a good idea H, it really does.'' Calleigh began to walk away but then she stopped. ''Only a rain check okay?'' She asked nervously.

''Calleigh, would you like to come?'' Horatio bestowed a huge compliment on her and Calleigh flushed with pleasure.

''Yeah, you know what? A burger sounds great.'' She agreed and Horatio nodded, she saw the pleasure cross his face momentarily and she tried not to read too much into it.

''I have to warn you though that Jake thinks you're hot.'' Horatio placed his hand on her lower back to guide her towards the room and Calleigh shivered involuntarily.

''Does he? I think he's kinda cute as well.'' Calleigh covered with a joke but she knew H noticed her response to him touching her.

''I don't think you should tell him that, he's very confident for fifteen. I could find myself competing with him.'' Horatio was more playful than she had ever heard him and Calleigh felt very happy for him and rather bizarrely herself.

''Its okay, I can handle him.'' She assured Horatio.

''Yes, I'm sure you can in fact I know you can.'' He said wryly as he stepped back into the room after her.


	9. Chapter 9 Commitment

Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated. This story is moving on fast.

Enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Will you eat all of that?'' Calleigh asked incredulously.

''What?'' Kyle replied because something or someone had caught Jake's eye. Horatio and Booth exchanged sardonic smiles.

''All that food?'' Calleigh had no idea how much growing boys ate.

''It's not that much.'' Kyle shrugged.

''But you're so thin, both of you. '' Calleigh felt the injustice deeply. There was nothing to either boy.

''Not fair is it? Our boys never stop eating, costs us a fortune. I'm considering locking the fridge.'' Booth laughed at Calleigh's expression.

''Dad, that is very lame.'' Jake scolded his dad and Booth shrugged. Jake snorted in derision and Booth cuffed the back of his head gently, barely touching him.

''Behave.'' Booth shook his head at Horatio who hid a smile, they were a very entertaining father/son act.

'' Oooow, that hurt. I'll call Child Services, that's assault that is.'' Jake rubbed his head with indignation and Booth ate a pretzel with glee.

''Go right ahead, they will consider it justified force.'' He said and Jake looked away in disgust. Calleigh grinned and Horatio bestowed upon her one of his special indulgent looks that he normally reserved for children, Calleigh was horrified when her face flamed red. Luckily, the boys were distracted by their own love lives.

''Mate, you are being stalked. Katie's here.'' Jake whispered to Kyle who glanced around.

''She's with Amy.'' Kyle sounded disappointed.

''Yeah, we'll need to do something about that.'' Jake sucked on his soda straw as he looked at the two teenage girls hanging around the amusement machines.

''Won't be hard, Amy's a total airhead but a bitch as well which is her weakness.'' Jake was thinking out loud. Horatio glanced at Calleigh's appalled face on hearing the young boy's words.

''Be my guest.'' Booth said to her and Jake looked over at him.

''What?'' Jake didn't have a clue.

'' I'm not sure Calleigh approves of your attitude to girls Jake, just like me and your mom.'' Booth wasn't about to stand up for him.

''How do you know she's an airhead? And you can't call her a bitch.'' Calleigh grumbled.

''No you can't, so watch your mouth.'' Booth tapped the back of Jake's hand sharply in admonishment and Horatio realised that you needed to be demonstrative with kids, even ones of this age. He knew that really but somehow there was a barrier between him and Kyle which he was now determined to breach. He needed to be more physical with his son, connecting that way was important even if it was to make a point. Horatio had unintentionally made Kyle feel fragile and that was not realistic as he was a tough kid who had survived a lot.

''Oooow, you did it again. That hurt.'' Jake rubbed his hand and Booth shrugged.

''Don't be so disrespectful and it wouldn't happen would it?'' Booth was not flustered by his son's indignation and Horatio began to realise that he needed to be more forthcoming with Kyle, the cautious approach was confusing him. Horatio could see it in his eyes as he watched Booth with Jake.

''But she is, she gets straight A's but she's totally superficial. It's all about money and status, Aberscummie and Bitch through and through. She gives all the other girls a really hard time, that's why I don't like her. She is real nice to the guys but easily impressed which is why my buddy here is well lucky that I'm a jock. Give me five minutes and then go talk to Katie okay?'' Jake patted Kyle's back as he rose without waiting for a reply. He disappeared quickly, very aware that he had done the very thing his dad had scolded him for not a minute ago.

''My apologies, my son has far too much success with girls and it goes to his head. If it's any comfort my wife gives him hell and underneath the macho exterior, he is actually a nice boy but there was an incident which is one of the reasons we moved. Jake had his heart broken and now he tries to convey this macho attitude. We are working on it but it's gonna take a while. Feel free to help out. Another woman's input might have more effect especially one he thinks is hot,'' Booth explained. Calleigh nodded in understanding, first break ups could have a lasting effect, she remembered her first serious boyfriend clearly.

Kyle listened closely. Jake hadn't told him any of that but somehow Kyle knew he would eventually, they were very tight now. Jake winked at him as he led Amy very efficiently away to a dance mat machine. Kyle hesitated, suddenly unsure what to do next. Jake had done the ground work but now it was up to Kyle.

''Just talk to her, son. Be a gentlemen.'' Horatio said quietly, he placed his hand over Kyle's and smiled softly. Kyle blushed and nodded, touched by the gesture. He rose and walked slowly over to the smiling girl who was obviously waiting for him.

''How cute is that?'' Calleigh laughed and Horatio had to admit she was right. It struck him that they had come a long way already and as he watched his son speak shyly to a pretty girl like any boy his age would, his heart lightened.

''He's had a hard time hasn't he?'' Booth sipped his beer. Horatio was guarded with his reply.

''Yes, he has.'' He didn't elaborate.

''Its okay Horatio I get it. I've been there remember? Acquiring kids who have raised themselves and trying to make a difference is not easy. You're doing well though, he trusts you but watch out for when he realises how much you love him then it can get kinda rocky. That much power will go to any kid's head.'' Booth spoke from the heart and Horatio began to warm to the man.

''I told him that.'' Calleigh said as she sipped her wine.

''It's like a meteorite and before you know it everything you do is for them or about them. It's a wild ride and very scary. You need to have faith and believe it can work out.'' Booth carried on speaking freely. It was cathartic for him to let it out.

''See, you are normal. How come you know so much about this?'' Calleigh turned to Booth.

Booth explained quickly that his own story with his son mirrored Horatio's almost exactly.

''Jake has had brushes with the law before. They have missed out so much and you have to attempt to fill the gaps with your own values and you don't always succeed so you have to try again. Then sometimes you have to do it all over again but you get there although more gaps then open up like this thing with Jake and girls. His mother had a succession of men friends when he was young so I think that's what's influencing him at the moment. He considers it normal despite being part of our family.'' Booth spoke his thoughts out loud.

''I hope that won't happen to Kyle.'' Calleigh shivered, Julia had a history of destructive relationships. She also used people for her own selfish purposes and Calleigh couldn't bear to think that Kyle might turn out like that.

''It won't, I won't let that happen.'' Horatio reassured her and Calleigh nodded. She knew he wouldn't, Horatio was a honourable man and he would ensure his son would be just the same if it killed him.

''See, you get this already. You get more out of it than you give but it doesn't always feel that way, I have to admit.'' Booth ordered another round of drinks and Calleigh took the opportunity to check out how Horatio was doing. This was a very new world for him but he seemed comfortable surrounded by teenagers and video games. It was alien to him but Calleigh was impressed by how he was taking it in his stride.

''Right, so now we have a challenge. The food's here and we need to get the kids.'' Booth raised his eyebrows. Horatio looked over where Kyle was deep in conversation.

''Its okay, I'll do it. Been here before.'' Booth walked across the crowded restaurant.

''Is he scaring you?'' Calleigh asked and Horatio looked surprised.

''No, Agent Booth is doing a good job of making me feel much more confident.'' Horatio took her hand and Calleigh almost stopped breathing.

''Thank you for coming Calleigh. It wasn't what I planned for this evening but I'm really glad you're here.'' Horatio surprised her even more if that was possible.

''So am I.'' Calleigh replied coyly and she really meant it. Horatio released her hand quickly as Kyle slouched into his chair, Calleigh felt immediately bereft but she turned her attention to the sulking boy beside her. She smiled at him and he smiled shyly back before frowning sullenly.

''Dad, I'm not really hungry now.'' Kyle looked back at Katie longingly.

''Son, you need to eat and she's leaving.'' Horatio didn't over react and Calleigh knew he was really starting to learn how to handle this boy.

''Jeez, that girl is hard work. Alright mate?'' Jake slipped into his seat and stuffed a handful of fries in his mouth.

''Yeah, it was good.'' Kyle looked forlorn.

''Okay dude, so you need to stop being needy, she will not respect you. Hang tough, make her the needy one.'' Jake delivered some advice and Calleigh frowned at him.

''Do you really believe that?'' Calleigh was dismayed to hear such cynicism from someone so young.

''Am I wrong?'' Jake rose to the challenge.

''Don't speak to Calleigh like that and eat your food.'' Booth stepped in and Horatio could see that he was just like him, when it needed to be said, he said it. Horatio knew then that he was not the bad father he believed he was.

'' Fine, whatever.'' Jake began to eat. Horatio motioned with his eyes that Kyle should do the same. Kyle sighed heavily and did what he was told, albeit with a sulky attitude.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly and it wasn't long before they were on their way home.

''Kyle's asleep.'' Calleigh said to Horatio.

''Yes, I know. I don't think he slept much, it is now apparent that he had a lot on his mind.'' Horatio understated the recent events as he often did.

''Does it worry you that he gets himself into so much trouble?'' Calleigh was more forthright than she normally would be. Horatio sighed, he needed to share with someone , unburden himself.

''Yes but I can't give up can I?'' Horatio knew he would never do that, not now, he was invested. It was way too late to step back which he would never do anyway.

''No, you can't.'' Calleigh knew the man and this was typical of him.

''H, what was it like?'' Calleigh was curious.

''What? What was what like?'' Horatio didn't understand what she was asking.

''Finding out you had a child. Did you just know, feel a connection somehow? You seemed so sure at the time.'' Calleigh had been baffled by his quiet acceptance when it happened although it was characteristic of him in many ways.

''Yes Calleigh, I did. I don't know how but I did. I looked at him and somehow I knew, crazy as that sounds. When I looked at that DNA analysis it just confirmed what I already felt and knew to be the truth.'' Horatio didn't really understand it himself but he was comfortable enough with this woman to admit his feelings, she was rapidly becoming more and more important to him.

''It's not crazy. I think it's kinda natural. He looks like you, he's very cute you know when he's not causing mayhem that is?'' Calleigh laughed then and Horatio laughed with her, though he didn't miss the compliment in her words.

''Which isn't often.'' He said ironically.

''No, that's true.'' Calleigh agreed. ''So how are you gonna handle his latest misdemeanour then?'' Calleigh felt so relaxed and Horatio seemed to feel that way as well.

''I don't know but I'm working on it.'' Horatio was unsure which was becoming a familiar feeling for him when it came to Kyle.

'' You'll do the right thing.'' Calleigh said with total confidence and Horatio shot her a look of surprise.

''Thank you.'' He said looking away to hide the naked emotion on his face.

''You're welcome.'' Calleigh was coy.

''So do I take you home?'' Horatio left the question hanging between them.

''No Horatio, you don't.'' Calleigh sat up and looked directly at him. She had made her mind up, she would do this because if she didn't she might never know if it was their time.

''Right.'' Horatio took the turning for his house and the commitment was made.


	10. Chapter 10 An Indulgent Dad

Just a short one. Don't want you guys to lose interest do I? Review as I'm needy. Thanks as always to those who have.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh watched him sleep, he looked so relaxed and she hoped she was the reason for that. The lovemaking had surpassed everything that she had imagined and as she lay in his bed, she felt like she had come home after being lost for most of her life.

She was thirsty and decided to get a drink of water. As she walked towards the stairs, she noticed Kyle's bedroom door was open and couldn't resist checking on him. He was sleeping huddled in a ball, his golden hair poking from under the comforter. She signed as she stared at his innocent face, he looked so young that it took her breath away.

She leaned her head against the door frame transfixed by the steady sound of his breathing and she could clearly see the small boy that they had never met but still existed beneath the supposedly grown up façade that Kyle presented to the world. Calleigh knew it was all a bluff and that he needed his dad just as much now as when he was little but didn't have him. He must have been so lonely and frightened with no soft place to land, she had a moment of insight into Kyle's past and it made her shiver. Suddenly arms encircled her waist and she jumped as he placed a soft kiss on the nape of her neck.

''He's beautiful.'' She said breathlessly and Horatio placed his chin on her shoulder,

''I know. I thought it was just me but he is isn't he?'' The pride in Horatio's voice was open and honest.

''Yes Horatio, he is.'' Calleigh felt longing pulling at her, she wanted this. She wanted to watch her own child sleep and love him more than anything in the world the way Horatio did.

''You are very beautiful as well and my bed feels way too empty.'' Horatio whispered in her ear and Calleigh shuddered with desire. She took his hand and let him lead her back home.

Kyle picked up the phone on the second ring.

''Mate, it's me.'' Jake's voice was barely audible.

''What Jake? I don't think my dad will like this much.'' Kyle looked up the stairs anxiously.

''Dude, you have a date.'' Jake sounded so pleased with himself.

''What? But I can't, I'm grounded and my dad is still really pissed. Isn't yours?'' Kyle.

''Yeah but he's always got the ache with me, I take no notice most of the time. He expects me to break grounding, gives him something to do. I think he actually likes yelling at me, stops him doing it to anyone else.'' Jake made Kyle laugh.

''That's a crock Jake.'' Kyle knew Jake minded his dad when it mattered, he'd seen him do it.

''Yeah, I know but a dates a date dude. We have to make it happen, the only down side is that I have to double date with the she devil but as your very best buddy I am prepared to make that sacrifice.'' Kyle had never had a best friend before and he knew that was exactly what Jake was.

''Jake, she is not that bad.'' Kyle said through his laughter.

''No she isn't. She's pretty nice when you get past the act. Like most people I guess.'' Jake showed that he wasn't the tough guy after all just as Kyle was only too aware.

''How, though?'' Kyle couldn't see how even Jake could swing this.

''We're gonna have to take the rap mate. Just do it and deal with it afterwards. After all, there is a limit to how miserable they can make us right?'' Jake made it sound so simple.

''Is there?'' Kyle wasn't sure that was true, he was pretty sure his dad would have a variety of methods not least making Kyle feel guilty as hell.

''Dude, do you like this girl or not? It's a one time deal, she will be very upset if you knock her back.'' Jake said it how it was.

''Why did you ask when you knew I was grounded?'' Kyle was grumpy now.

''That Kyle is the best news of all, I didn't, Amy called me and asked me to ask you. Which is all very lame but you mate are in, Katie likes you big time. So it's not the time to be a good boy is it? I know the timing sucks but you have to say yes.'' Jake laid it on the table and Kyle found himself agreeing.

''We have to see some well crappy film, My Sister's Keeper which is your fault cos Amy says one of the stars looks like you but nothings perfect right?' Jake told him some more details and when Kyle hung up the phone, he was ecstatic and worried sick in equal measure.

Horatio was shaving and Calleigh was watching him, he looked at her amused by her fascination.

''I don't know why but it's sexy.'' She replied to his unspoken question seductively and slipped back into the bedroom with a smile. Horatio groaned to himself, it was true that they never closed but for possibly the first time ever Horatio really wished they could, it was Sunday after all.

His cell rang and by the time he'd hung up, he felt a little happier about leaving Kyle for the day.

''That was Seeley, Kyle is going to his house. We are interviewing the arcade owner today.'' Horatio filled Calleigh in as she dressed.

''Isn't that too much like fun? He hasn't really behaved that well has he? Did you talk to him about breaking that lock?'' Calleigh had no idea that she was already sounding like the mother that Kyle needed so desperately.

'' I haven't yet.'' Horatio checked his gun. '' I will talk to Kyle when the opportunity arises and for the record Seeley has made sure it won't be fun at all.''

''So he's Seeley now then?'' Calleigh changed the subject, she dropped her hard line about Kyle as Horatio appeared disinclined to discuss it. Horatio didn't comment about his growing relationship with Agent Booth, they connected on a level that no-one else really understood.

''H, what do we say?'' Calleigh stopped at the door, suddenly paralysed by insecurity.

''He's fifteen not five Calleigh. He saw us last night.'' Horatio kissed her softly on the lips and she instantly felt fortified.

Kyle was far too wrapped up in his own dilemma to be bothered and he greeted Calleigh like it was the most natural thing in the world. Horatio poured Calleigh some coffee and handed it to her. Kyle was playing with his cereal and not eating. Calleigh frowned at Horatio who walked over beside Kyle and waited. Kyle took a minute to notice him.

''What?'' He sighed sullenly and Horatio laid his hand on his shoulder. It was a touch that carried a silent message and Kyle looked down at his soggy Cheerios again.

'Kyle, this evening you and I need to talk about the choice you made but that can wait because today you are going over to Jakes.'' Horatio spoke steadily and Kyle looked at him in disbelief before breaking out in a huge grin.

''Kyle, I wouldn't get too excited if I were you. Agent Booth wants you boys to clean his garage out.'' Horatio tried to temper Kyle's enthusiasm but in his heart he knew that Calleigh had been right, this was rewarding bad behaviour. But they had a case and every case needed his undivided attention so he would have to limit the damage later. His career choice had always required sacrifice on his part and this was yet another example of that.

''Kyle, scoot and get dressed, we need to go.'' Calleigh added her piece and Kyle shot away. Calleigh sipped her coffee and didn't take her eyes off Horatio.

''I know but what can I do? We never close remember?'' Horatio poured the remains of his coffee down the sink.

Calleigh didn't reply but she was starting to think that may have to change now, Horatio needed to take care of his own family not just other peoples. She was remembering what Ryan had said and she was starting to agree with him. To her disbelief Horatio was proving to be an indulgent father which was very worrying considering Kyle's past.


	11. Chapter 11 Garage Cleaning Not!

Thanks to my reviewers. to those waiting on a Bones update, that will be coming soon, I promise.

The case gets more and complex, poor Kyle just can't get away from it, bless him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh tried to ignore the feeling of envy eating at her as she stood watching the chaos of the Booth household.

''Play daddy, play.'' A small boy was pulling on Booth's arm, he was very cute and Calleigh's longing was almost over whelming.

Bones was struggling to make a small, dainty little girl eat and Calleigh could see she was heavily pregnant but it suited her. Horatio placed his hand on the base of her spine as if he sensed how she was feeling and she looked at him in surprise. He smiled softly which Calleigh instinctively returned.

''No can do big guy, going to work.'' Booth picked up the little boy and kissed his cheek. The little boy squealed and then wriggled to get down.

'''Saur.'' He said seriously to Horatio holding up a plastic stegosaurus for inspection.

''Buster is kinda obsessed with dinosaurs.'' Booth explained and Horatio nodded as he crouched down.

'' Yes it is, my favourite one, in fact. Do you know what it's called?'' Horatio came out of himself as he always did where kids were concerned.

''Steggie, called Steggie.'' The child announced proudly.

''Yes, it is. Clever boy.'' Horatio stood up, stroking the boy's silken, dark curls as he did. Calleigh glanced at Kyle and could see he was stunned by this softer side of his father. Calleigh decided that she needed to tell Horatio to be more demonstrative with his son, she wasn't the only one experiencing longing.

''It's a stegosaurus Nathaniel and a herbivore.'' Bones said from her vantage point. Nathaniel covered his mouth and giggled.

''Tempe, he's two. Steggie will do just fine.'' Booth stooped down to kiss his wife.

''He's very bright, he retains more than you realise. It won't hurt to tell him the correct name.'' Bones retorted and Booth shrugged good-naturedly as he kissed his daughter.

''Thank you Doctor Brennan for having Kyle, I'm sure he won't be any trouble.'' Horatio shot Kyle a meaningful look which Kyle chose not to respond to. He was slouching against the wall wondering where Jake was.

''It's fine Lieutenant Caine, I want you to catch this killer as soon as possible so anything I can do, please ask.'' Bones was earnest and Horatio recognised a fellow calling when he saw one.

''Although I have to warn you that with Jake for company he may struggle to stay out of trouble.'' Bones grimaced. Kyle thought she had no idea, really she didn't.

''I will tell him Tempe and he will be behave. Just check on them occasionally.'' Booth walked through the patio door and the others followed after saying goodbye. Calleigh didn't really want to leave the warm family home and she loitered longingly but then she felt that reassuring hand again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake kicked the cardboard box lying at his feet and sat down on the ground, leaning back against the garage wall. All he really wanted to do was chill in the pool, it was so hot. Jake still struggled with the constant sun and found himself wishing it would rain lightly all day sometimes, a gentle drizzle, not just the occasional heavy deluge. He felt homesick yet again and garage cleaning sucked big time then he felt something nudge his foot.

''Piss off Parks.'' He looked up at his little brother who was grinning at him.

''Gonna play some hockey. You can't come cos you're grounded. '' Parker took advantage and Jake kicked out at him but Parker stepped back.

''Pity you're crap at it then isn't it?'' Jake threw an old tennis ball at him and it hit him on the side of the head.

''Owww, I'm gonna tell dad you did that,'' Parker smirked and Jake wondered how many punches he could land before his dad caught him.

''Bite me Parker, you retard.'' Jake decided he couldn't be bothered

''Jakob, leave your brother alone and watch your mouth.'' Booth busted him before he'd even got up off the ground. Jake climbed to his feet and offered Kyle his knuckles.

''Alright, Mr C.'' Jake greeted Horatio and Calleigh was amused when he greeted him back.

''Brat.'' Jake called after Parker as he walked away poking his tongue out at him.

''Jakob.'' Booth warned wearily.

''So he can do what he likes can he? Talk about play favourites that is so not fair dad. You like him way more than me.'' Jake tried to rile Booth who ignored him.

''We are going to work, clear out the garage, leave your brother alone and mind your mother. Got all that?'' Booth reeled off a list.

''Not sure. What was the first thing you said, my principal says I have a short attention span remember?'' Jake flicked a soccer ball on to his foot. Horatio exchanged a wry smile with Calleigh, this boy was a character that was for sure and Horatio couldn't help liking him.

''Cute Jake, just do as you're told please.'' Booth snatched the ball. '' And no soccer, basketball, hockey or any other distraction you can think of, right? Clean the garage. Bye boys, have a good day.'' Booth ruffled Jake's hair and the adults walked away leaving two boys who looked very pleased with themselves. Horatio saw it and tried to suppress his feelings of misgiving, they were safe here surely.

''It's called football dad, not soccer. How many times do I have to tell you? Football, read my lips, football.'' Jake yelled after them and Booth grimaced but chose not to react.

Kyle stared at Jake in amazement, he wished he could speak to his dad that way but somehow he couldn't. Deep down Kyle was just too afraid that he'd end up back in foster care if he did. Horatio would be devastated if he knew how insecure Kyle was.

''You have a beautiful family.'' Calleigh commented as they walked to the car.

''Thank you, I know I do. Jake has issues as you may have noticed. We're very lucky but it has not always been this way. We've had more than our fair share of trial and tribulations. But that is a story for another day.'' Booth moved a bicycle lying across the drive way.

''Kids don't clean up after themselves however much you tell them.'' Booth shrugged apologetically and Calleigh was struck by what a truly amazing father this man was. Horatio could have no better role model not that he really needed one, he was doing pretty well on his own.

Horatio understood Booth's words about trials and tribulations far too well but he knew that he wouldn't give up, he was in this for the long haul. His son had become his world, totally ambushing his life and he couldn't be happier!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So you don't know her, take a good look. '' Booth pushed the picture towards the man opposite him. Horatio stood, a quiet yet ominous presence in the back of the interview room. Ramos, the arcade owner glanced nervously at him and then back at Booth when he tapped the picture sharply.

''I said take a good look.'' Booth reiterated and Ramos looked to his lawyer who nodded.

''I've never seen her before, who is she?'' Ramos snarled.

There was silence and Booth smiled pleasantly at Ramos.

''So you have never seen this little girl in your life is that correct?'' Booth checked and Ramos froze but then nodded when his lawyer cleared his throat.

''Yeah that's right.'' Ramos nodded and shifted in his seat.

''That is very interesting Mr Ramos.'' Horatio spoke from the back of the room as he looked out of the window.

'' Why's that?'' Ramos was arrogant and aggressive.

Horatio didn't answer him, he just walked slowly over to the side of the interview table and moved the picture with one finger, he looked at it closely and Ramos began to look distinctly uncomfortable.

''She is only a child.'' Horatio said looking up at Ramos with intense eyes, not disguising his disgust for the man in front of him.

''Not my problem is it?'' Ramos slouched in the chair.

''Isn't it?'' Horatio piercing eyes burned into him. Ramos tried to hide his panic but both of the cops in the room picked it up instantly.

''So you have no idea who this is then?'' Booth produced another picture and Ramos visibly diminished in stature.

'' Now her I know. She's some skank that I've seen on the streets. She comes around sometimes, begging for a job.'' Ramos sneered.

''Now Mr Ramos that is no way to talk about your girlfriend is it?'' Booth was condescending and Ramos looked again at his lawyer who held his hand up.

''Is there any point to this line of questioning Agent Booth? My client has admitted he knows this woman but he has not said that they have had any other relationship other than a casual acquaintance.'' He said coolly.

''Well that kinda of depends…'' Booth paused and Horatio stepped in.

'' We have a child services report here that states that last month this child, Kirstin Perlez was returned to the care of her mother, one Gloria Perlez and her home address is coincidentally your home address Mr Ramos. What do you have to say about that?'' Horatio delivered the killer blow and Ramos froze.

''So Mr Ramos do you still say that you have no idea who this little girl is? Take your time, we have plenty.'' Booth crossed his arms and smiled smugly whilst Horatio returned to the window.

The room was silent but then the door opened.

''Uuum.'' Calleigh held up a piece of paper.

''Excuse me.'' Horatio left and Booth stretched out his legs placing his hands behind his head. Ramos looked shell shocked and just stared down at the pictures, he looked like a caged animal as the pressure began to build.

''We found some blood on the knee of Kyle's pants, one Rodriguez Santos, known associate and erstwhile bodyguard of your Mr Ramos.'' Calleigh handed over the paper and Horatio nodded.

''This will help, thank you ma'am.'' Horatio squeezed her hand.

''Let me know what you need.'' Calleigh walked away, her insides quivering as she did.

''Calleigh, could you get a DNA analysis run, the child and Ramos please?'' Horatio had a hunch as he called after his colleague who had become so much more in the last twenty four hours. Calleigh turned and looked at Horatio, they were professionals and at work it was strictly business for both of them.

''What are you thinking H?'' Calleigh asked and Horatio was evasive as always.

''Lets wait for the result shall we?'' Horatio moved back towards the interview room.

''Would you care to explain this?'' Horatio pushed the DNA analysis over to Ramos.

''What is it?'' The lawyer took over as he perused the information.

''This blood was recovered from the scene of the murder of Special Agent Wade. DNA profiling shows it is the blood of Rodriguez Santos, one of your employees. Any comments about that?'' Horatio fixed Ramos with a stony eye.

''This interview is over unless you are going to arrest my client. Are you?'' The lawyer sighed.

''Yes, as a matter of fact we are.'' Booth stood up and Horatio beckoned over an officer.

''Take him.'' He ground out and the cop did just that.

XXXXXXXXXXX

''That was a really lame movie.'' Jake said as they walked from the movie house. Kyle nodded.

''Yeah, it was.'' He agreed.

''No it wasn't, it was really sad.'' Katie slapped Kyle's arm as she mopped at her eyes.

''That boy looked just like you, he was real cute too.'' Amy said to Kyle and Katie blushed. Jake looked sharply at Amy, she obviously felt no loyalty to her friends which deeply offended Jake so he helped his out.

''Hey, lets get ice cream.'' Jake grabbed her hand and practically dragged her away.

''He's so macho.'' Amy looked back as she let Jake manhandle her away.

'' You okay?'' Kyle took Katie's hand and she nodded, looking down shyly.

She sighed heavily.

''What's wrong?'' Kyle asked and Katie looked up at him, tears shining in her eyes. Kyle instinctively knew this was more than just a few tears because of sad movie.

''Katie, what's wrong? You can tell me, trust me please?'' Kyle implored and Katie wiped her eyes.

''It's my dad, he looked after that arcade but he's been so cranky and he won't talk to me. It's just us, my mom died when I was a baby. I hate it when he won't talk to me but something's been wrong for weeks now.'' Katie unloaded and Kyle tried not to panic. Not this again, how could he be involved in this yet again?

''What does he do?'' Kyle's curiosity got the better of him.

''He's an accountant.'' Katie replied and Kyle was relieved, accountants didn't murder people did they?

''Ky, you coming or what?'' Jake called out for help as Amy looked about ready to kiss him, he was pretty sure if he let her do that she'd eat him alive.

''We should rescue him, Jake is no match for Amy, she's kinda full on. I'm only hanging with her because Ki-Ki is away.'' Katie smiled apologetically and Kyle took her hand as they walked towards their friends.


	12. Chapter 12 Missing Parents

A long chapter this one. It has a bit of everything. The case, the kids, the dads, the mums (or moms as our American cousins say), should make everyone happy. Let me know what you think. Love reading your reviews, thanks as always to those who take the trouble. It is much appreciated and ideas are always welcome. I enjoy getting ideas from other people and those who know me will be aware that I often incorporate suggestions. Got any great ideas then share them please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sammie X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We need the mother. Then maybe we can find out her history with Ramos. We need to know if he was aware that he was Kirstin's biological father.'' Horatio was irritated and Booth sighed, he was too.

''She's disappeared off the face of the earth. My guys have checked all her known haunts and no-one's talking, they're all too scared. She hasn't been seen since last week when she fought with Ramos in the arcade. We have plenty of witnesses to that so we can hold him for a while but not too long. Do you want to interview him again, show him the results, see how he reacts?'' Booth was feeling the strain of this, he hated child abuse cases.

''Not yet. I want to hold onto that information for now.'' Horatio shook his head.

''What about Santos?'' Horatio knew that was a no brainer really but asked anyway.

''Ditto, not seen since the explosion. Your guys recovered some pictures, he left with Wade.'' Booth knew his fellow agent was looking very dirty.

''The boys said that he talked about the girl didn't they?'' Horatio fidgeted with his shades, a sure sign he was reflecting.

''We can't assume it was her he meant but it does look that way.'' Booth admitted reluctantly.

''Agent Booth, I understand this is uncomfortable for you but facts are facts aren't they?'' Horatio caught Booth's eye and he nodded.

''I know Horatio but I just don't get it, he was there to catch these people and he becomes one of them just like that.'' Booth clicks his fingers.'' He was one of our best young agents and was desperate to prove himself, it was why he was given this case. It's disappointing to say the least.'' Booth was struggling.

''Not everyone is as dedicated as you Seeley, people have secrets, dark secrets sometimes.'' Horatio tried to help out his fellow law enforcement officer, he'd been disappointed by people on many occasions.

''I know but it still pisses me off.'' Booth smiled and Horatio nodded.

''Indeed and so it should. We need to talk to the child's friends, get an idea of her life that would help.'' Horatio got back to the matter in hand.

''Yes, we can do that tomorrow. I have my guys checking the computers from Ramos' home that might give us something.'' Booth was optimistic that would give them leads, kids ran their lives through computers these days.

''Seeley, I think we should relieve your wife. This can all wait until tomorrow can't it? We have our people looking for the mother.'' Horatio knew he couldn't be 24/7 anymore, he had a life, a family now. He had to adjust to the idea that they were going to have to close sometimes.

''Yeah, we should probably do that. The kids will have worn her out by now. She gets kinda tired.'' Booth agreed with him.'' Do you mind if I discuss the file with her? She might be able to help.'' Booth asked and Horatio nodded.

''I hope so Seeley, I really do.'' Horatio had a bad feeling about this case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boys looked around the garage whilst Bones glared at them with furious eyes, her hands on her hips.

''Do you have any idea how worried I was? You are very lucky I did not call your father Jakob.'' She snapped and Jake attempted to appear shamed faced but failed miserably. Kyle laughed and Bones fixed him with a glare of his very own.

''And you young man. You are both in big trouble.'' Bones hated being this way but this time she was really angry and wasn't putting on an act which was what she normally did when she told Jake off.

Both boys looked awkwardly at her and she caved which was her usual default position.

''I am prepared to cover for you just because your dads are way too busy to deal with your childish acting out. But you guys need to get going because Seeley will not let the fact you have done absolutely nothing totally ride, Jakob.'' Bones was looking quite mean but Jake knew she had caved despite appearances.

''Thanks Mom, it's not worth upsetting him is it? Yelling is not good for his heart.'' Jake kissed his mom's cheek and her expression softened slightly.

''Your father's heart is perfectly sound thank you very much despite your constant attempts to give him a heart attack. Where did you go anyway?'' Bones asked suspiciously, they both looked clean and respectable so it couldn't have been too bad, probably legal which was a relief.

'' Kyle has a girlfriend.'' Jake smirked at his buddy who blushed.

''Bite me, Jake.'' Kyle grinned though.

''Oh, right, girls, should have guessed. Just get to work guys.'' Bones walked away, relieved it was so innocent. She needed to sit down, her back was killing her.

''So where do we start then?'' Kyle picked up a box.

'' We don't Ky. We're busted so I vote we just play ball.'' Jake threw a basketball at Kyle.

''Thought you didn't play this game.'' Kyle caught it expertly, he'd played a lot of ball in juvie.

''I have been known Ky.'' Jake knocked the ball from Kyle's hand and jumped, dumping it easily.

''Game on dude, game on.'' Kyle collected the ball and clearing up was quickly forgotten.

''Why don't you guys join us for some take out pizza? We can talk about the case and look over the file again. There might be something obvious we've missed.'' Booth suggested as they got from their respective cars.

''That sounds good.'' Calleigh agreed, she glanced at Horatio who had pulled off his shades and was watching the two boys playing a lively game of basketball on the drive way, the garage just as they had left it.

''So what do you know? Looks like the kids spent the day goofing around.'' Booth seemed resigned to the fact.

''So it would seem.'' Horatio tried to avoid Calleigh's eyes as he remembered her words from that morning. Booth walked across the grass and picked up Jake in a bear hug from behind, he held him up, his feet dangling. Jake had been too busy blocking Kyle to notice him, Kyle saw him though and he instantly froze glancing guiltily at Horatio who remained impassive.

''Garage looks the same Jakey, why's that?'' He said as the boy struggled helplessly.

''Dad, put me down and don't call me Jakey, it's totally lame. Put me down, I'm not a baby.'' Jake protested whilst Kyle laughed at his predicament.

''For the record kiddo, you'll always be my baby.'' Booth teased and Jake went bright red as he struggled even harder.

Booth let him go, swatting the seat of his pants before he slung his arm around his neck so he couldn't escape.

Horatio exchanged a look with Calleigh, he didn't really approve but Booth was a hands on dad so he wasn't that surprised. Jake was hardly permanently damaged and he obviously loved his father to death which gave Horatio food for thought. It wasn't like his own father, which had been something altogether different.

''Ooow, dad that hurt. Don't.'' Jake was embarrassed that his dad was treating him like he was five in front of Kyle who carried on laughing.

'' You did nothing, Jake, how did you expect me to react? So what have you been doing as if I didn't know?'' Booth held his hand out to Kyle for the ball. Kyle tossed it over and Booth held it up.

''I said no to this didn't I?'' He was smiling as he spoke and Jake shrugged pulling himself away from his dad's grasp.

''We tried dad but there was too much to do wasn't there Ky?'' Jake kicked the ground in a supposed show of remorse.

''Yeah, way too much.'' Kyle backed up his friend immediately and Horatio looked away to hide his smile, he was glad that Kyle had a buddy. Calleigh saw him and thought he had taken leave of his senses.

''So you did nothing instead.'' Booth picked up a stray box and threw it into the untidy garage.

''One day I would actually like to park a car in there. Which means Jakey you've pulled garage duty again tomorrow after school and this time you're gonna do it. We clear?'' Booth was laid back so Jake nodded. Booth knew he should be mad but somehow after the trauma of the case, the normality of having his kid act out in such a harmless way was reassuring.

''Yeah okay, I get it. I'll do it.'' Jake winked at Kyle who smiled shyly before glancing at his dad.

''And you can help him, Kyle.'' Horatio was assertive and Kyle nodded. Horatio's house, by coincidence, was only two blocks away so Kyle coming over the next day would be easy.

''I will Dad, promise.'' Kyle nodded and Calleigh shook her head in despair.

These two kids were a piece of work and although the two men would argue the point had their fathers wrapped around their little fingers. Their methods were different, Jake was cheeky and funny, Kyle sensitive and apparently vulnerable but they had these two grown men exactly where they wanted them.

''You kids should apologise don't you think?'' Calleigh decided to be bad cop as her colleagues seemed so unwilling.

Kyle looked at her in shock as she played the disciplinarian that was needed and then mumbled an apology.

''What he said.'' Jake pointed at Kyle then picked up the ball now lying at Booth's feet.

''Uh-uh, I don't think so. You've had enough fun for one day. Give.'' Calleigh did it again and the men let her. Jake shrugged and handed her the ball meekly.

''I'm hungry.'' Kyle said with a sideways glance at Horatio who looked instantly guilty. Calleigh suppressed a groan. She had never seen her boss so easily manipulated but there again she'd never seen him in the role of a normal father, the last few months had been anything but normal. It was clear to Calleigh that Kyle was beginning to understand the power he wielded over Horatio. It wasn't really his fault, he had never been set boundaries or shown any love so this must feel like he had died and gone to heaven.

'' Which makes it lucky that you're getting pizza doesn't it? Not that you deserve it. Go on, scoot.'' Calleigh was apparently in charge and waved the two boys towards the house.

She gave both men a severe glare placing her hands on her hips.

''Those two boys need you guys to step up, they are running rings around you at the moment. You do realise that they were involved in a major felony only twenty four hours ago or have you forgotten?'' Calleigh was furious at Horatio's inaction. The men glanced nervously at each other, she did have a point.

''Back in the day they would be nursing the smarts about now and if you want my opinion that would not be such a bad thing. Might just save their lives.'' Calleigh made both men feel like they were the ones who had misbehaved.

Calleigh rolled her eyes and stomped off towards the house.

''I think we just got told off although she is right. We did kinda let them get away with it.'' Booth chuckled.

''Yeah, I think we did.'' Horatio replied thoughtfully.

He was contemplating the fact that Calleigh was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He also knew that she would make a wonderful mother and not just for Kyle. It was a revelation and as he walked to the house, it felt like he'd finally found the home he'd been searching for all these years. It had never occurred to him before that home could come in the form of a beautiful woman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adults sat at the kitchen table and perused the file.

''Do you think the mother suffered the same fate as the girl?'' Calleigh gazed at a picture of mother and daughter, it was painful to see laughing people who had no idea what fate had in store for them.

''Seems likely but we have no body so can't make assumptions.'' Horatio replied softly as he looked at the same picture.

''That child just stayed there and fell asleep. She probably had no idea she could die. Something must have scared her so much.'' Bones sipped her tea as she contemplated that awful fact.

''Not much of a stretch to imagine what, is it? Ramos is a remorseless son of a bitch. I don't think even if he knew she was his daughter that would have stopped him exploiting her.'' Booth was struggling with the idea that a father could care so little and Horatio understood how he felt.

The woman exchanged smiles, these men were the epitome of caring, involved fathers and it wasn't surprising that this case was bothering them so much.

The adults stared at the kids sitting on the floor, trying to remind themselves that life was not miserable for every child in the world despite what their jobs showed to the contrary. Nathaniel was sitting tucked under Jake's arm sucking his thumb whilst the two older boys were making up a complex Lego model, a pastime that they were undertaking under protest. Parker was sitting on the couch laughing at their futile efforts to produce something that vaguely resembled the picture on the box. Sarah was playing with a shape sorter happily beside them, she was always content when surrounded by her brothers.

''Parks, if you couldn't do this yourself. Why did you buy it?'' Jake read the instructions for about the millionth time.

''These make no sense.'' Jake threw the paper away in disgust. Parker giggled, pleased that his brother and friend were doing all the hard work.

Jake decided to help Sarah out, showing her how to put in the star shape. Horatio and Booth exchanged an indulgent look, it was very cute to see the teenage boy playing with the tiny girl as she clapped her hands and bounced with delight.

''It'll be cool when it's done.'' Parker said and Jake rolled his eyes, teenage disdain never far away.

''It's not so hard, I'll do it for you.'' Kyle quite liked playing the older brother, he'd never done it before. Horatio felt pride as he watched him and when Calleigh touched his arm briefly, he knew she felt the same.

''He's way nicer than you.'' Parker teased Jake who shrugged as he held out another shape to Sarah. She grabbed it and looked down at the sorter in her lap.

''Yeah well, he doesn't know what a pain you are does he? '' Jake stood up, deciding to leave his little sister to it.

''Ky, you want a soda?'' Jake didn't wait for an answer and walked to the kitchen. Kyle followed him then he stopped dead staring down at the table where several pictures lay. He motioned with his eyes when Jake looked puzzled. Jake looked down and then stepped back abruptly.

''You okay son?'' Horatio noticed immediately.

''Uuuum, I..I..I..'' Kyle stuttered and Calleigh got up.

''What's wrong Kyle?'' She placed her arm around his shoulders and could feel he was shaking.

''Are you sick?'' Horatio got up as well, alarmed by this sudden disintegration in his son's well being.

''No, I'm fine Dad.'' Kyle shook his head and then bit his lip. Horatio saw it, it was Kyle's tell, it meant he was lying.

''Kyle, you have to tell me or I can't help you.'' Horatio nodded at Calleigh who dropped her arm and Horatio replaced it with his. Calleigh watched him with satisfaction as he took another vital step in this precious relationship and comforted his son physically.

''It's the picture, we know her. She goes to our school or at least she did.'' Jake explained hesitantly.

''I'm sorry Ky but that one is a marker picture which means she's dead. Sorry mate.'' Jake patted his buddy's arm.

''I'm right aren't I? She's dead and if you guys have the picture then it must mean she was murdered right?'' Jake was forthright and there was a stilted silence.


	13. Chapter 13 Kyle's Girl

Here you go. Struggling with this a little now. Ideas or suggestions would be gratefully received as I need a fresh perspective.

Anyway hope you enjoy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''What's her name?'' Calleigh was the one who was finally brave enough to ask. They knew her name but Calleigh wanted to be sure this wasn't a case of mistaken identity, the Child Services file had neglected to list the girl's current school or they would have had a head's up.

''Kirstin Perlez but everyone calls her Ki-Ki.'' Kyle was the one who answered her and he sounded in a daze. It was the same girl.

''Don't say it again Jake, we heard you the first time.'' Booth stopped his son who looked about to spout forth yet again.

''Is it true dad? Is she dead?'' Kyle spoke to the person in the room he trusted the most. Horatio squeezed his shoulders and then nodded.

''Yes son, I'm afraid she is.'' Horatio confirmed Kyle's worst fears.

''Okay.'' Kyle sounded defeated as if he couldn't assimilate any further loss, he slumped against his dad and Horatio stood solid holding him up.

''Jake, you need to tell us about her.'' Booth spoke to his own son who was watching his friend sympathetically.

''She's Katie's best friend, you know the girl from the burger place. She's supposed to be on vacation, some vacation huh?'' Jake stepped up as always.

''Her dad runs the arcade that blew up but he's a sleaze so we avoid him if we can although he gives us free tokens sometimes. Ki-Ki's cool, nice, sweet, you know? She was a foster kid so she's kinda nervy. A little like…'' Jake stopped before he said Kyle but everyone knew what he had been about to say. Jake chose not to reveal that he had harboured some hopes of double dating when she returned, it didn't seem right now. He didn't even realise he was still referring to her in the present tense.

''You've met Ramos?'' Horatio asked sharply and Jake stared back at him with wide eyes, not sure how to reply.

''Yeah dad, we have.'' Kyle spoke and Horatio pulled away fixing the top of his son's head with eyes that revealed little.

''What have I told you Jake? You do not engage with people we do not know any more than you have to. '' Booth didn't hide his annoyance, his fear over what could have happened impairing his judgement.

''Seeley.'' Horatio reminded Booth that they still needed information from the boys and the fear of god always guaranteed silence from children. Horatio knew instantly that there was a sub text here that he didn't know about.

''Dad, he's the dad of a friend from school, we were polite that's all. You're always saying that I should be polite to adults aren't you?'' Jake turned Booth's past words very effectively around on him.

''Is that what she said he was? Her dad?'' Horatio knew that was significant, Ramos was stupid if he thought this would stay hidden for long.

''Her step dad I think. She didn't like him much.'' Kyle admitted.

The adults digested what the boys had revealed and Booth stood.

''Jake, where does Katie live? Do you know her address?'' He asked and Jake looked at Kyle for guidance.

''Uuuum.'' Jake stalled waiting for his friend's signal.

''This is nothing to do with Katie.'' Kyle pulled away from Horatio and glared at him.

''Son, we have to speak to her. We have two dead bodies, a man and a child. This is important Kyle.'' Horatio didn't back down from a confrontation with Kyle, he had a duty to these people. They were dead and needed someone to fight their corner and this is what Horatio did.

''No, it's nothing to do with her, leave her alone.'' Kyle was having none of it.

''Kyle, tell me what I need to know right now. I cannot help your friend if you don't let me.'' Horatio was not intimidated by Kyle's response. Father and son locked eyes and there was a heavy silence.

'' No, leave her alone I said.'' Kyle challenged Horatio. Calleigh took a deep breath and stepped between father and son.

''I'll call Eric. He can tell us.'' She said.

''Kyle will tell me.'' Horatio waved Calleigh's assistance to one side and she blinked, hurt by his words.

''Will I?' Kyle snarled.

''Yes, you will because I am asking you.'' Horatio replied with steely tone and Kyle blushed as he struggled to maintain eye contact. Suddenly, Horatio was hit by his conscience, he couldn't behave with Kyle the way he did other people, he wouldn't command respect and co-operation from his son unless Kyle had total belief in him.

''Kyle, trust me okay?'' Horatio touched Kyle's cheek and it was as if time had stood still as they all waited.

''You won't let anything bad happen to her?'' Kyle checked and Horatio felt like a dagger had been plunged into his guts. What did he have to do to make this kid believe that he was a good guy?

''No Kyle, I won't let anything bad happen to her.'' Horatio managed to reply levelly.

''Okay, I'll tell you.'' Kyle conceded and as he spoke, he took Horatio's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hi Katie, is your dad home?'' Booth asked as the young girl opened the door.

''No, he's not here. What do you want?'' Katie narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

''We would just like to speak to your dad that's all. Can you tell us where he is?'' Horatio said with a reassuring smile and Katie's resistance crumbled a little.

''Who are you?'' She asked keeping the door opened only a crack.

''I'm Special Agent Booth and this is Lieutenant Caine.'' Booth replied and Katie looked terrified.

''You're Kyle and Jake's dads aren't you? I saw you with them, they said you were cops. Kyle looks like you.'' Katie said directly to Horatio who smiled gently.

''We're here to help Katie.'' He followed up and Katie stepped away from the door.

''You should come in I guess.'' She said uncertainly, she played with her hair nervously as she regarded the two men.

''Where's your dad Katie?'' Booth asked as they stepped cautiously over the threshold, both men very aware they were dealing with an unpredictable minor.

''I don't know.'' Katie's twirling of her hair reached a crescendo and Horatio began to wish they'd bought Calleigh into this situation with a jumpy teenage girl.

''Katie, can you tell me about your friend Kirstin?'' Booth asked and Katie's face instantly clouded.

''Why do you want to know about Ki-Ki? She's on vacation that's all.'' Katie revealed more in that statement than she realised. Horatio and Booth exchanged looks, so she knew what had happened, that much was obvious.

''Where did she go Katie?'' Horatio asked as he looked directly at her, she quaked under the scrutiny and began to cry softly.

''I don't know okay? She just went away that's all?'' Katie looked on the edge of melt down when the door burst down.

''Who are you and what the hell are you doing in my house?'' Katie's dad was home and he wasn't very happy to find strangers in his house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh drove home with a very silent boy slumped by her side.

''You okay?'' She asked reticently, she wasn't sure whether she should do this, the whole situation felt on the edge.

'' He won't freak her out will he?'' Kyle sat up and stared defiantly at Calleigh.

''Kyle, has your father ever let you down? Like ever?'' She replied staring at the road ahead.

''No, he hasn't.'' Kyle said incredulously as he recognised what Calliegh was saying.

''He loves you Kyle but you know that don't you?'' Calleigh did glance at the boy this time and his face was emotionless.

''Does he?'' He sounded damaged and it saddened Calleigh that despite Horatio's best efforts there was little he could do to stop Kyle's past from influencing his present, like father like son.

''Yes Kyle, he does. You know he does, don't try to sucker me Kyle.'' Calleigh confronted the young boy who meant so much to the man she now had to acknowledge to herself that she loved.

''Whatever.'' Kyle stared sullenly out of the window.

''Kyle, he won't leave you. He will never leave you, you have to understand that.'' Calleigh was not about to give up. Kyle had to put aside his insecurities and trust his father, they would never move on otherwise.

''That's all very touching but they all say that and then they're just gone.'' Kyle looked at her again, his eyes hard and Calleigh could see past betrayals shining through .

''He won't do that, he will never do that. Whatever you do your father will stand with you. He is not going anywhere Kyle, you will never be alone again. '' Calleigh gave something up of the man who was such an enigma to most people but not her.

Kyle gulped self consciously as he felt his eyes fill with tears.

''Are you sure?'' he asked plaintively, it was the little boy lurking within and he was afraid. Kyle sighed heavily as he fought against his tears and Calleigh felt despair, why didn't boys just cry when they needed to? Society had to stop making them bear pain without expressing it.

''Its okay to cry Kyle, you should do that more often. You have had a tough time and you need to release it. Talk to your dad and maybe cry on his shoulder some?'' Calleigh hoped she wasn't over stepping the mark here.

''Its weak though isn't it? Real men don't cry.'' Kyle spoke in a whisper, his voice thick with emotion as he relayed the words of a misguided male role model from his past.

''No Kyle, it isn't. Sometimes it's the bravest thing you can do.'' Calleigh felt overwhelmed by wanting to comfort this boy, to take him in her arms and hug the hurt away.

Kyle didn't answer as he struggled to control himself.

''Its okay Kyle, we'll be home soon You're safe there.'' Calleigh nodded at him and he look back at her through clouded eyes.

''Whatever.'' He shrugged looking away, the damaged teen winning out once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Get out of my goddamn house.'' Mark Morrison had been expecting this but it didn't mean he was about to co-operate.

''Mr Morrison, I understand that you are Mr Ramos' accountant is that correct?'' Horatio asked coolly and Morrison looked horror stricken but then he nodded.

''Yes, he's my client. What of it?'' Morrison pushed Katie behind him.

''Well in light of recent events we would like to discuss your dealings with him in more detail.'' Booth pulled his cuffs out as Horatio explained and Morrison went pale.

''My daughter, I can't leave her alone. My wife died when she was a baby, it's just us.'' He stuttered.

''We will arrange for Child Services to look after her but you need to come with us.'' Horatio waved Booth over. He hesitated, watching the girl compassionately, it wasn't really appropriate for a child to witness her father being arrested and Booth's basic human decency stopped him.

''No! No, please don't take him away. He did nothing wrong, please.'' Katie clutched onto her father, hysterics not far off.

''Honey, you need to come over here to me. Right here, beside me.'' Horatio held his hand out and Katie blinked before looking up at her father. He nodded and she stepped forward, Horatio pulled her beside him. Booth was fast once the child was safe and led Morrison quickly away trying to limit the damage.

'' He didn't do anything.'' Katie was suddenly very calm and Horatio knew with a sinking heart that this girl, who had his son totally smitten, was involved in their homicides up to her neck.

''If that is true Katie then he will tell us that won't he?'' Horatio revealed little of his thoughts.

''Yes, he will.'' Katie nodded. ''So what happens to me now then?'' She asked lifting her chin and Horatio saw a hardness that had not been present five minutes ago. Something had happened to this young girl to blacken her soul and it was Horatio's job to find out what however much it made his son hate him.

''I think Katie that you are going to need to speak to us as well.'' Horatio stated and Katie's face fell confirming all Horatio's suspicions.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle went to bed as soon as they stepped into the house and Calleigh watched him helplessly. He wasn't interested in her and it hurt her feelings as she wanted to offer the comfort that he needed. His rejection was total and Calleigh was powerless to do anything about it.

She sat with a sigh on the couch with a glass of much needed wine and waited for Horatio to come home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh sat up with a start as she felt soft lips brush hers. She blinked sleepily looking directly into intense blue eyes. Horatio smiled and placed his hand on the side of her head, stroking her silky hair.

''You are so beautiful you know.'' He breathed as he placed a butterfly kiss on the soft nape of her neck.

Calleigh groaned as desire shot through her like a lightning bolt, Horatio chuckled as her eyes darkened with lust.

''You need to speak to Kyle.'' Calleigh put her own needs to one side and Horatio stilled before pulling away. Calleigh scooted her legs round and Horatio sat on the couch next to her.

''Yes, I know I do.'' Horatio sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. A heart to heart with Kyle was long overdue and for once in his life, Horatio had no idea where to start, there was a lot to cover not least his behaviour.

''This girl, Katie, is involved Calleigh. We don't know how because she won't speak to us but she is. The father was the same, insisting that he wouldn't speak without his lawyer who was very conveniently unavailable. We're gonna try again in the morning.'' Horatio told her what they had.

''Not about the case Horatio, forget about the case for now. You need to connect with him, he's so hurt and lost on one hand yet on the other he's realising that he can manipulate you. You need to reassure him and reinforce the boundaries because if you don't, he's gonna do something stupid again. I can feel it.'' Calleigh took his hand and Horatio turned to her, giving her his sideways glance. She knew it meant he was digesting her words then he nodded.

''You're right and I need to do it now don't I?'' Horatio made a decision and stood up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review, thanks to my faithful that do, what would I do without you? Probably stop writing this thats what. Need some feedback here people, I'm feeling needy!


	14. Chapter 14 The Talk At Last!

Thanks for all the lovely reviews. Posting this quickly as haven't had much time this week. Some people seem to question men being affectionate to their sons which I find quite sad. In my experience, men are openly loving with their boys these days which is a relief if you ask me especially for woman everywhere. Thankfully the days when men shook their son's hands to show their love is long gone and this means that boys grow up much more able to express emotion which is real progress.

Would like some feedback after this chap as I'm struggling with how Horatio might react so some help would be much appreciated.

To Mrs Darcy 1234 thanks so much for your message, I tried to reply last night but my computer was playing up and I don't think it got to you. I will try again later when I have more time. I'm not ignoring you honest, I'm just in a rush now!

Enjoy, Sammie X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio knocked and walked into the scene of devastation that was his son's bedroom, it was like any other teenage boy's room and that pleased Horatio, at least here Kyle felt comfortable enough to be himself. The boy in question was lying on the bed staring at the ceiling, an I Pod in his ears. Horatio touched his arm and Kyle bolted upright like a frightened deer.

''Ssssh Kyle, it's just me. Dad'' Horatio spoke softly. Kyle ripped the headphones from his ears and he was plainly frantic.

''Is Katie alright?'' he asked desperately. Horatio had to suppress irritation at the implication of those words. Did Kyle think he was some kind of monster?

''Yes Kyle, Katie is fine. I want to talk about you.'' Horatio sat on the desk chair and leant forward placing his elbows on his knees. He looked over at Kyle who was eyeing him suspiciously.

''What about me? I'm fine, what did Calleigh say?'' Kyle's voice was laced with betrayal, had Calleigh ratted to his dad about his tears?

''Calleigh did not say anything Kyle. We should have done this before and you know it.'' Horatio was calm in direct contrast to Kyle who looked incredibly uncomfortable.

''You're mad aren't you? About the garage thing and Ki-Ki's dad. It was only a coupla times dad and some crappy game tokens. No big deal.'' Kyle used his normal get out jail card, feigning surprise when Horatio called him on something.

''That is only part of what I want to talk about although we are going to talk about that. You haven't shown the best judgement Kyle.'' Horatio couldn't ignore it now Kyle had brought it up.

''Whatever.'' Kyle shrugged, annoyed because he knew Horatio was right.

''Kyle…'' Horatio paused to collect himself. '' I love you and I want you to know that whatever you do or say, that will never change.'' It was so hard for Horatio to give so much of himself but he knew he had to. Kyle froze and appeared unsure how to respond.

''If you need to tell me anything then you have to know that I will always listen. Whatever it is, I'm your father Kyle but I have never done this before. I'm trying and you have to meet me half way.'' Horatio found it was easy now he'd started.

''I haven't done this before either dad.'' Kyle whispered and Horatio was stunned, why hadn't he realised that?

''No, I guess you haven't.'' Horatio smiled and then he rose. Kyle looked alarmed.

''Kyle, I am not going to hurt you. I would never hurt you.'' Horatio sat down on the bed and Kyle moved away from him. Horatio tried not to feel pain at the rejection but he failed, it must have shown in his eyes because Kyle suddenly crumpled. The tough façade slipped and he looked close to tears. Horatio lifted his arm and Kyle looked uncertain but then he smiled. He slipped under the arm and Horatio squeezed his shoulders.

''I know you wouldn't hurt me dad.'' Kyle reciprocated Horatio's honesty.

''Kyle, why are you so nervous of me? What do you think I'm going to do?'' Horatio prayed that his son wasn't living with the same fear that he'd grown up with.

''I don't want to go back dad.'' Kyle sniffed, looking down as the tears took hold.

''Go back? Go back where?'' Horatio didn't understand, did he mean jail?

''Into foster care, I can't. I know what it's like to have a family now and I don't think I could do it again. It's okay when you don't know how other kids live but when you do…. '' Kyle stopped talking and Horatio had to swallow a lump in his throat.

''Kyle, that will never happen. You have to trust me. I would never put you back in foster care, you belong here with me now.'' Horatio moved quickly, trying not to leave any doubt.

''You sure?'' Kyle didn't quite believe him.

''Kyle, I have a piece of paper downstairs that says so. If you don't believe me then believe that. I have accepted responsibility for you and I would never walk away from you, ever. More importantly as I think I just told you, I love you. Son, you're stuck with me forever and I mean, forever.'' Horatio found himself embracing his son, naturally and spontaneously and it felt good.

Kyle started to cry but through the tears Horatio clearly heard the words.

''I love you too dad.''

They stayed that way for a while until Kyle raised his head. Horatio caught his eye and Kyle blushed.

''You're not done are you?'' Kyle knew they still had unfinished business.

Horatio quirked an eyebrow and Kyle looked guilty.

''So you need to tell me what you did today and you have to be honest about it.'' Horatio knew that along with the love had to be guidance. This kid definitely needed guidance, his actions and the choices he made proved it on an almost daily basis.

Horatio stood up and sat on the chair again, aware this had to be a face to face conversation.

''Are you mad?'' Kyle asked his original question again.

''Yes Kyle, I am a little mad. You need to start doing what I tell you once in a while. You are a child and I am an adult which means there are occasions when I tell you what to do and you need to do it. Sometimes I will explain why but sometimes I won't because I don't have to. Whatever I do, it will always be in your best interests and that is the last time I justify myself to you.'' Horatio found this part of fatherhood much harder which was strange considering he spent most of his life ordering people around.

''That's not fair, what if you're wrong?'' Kyle protested and Horatio smiled.

''That Kyle is the joy of being the parent, I am never wrong.'' Horatio smiled and Kyle rolled his eyes but then he laughed.

''You're kidding right?'' Kyle shook his head.

''Yes Kyle, I am kidding. But…'' Horatio held his hand up as Kyle opened his mouth to add a further protest. ''You still need to mind me. Have we got an agreement?'' Horatio made it sound like Kyle had a choice which of course he didn't.

''Yes dad, I get it. I need to mind you.'' Kyle agreed, in some ways he suddenly felt much better, this set their relationship in stone and Kyle was happy. However, he wasn't sure he could keep to their 'agreement', he wasn't used to someone else calling the shots in his life.

''So now you get to tell me where you went this afternoon. The truth, Kyle.'' Horatio waited and Kyle flicked his eyes sideways before sighing sullenly which Horatio ignored, the attitude came with the territory.

Kyle told him even mentioning what Katie had said to him, Horatio was relieved, it was very innocent for once.

''Thank you son, that helps. So do you think you deserve to be punished?'' Horatio put Kyle on the spot.

''You're asking me? I'm a kid dad, so no, I don't think I deserve to be punished because I get it, really I do.'' Kyle demonstrated to Horatio that he understood his son very well by saying exactly what he expected him to.

''Do you? I'm not sure that you do, so you've pulled another weeks grounding.'' Horatio stood up as Kyle gave him a scathing glare.

''And Kyle if you break it, then I will not be happy and you will lose all these things that you entertain yourself with for at least another month. You understand me?'' Horatio did what any self respecting parent would do and Kyle was furious.

''You wouldn't?'' he said, although he knew he would if he had to.

''Oh yes I would. Goodnight Kyle. Go to sleep, its late.'' Horatio leaned down and planted a kiss on Kyle's head, lingering for a split second to enjoy the sensation. Kyle couldn't help smiling through his grumpiness at the warm gesture as Horatio left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I need you Kyle, I need you to help me.'' Katie's voice sounded desperate and Kyle knew he was done for, he would do whatever she asked. He instantly felt guilty, very aware of the promise he'd made to his dad earlier.

''Where are you?'' He asked glancing at his bedroom door. Kyle was thinking about waking his dad up, he knew he could trust him but on the other hand he really liked this girl. If he could help her out then she would be very impressed.

''A group home,'' Katie gave the address. ''Your dad arrested my dad. He tried to get me to talk to him but I wouldn't so they brought me here.'' She explained the last couple of hours.

''Why did he want to speak to you?'' Kyle froze, it had never occurred to him that Katie might know something. There was a long silence.

''Kyle, I need to tell you something but I can't do it over the phone. If you come then I will tell you, I'll tell you all of it. I promise.'' Katie sounded sincere but Kyle couldn't help feeling nervous. Katie could hear his doubt.

''Please Kyle, you're the only one I trust. Your dad was so mean and I'm frightened.''

''Please come, I need someone. My dad's in jail because your dad put him there.'' Katie turned the screw with her veiled accusation that Kyle was in some way responsible for her present predicament and Kyle felt himself weakening. He would be back in an hour, his dad would never know and Kyle might even be able to help him solve his case. Kyle tried to convince himself that he was doing this to help Horatio, that his dad would understand.

''Okay, I'll be there.'' Kyle agreed but something inside was screaming at him. He paused then dialled a number on his cell.

''Jake, I need your help.'' Kyle was committed to carrying this through but he knew that he should not go alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Katie stared at the glowering man nervously as she disconnected the call but then he smiled widely.

''Well done, little girl. Your daddy will be fine and no-one will ever know what you did. I promise okay?'' He touched her cheek and Katie tried not to pull away in revulsion. Ramos narrowed his eyes and Katie stepped back in fear.

''You do as I say and you will come out of this alive.'' He grabbed Katie's arm roughly and she winced in pain.

''Let's go, we need to meet your little boyfriend don't we?'' Ramos pushed her through the door in front of him. He stopped and checked his gun before following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio flung out an arm, fumbling for the ringing cell.

''Caine.'' He snapped, his voice thick with sleep.

''Horatio, its Seeley. Is Kyle in his bed?'' Booth sounded panicked and Horatio sat up, instantly alert.

''I don't know. Hold on.'' Horatio walked quickly to Kyle's room, to be confronted by an empty bed. He groaned in despair, when would this boy stop making bad choices?

''Oh no.'' Calleigh was just behind him.

''He's not there is he? Neither is Jake. I'll be there in ten minutes.'' Booth didn't wait for a reply, he just hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake was riding his bicycle, jumping the kerbs as Kyle skated along the middle of the street. Jake screeched to a halt in front of Kyle. Kyle stopped.

''What?'' Kyle already knew what he was going to say.

''Mate, this feels wrong.'' Jake said quietly, avoiding Kyle's eye. Kyle sighed and went to sit on the kerb. Jake joined him.

''I know.'' Kyle had been trying to ignore the warnings screaming in his head but he couldn't any longer.

''Have one of these.'' Jake offered a pack of cigarettes.

''Thanks.'' Kyle had smoked in juvie and now he wanted one, it was a good way of stalling.

''My dad was majorly pissed. He threatened to kick my butt which he hasn't done in a long time.'' Jake blew out some smoke and lay back on the grass.

''Yeah, my dad wasn't that happy either. We're pushing it aren't we?'' Kyle knew what they had to do.

''Yeah Ky, I think we are. They're good guys and this is out of order. Plus I feel jittery, that guy died. Don't think I want to end up the same way. Do you?'' Jake played with his shoe as Kyle inhaled deeply.

''There's always the totally crazy idea that our dads are right isn't there? This does feel kinda dangerous.'' Jake grinned and Kyle grinned back but then his face clouded.

''Do you think they've noticed?'' Kyle asked and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Uh yeah mate, that's a given and they're gonna go bloody mad at us. We're gonna have to suck it up but I still think that we should abort this mission and go home.'' Jake held out his knuckles and Kyle knocked them in agreement.

''Let's go.'' Kyle threw the cigarette into the gutter.

''Doing the right thing feels kinda good.'' Jake jumped on his bike and Kyle nodded, yeah it did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where do you think they went?'' Booth stood in Horatio's kitchen looking like hell, the worry lining his face.

''Eric is checking their cells. See what activity we have.'' Calleigh cut off her call.

''Right, good. I guess we wait. Do you want some coffee?'' Horatio didn't feel patient but they had to have some idea where to start.

They all jumped as the sound of the front door echoed around the house.

Kyle stepped into the kitchen, he looked fearfully at Horatio before gulping.

''We came home.'' He said simply as Jake appeared breathlessly behind him.


	15. Chapter 15 H Gets Proactive!

So this was a tricky one and I feel very nervous posting it. I tried very hard not to be influenced too much by the character of Booth and his approach to fatherhood but somehow this just felt inevitable, I'm not sure why. H is a very different character type but he has been pushed to the edge by Kyle and he needed to prove he wasn't afraid to assert himself with his son when he needed to. That's my take but you probably disagree, let me know.

Its more a gesture than anything else and I guess I was influenced alittle by the fact that H has proved himself to be a guy who will get physical when its called for but again you may disagree.

Thanks Jonezy for your long comment which I have to say made me even more nervous about this because your points were valid but reading it over, it still felt right.

To Mrs Darcy1234 who I love to death, I am very sorry if you hate this which I suspect you will but forgive me please. Sorry its so long too, know you hate long chapters.

To my other reviewers, love ya, you make it all worthwhile!

Anyway this is a very domestic chapter, the following ones will be more case based as that needs solving, its their job after all.

Enjoy. However I think not will be the general consensus, oh well, here goes. ( gulp!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''You did.'' Horatio replied evenly as Booth seethed behind him.

''The question is why did you leave in the first place isn't it?'' Horatio was the one doing the talking. Booth was happy to let him, what he had to say to Jake would wait until they were in the privacy of their own home.

''Katie called me.'' Kyle answered honestly. Horatio paused to digest this information before gesturing towards the table.

''Sit down gentlemen. We need to straighten this out don't we?'' Horatio gestured and both boys slipped into chairs. Booth joined them, eyeballing Jake the whole time. Calleigh stood silently by the counter, this was up to Horatio and she knew not to interfere.

''It's not Jake's fault. He was helping me out.'' Kyle protected his friend who smiled at him.

''Jake can take care of himself, Kyle.'' Booth replied and Jake ran his hand over his face. His dad was extremely upset and Jake couldn't really blame him considering their past.

''What did Katie say?'' Horatio wanted to get that out of the way before he got to Kyle. The softly, softly approach was now a thing of the past. Kyle had endangered himself and his friend, there was no way Horatio could let that ride.

''That you were mean to her and that she needed my help, that she had something she needed to tell me.'' Kyle shrugged, there was a look in Horatio's eye that was making him very nervous.

''Do you believe I was mean to her?'' Horatio needed to know if anything had changed.

''No dad, I don't.'' Kyle replied honestly and Horatio let out a sigh of relief, Kyle had finally begun to trust him.

''Okay, thank you for being honest. Calleigh, can you call Eric please? Get him to trace the call, see if we can get some co-ordinates. It was a cell right?'' Horatio checked with Kyle who nodded.

''Can I go to bed now?'' Kyle stood up, wanting to get away. Horatio made it clear with his eyes that Kyle needed to sit back down, which he did. More progress, last time they were in this situation, it had been Jake that Kyle listened to.

''Eric said that we will get back to us as soon as he has anything but it may take a while.'' Calleigh said to Horatio who nodded.

''Jakob, home now.'' Booth decided that this was a private discussion between father and son and he also needed to have one of those but not here.

''You did hear Kyle right? This wasn't my idea.'' Jake didn't move.

''I said home. Let's go.'' Booth ignored the plea and stood up. Jake sighed and did the same.

''Night Horatio, Calleigh. I'll see you in the morning.'' Booth took Jake's arm and they left.

''Looks like someone is in big trouble, Kyle. Did you think about that when you asked Jake to help you?'' Calleigh finally said something and Kyle shook his head.

''Well maybe you should have. You could have been hurt or even killed. This is not a game Kyle, these people are dangerous.'' Calleigh snapped. Kyle blushed and Calleigh groaned in frustration, kids could drive you crazy that was for sure.

''I am very glad you're home safe though. We were worried Kyle.'' Calleigh touched his face for a split second and Kyle was stunned.

''Sorry.'' He mumbled, he realised at that moment he was really fond of Calleigh and felt bad for worrying her.

'' You're forgiven just this once.'' Calleigh smiled affectionately and Kyle smiled back enjoying her warmth.

''I'm going back to bed H.'' Calleigh broke the touching moment as she didn't want to encroach too much onto Horatio's territory.

Calleigh kissed Horatio's cheek, it was a risk, the first time she had been demonstrative in front of Kyle. The boy didn't seem surprised, he actually looked pleased and Calleigh was thrilled that their relationship was now official. She left with a spring in her step.

''Did you think about what you were doing Kyle? What could have happened?'' Horatio was unsure how he made this point, he was rapidly running out of options. On the one hand Kyle did do the right thing eventually so needed some credit for that but he was still reckless which scared Horatio to death when he considered what could have happened. Horatio definitely felt like he was flying by the seat of his pants with parenthood at that precise moment. He decided to go with it and be guided by Kyle which indicated a lack of control that Horatio was very uncomfortable with but it was the best he could do.

''Kinda, I guess.'' Kyle shrugged but he hadn't really and Calleigh's words made the whole escapade appear about the dumbest thing he'd ever done, which was saying something for him.

''Kyle, I thought that we had come to some sort of agreement this evening. Did you mean any of what you said?'' Horatio knew he had but he wanted to make Kyle squirm.

''Yes dad, I did. You know I did. I came home again didn't I? That proves I did.'' Kyle looked up and was adamant in his reply.

''Yes, I suppose it does.'' Horatio smiled for the first time and Kyle looked relieved.

''That does not mean that I'm happy with you. When you go to bed, I expect you to stay there. Do you think that's too much to ask?''Horatio got stern again and Kyle's face fell. He should have guessed it wouldn't be that easy.

''No dad, it isn't. I won't do it again, I promise. I'm sorry, it was dumb.'' Kyle was earnest, this was a harder line than Kyle had experienced before with Horatio but he'd taken advantage so would now have to pay the price.

''Yes, it was and you won't do it again that's for sure. You need to use your brain more just the way you did tonight. Do you remember what I said would happen if you broke grounding?'' Horatio didn't cave although he wanted to.

''I know dad but I 'm here aren't I? I wised up, dad. We were trying to help, that's all. '' Kyle's voice took on a slight whine.

''I am aware of that but you still went in the first place didn't you? So what did I say?'' Horatio began to feel his anger rising as Kyle attempted to defend the indefensible.

''That you'd take my stuff away.'' Kyle mumbled. He understood why Horatio was doing this but it didn't mean he was going to be happy about it.

''So tomorrow, you put it all in the guest room but as a concession to the fact you showed good sense in the end, it will only stay there for an extra week. Although all of it goes, TV, computer, I Pod, everything.'' Horatio delivered sentence and Kyle looked horrified.

''Dad, I will be so bored. I'll drive you crazy.'' He exclaimed and Horatio tried not to smile. It was true, he probably would but it was a sacrifice Horatio was prepared to make.

''I told you before, read a book. Come on, let's go to bed. It's late. Could you stay there this time please?'' Horatio pulled Kyle from his chair as he appeared to be brooding about the loss of his precious possessions.

''Dad, I'm really, really sorry but I think you're being kinda harsh here. You're making this a really big deal and its stupid. You don't need to, I told you I get it.'' Kyle hadn't given up, now he was definitely whining.

Horatio decided if he was going to behave like a baby, he'd treat him like one. A short, sharp shock was needed to reinforce the message that Kyle's behaviour was unacceptable because it was clear he still didn't really get that.

''Do you?'' Horatio wasn't discussing it any further. Instead, he swatted Kyle's butt, just once but hard enough to make Kyle flinch slightly.

His son looked at him as if he'd gone mad which in a way he had but Horatio was surprised to find he didn't care about his son's indignation. Kyle had risked his life and Horatio was mad as hell at him, it was controlled but he was still angry. Another new experience, anger borne from love. Normally Horatio got what he wanted with a sharp rebuke or veiled threat but with his son's safety he wasn't prepared to take the risk on the effectiveness of his regular methods.

'' Kyle, if I was really harsh, that's what I would have done isn't it?'' Horatio raised his eyebrows and Kyle narrowed his eyes at him, an outraged outburst imminent.

''Dad, you can't do that. I'm way too old.'' Kyle was shocked and not a little chastened which had been Horatio's intention if only Kyle knew it.

'' Apparently not so unless you want me to do it again. I suggest you go to bed.'' Horatio responded mildly and Kyle decided to heed his advice, trotting from the kitchen quickly just in case Horatio carried out the threat.

Horatio turned out the lights before making his way back to his bed where a stunning woman awaited him. He would sleep soundly, secure in the knowledge that when he woke up in the morning, his son would be safe and sound. Sure Kyle hated him at the moment but Horatio could live with that as long as his son was still breathing in and out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So are you and Kyle okay?'' Calleigh asked as she traced the contours of Horatio's face with her finger. She was glowing and it wasn't from the early sunshine peeping through the shutters.

''No, he's mad at me. I had to get very proactive.'' Horatio felt slightly guilty but only slightly. He found it hard to acknowledge that being a father made him act in a way that was out of character sometimes, there again he had never been a father before so maybe it wasn't so out of character. This wasn't work, this was something else altogether.

''Oh right so what does that mean?'' Calleigh was surprised but she wasn't condemning. Kyle had been pushing his luck for a while now. Horatio had been very patient but Kyle had crossed the line into dangerous yet again despite several chances.

''Not a big deal but I do feel guilty. You should never use your superior strength to assert your will on a child should you?'' Horatio sighed, he wasn't even sure he believed what he was saying but he felt defensive about his actions.

''No you shouldn't but is that what you did?'' Calleigh stepped carefully and Horatio turned to face her.

''What do you mean?'' Horatio valued her opinion.

''Well it sounds to me like you just backed up your words to give them more effect. Was he hurt in any way?'' Calleigh asked, knowing the answer.

''No, of course not. Contrite perhaps but no, he wasn't hurt.'' Horatio shook his head.

''Horatio, he is not fragile, he's a tough, streetwise kid. He is not going to collapse in a heap because you did what most fathers would do when they reach the end of their tether. Its not the same, you know it isn't.'' Calleigh didn't say it outright but she didn't have to.

''No, I know it isn't but I should have been able to talk him round shouldn't I?'' Horatio knew he'd try to do that but he needed Calleigh's reassurances, it mattered to him.

''Horatio, you did that. Kyle was the one who chose not to listen. It was dangerous H, really, really dangerous and if this is what it takes to keep him safe then it's worth it isn't it?'' Calleigh made him feel better because Horatio knew it was, he would do anything to keep Kyle from harm. He smiled his agreement and Calleigh kissed him.

''We need to get up. Seeley is meeting us early, we're going to take another go at the accountant and the girl. Eric traced the call to the vicinity of the group home but when they got there, Katie was asleep in her bed so we don't really know what happened but I will find out. '' Horatio was grim as he got up from bed regretfully. He would have given anything to stay where he was but they had work to do.

Downstairs Kyle opened the door to a quiet Jake.

''Ky.'' Jake greeted him as he stepped over the threshold.

''J.'' Kyle was equally as quiet.

'You okay?'' Jake was contrite and withdrawn. Kyle shrugged, he was really but he was still reeling, he had never thought his dad would react that way. It would definitely give Kyle something to think about the next time he thought about taking off.

''Rough huh?'' Jake asked awkwardly. He wasn't about to go into details but he tried to offer some sympathy as he empathised with Kyle's mood, his was pretty similar.

'' Yeah, a bit. You want something to eat?'' Kyle asked but Jake shook his head.

''Nah, let's just go shall we? I avoided my dad this morning, I figure you feel the same.'' Jake understood and Kyle nodded picking up his backpack.

''Morning guys.'' Calleigh caught them leaving as she came down the stairs and both boys looked at the ground.

''Oh my, you boys are a sorry sight this morning.'' Calleigh suppressed a laugh, they were not their normal selves that was for sure. Neither boy answered.

''A little free advice guys, everyone has a breaking point and you pushed two of the good guys way past theirs last night with your little stunt. So you're gonna have to suck it up like the tough guys you'd like us all to believe you are.'' Calleigh delivered a home truth and Kyle looked coyly up at her.

''Sorry Calleigh.'' He said and she nodded. It was the little boy again, Calleigh knew this was a complicated time for any kid and the fact that Kyle revealed that part of himself to her was a huge compliment.

''So you should be. Just don't do it again okay? How about I make you some pancakes?'' Calleigh softened , the boys looked so miserable. She decided to cheer them up and was aware that the way to any boy's heart was through their stomachs.

''We have got time.'' Jake looked at Kyle, this was his call but Jake was starving.

''Pancakes would be good.'' Kyle grinned at Calleigh and his eyes lit up as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Those smell good.'' Horatio came in and kissed Calleigh as if it was the most normal thing in the world. Calleigh checked Kyle's reaction but he was too busy teasing Jake by holding the maple syrup out of his reach. Horatio poured himself some coffee and watched the boys bicker with amusement.

''They are, you should have some dad.'' Kyle found the time to speak to his father whilst he tortured his friend.

''I will.'' Horatio placed his arm around Calleigh's waist and she tried to ignore the tingle his touch evoked.

''I will pound you Ky if you don't stop being a pratt, give me the maple syrup.'' Jake pushed his chair back abruptly.

''You're gonna have you to catch me first.'' Kyle took off with Jake just behind him.

''Hey, don't fight in the house.'' Horatio called after them and Calleigh burst into laughter.

''Its okay outside of the house then?'' She asked and Horatio grimaced as a crash echoed from somewhere in his home.

''Difficult to stop that isn't it? They're boys.'' Horatio shrugged and Calleigh could clearly see that he was more relaxed than she'd seen him in a while.

''He doesn't seem traumatised to me H, the exact opposite in fact.'' Calleigh said quietly and Horatio nodded, it was a relief and yet Horatio knew that before this case was put to bed his new found understanding with his son would be put to the test.


	16. Chapter 16 Complicated Truths

This is getting more complicated, the case is complex so you may need to read it over to understand what happened. Its in keeping with the show that the case is not straight forward. Who's the most guilty? I'll let you decide cos I'm not sure really.

Thank you to those who review, you take the time to give me really detailed reviews and they are a great motivation. You know who you are and I love you all. Some of you are obviously aware of my other stories which is very flattering.

This one is reaching its climax although it has a way to go yet. Thank you for getting through the long chapters but I just can't write any other way. Sorry.

By the way, I am getting back to the Bones ones, promise.

Saw Harry Potter at the Imax last night. Enjoyed it, always makes me laugh how English it is. I wonder what Americans make of some of the slang like 'git' and the kids drinking butter beer. Harry was on 'Surbiton' station at the start which is where I grew up ( and most of my family still live) so that was very strange.

Review, let me know what you think. Love that!

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle and Jake stopped watching Katie storming across the school lawn towards them, a furious expression on her face.

''Where were you? I needed you and you left me!'' Katie was flushed with anger but Kyle could see fear in her eyes. Jake frowned and glanced at Kyle, he saw it too.

''My dad caught me, sorry.'' Kyle lied easily and Jake nodded his agreement.

''Your dad is an asshole.'' Katie raged and Kyle pulled a face at Jake who hid a laugh, it didn't seem appropriate to find anything funny in this situation.

''So are you gonna help me or not? My dad is in jail because of your dad, you owe me.'' Katie folded her arms and Kyle looked helplessly at Jake who shrugged.

''Katie, it's because of Ki-Ki, you get what happened to her right?'' Kyle was confused by this vixen version of the sweet girl he'd fallen hard for.

''Yes, I do. I'm not stupid Kyle.'' Katie snapped and Kyle frowned, she wasn't even upset and her best friend was dead! The bell went and the kids glanced at the school building.

''We should go.'' Jake flicked his head and Kyle nodded, he wanted to get away to think. Katie's behaviour was so bizarre that Kyle was suddenly terrified by the implications.

''No way are you going to school. Didn't you hear me Kyle? I need your help. You promised.'' Katie tucked her arm through Kyles and smiled. Kyle had no idea what to do, he knew he should just tell her to go to hell but something stopped him. He wanted to be the hero for once, his dad did it all the time maybe he could save this girl from whatever was scaring her so much. That would convince his dad that Kyle was responsible and not some baby who needed looking after all the time.

''Jake, will you help?'' Amy appeared next to Jake and touched his arm. Jake looked equally as lost as Kyle.

''Uuuum, Amy, this is serious stuff, you know that right?'' He said whilst casting Kyle a wide eyed 'help' look.

''I know Ki-Ki is dead, it's really scary.'' Amy sniffed and Kyle was horrified when he realised that Katie had begun to cry as well. He felt himself being pulled in yet again and when push came to shove, he didn't want to be after all.

Jake looked with surprise at Amy, not sure how much she really understood but he didn't know what to say as he was feeling pretty mixed up himself.

''She was my best friend and I need to find out what happened to her. Please Kyle, help me. '' Katie clung on and Kyle felt himself caving. Jake sighed as he saw his friend falter, he knew this was a bad idea but he would never abandon Kyle.

''What's the plan?'' He asked in a resigned voice. Katie lifted her head from Kyle's shoulder and grinned.

''I have this.'' She dangled a key from her finger.

''What is it?'' Kyle asked, his misgivings growing by the second.

''It's from a safe deposit box and I found it in my dad's desk. It will have papers, papers that will clear my dad. I know they will.'' Katie kept up the act, she felt guilty, aware that she could have cost these boys their lives but she would do anything to save her dad. She believed Ramos had run anyway so all she wanted now was some help to save her father.

''Uuuum, Ky we have company.'' Jake saw the two men striding across the grass towards them. He recognised them instantly from the lab and was not surprised when Kyle went pale. Katie dropped the key on the ground. Kyle stooped and pocketed it fast.

''Guys, shouldn't you be in class by now?'' Ryan stood behind Kyle just in case he did anything stupid. He was intimidating and a big guy, Kyle tried to step away from him but Ryan placed a restraining hand on his shoulder. Kyle looked at Jake who shrugged helplessly.

Kyle knew the men were under orders and not going to school was clearly not an option now.

''Uuum, yeah right, we were just going right Jake?'' Kyle was relieved that for once the adults in his life had saved him. He didn't want to be a hero after all, he was happy being a regular kid. He was aware his dad had decided he needed watching but instead of being angry all he felt was gratitude.

''So go then before we call your dads and let them know you're skipping school.'' Eric snapped harshly as he followed up Ryan's words.

''No, don't do that. We're not. Come on Jake, we're late.'' Kyle had never thought he'd be happy about going to school but life was full of surprises. Jake nodded, he was pretty happy with this turn of events as well.

''Katie, you need to come with us. We'll drop by the school office to let them know.'' Ryan stepped next to the young girl now it was clear that Kyle was going to be no problem. Both men flashed badges and Katie froze, unsure what to do.

''Kyle.'' Katie looked at him, she appealed to the only person she believed might help her and Kyle hesitated.

''Go to school right now Kyle because I will call your dad if I have to. You don't want that do you?'' Ryan produced his cell and shot Kyle a warning glare.

''Sorry Katie.'' Kyle caved immediately and quickly walked away, fighting guilt as he did. Jake took Amy's arm.

''Come on. You don't want to be involved in this.'' He said pulling the shell shocked girl away gently.

''You son of a bitch Kyle.'' Katie called after Kyle who didn't even look around, he decided there and then that he might give girls a miss for a while, his first serious romance hadn't gone so well.

Jake patted him on the back and Kyle nodded, he was okay.

''We should run or we'll get detention.'' Jake began to trot pulling Amy with him and Kyle was right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late afternoon before they spoke to Katie, they had to wait for the child advocate who was delayed elsewhere. They took another go at her father but he gave them nothing. It was frustrating and Horatio busied himself with shifting evidence from the scene whilst Booth went back to his office to interview some of the agents working with Wade on the case. He didn't have a chance to fill in Horatio before they found themselves facing a defiant young girl in the interview room but Booth knew he had discovered something very significant.

''So Katie, you know nothing about any of this. Is that right?'' Booth perched himself on the edge of the table, he smiled at the twitchy girl. Booth knew exactly what he was doing, if it meant charming the information out of this girl then that's what he would do.

''Jake looks really like you doesn't he? He smiles like that as well.'' Katie managed to throw Booth as she made it personal very easily. She was skilled at manipulation and despite the fact that Booth understood what she was doing, he still felt uncomfortable as if his son was now in the room watching him disapprovingly. Horatio stood by the window in his normal position, he realised that this girl was a much harder foe than her appearance portrayed. She was no innocent that was for sure.

''Does this help you with your memory?'' Booth placed a small, pink book very concisely on the table. Katie glanced at it nervously and looked sideways with a sneer.

''Do you know what this is?'' Booth pushed it across the table.

''No, should I?'' Katie pushed it back, her disgust evident.

''It belonged to your best friend, it's her diary. We found it under some floor boards at her home. Do you remember your best friend? This is you with her isn't it? You look like you're having fun. Were you at the beach?'' Booth placed a photo of the two laughing girls in front of her. Katie eyes betrayed a flicker of distress but then it was gone.

''Yes, I'm not stupid. Where's my dad? Can I see him?'' Katie changed the subject but Booth tapped the photo.

''Your father is helping us, we would like you to look at this.'' Booth glanced at the child advocate but she nodded, he was fine for now.

''I want to see my father.'' Katie glared at Booth who met her eyes without a flinch. There was silence and then Katie looked over at Horatio.

''Don't you say anything then?'' Katie challenged Horatio who gave a half smile before walking slowly towards her.

''Oh yes, I have something to say. Did Ki-Ki tell you that her father was passing girls through his arcade to the highest bidder? Girls to be used for sex, girls who were younger than you.'' Horatio fixed his cold blue eyes on her and Katie looked scared for the first time.

''No, she didn't. Can he speak to me that way?'' Katie was quick to call in reinforcements.

''He is investigating a murder so yes, he can speak to you that way.'' The child advocate could see nothing wrong with the questioning.

''I won't speak to you, Ki-Ki was a baby she had no idea what or who she was dealing with.'' Katie snapped irritably.

''But you did, is that right?'' Horatio was fast and Katie blinked, realising her mistake.

''I didn't say that.'' She replied, her voice quivering.

''Ki-Ki wrote it all down, she wrote it in here Katie. Not so dumb was she?'' Booth pulled the book away as Katie reached for it.

''Katie, you are in way over your head. Tell us what happened and then maybe, just maybe you can see your father.'' Horatio offered her a way out.

Katie blinked back tears as she saw her friend's face again, terrified as she looked down the barrel of a gun that Katie held pointing towards her, Ki-Ki had been so afraid, so very afraid. Katie gasped as a lump rose in her throat.

''She didn't get it, she just didn't get it.'' Katie dropped her head as the tears gathered rapidly.

''What Katie? What didn't she get?'' Booth tried to keep the urgency from his voice.

''I couldn't be alone, I don't want to be alone. My dad said I had to keep quiet or I would never see him again. I love my dad. He's all I have.'' Katie sobbed and Booth glanced at Horatio who blew out a sigh. So many young lives had been blighted by the greed of one evil adult, the damage was devastating and all encompassing.

''I know you do honey but now you need to tell us.'' Horatio crouched down and took her hand, Katie looked up at him.

''I really liked Kyle you know, I didn't want him to get hurt.'' Katie whispered. Horatio froze, what did she mean? Booth checked with the child advocate who again nodded.

''If that's true Katie then you need to tell us if Kyle is in danger.'' Booth tried to keep the panic from his voice.

''Not now but he was. He said you stopped him.'' Katie sniffed as she gained some control. Horatio was relieved, she was talking about the previous night.

''Tell us Katie please.'' Horatio spoke softly and Katie nodded.

''I was going to take Kyle with me to find Ramos but when he didn't show. I went to bed.'' Katie wasn't going to give up Ramos completely. She knew that meant death for both her and her father if she admitted he planned to kill Kyle. She didn't think it mattered now, Ramos was gone anyway.

H knew Kyle was at school where he belonged, Ryan and Eric saw to that and the squad car sitting outside the school confirmed it hourly. Horatio wondered if he should have him pulled from school but then dismissed the thought. His son's life had been disrupted enough and he was safe where he was.

''Don't stop Katie.'' Horatio prompted the girl who sighed in defeat, she couldn't carry this any longer anyway.

'' I didn't mean for Ki-Ki to die, that wasn't supposed to happen, I was trying to scare her so she would keep quiet. She was my friend but she was so stupid. Just so stupid. She told Santos, she should never have told Santos. My dad knew he was working for the FBI, Ramos knew too.'' She whispered and Horatio tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

''What did you do to Kirsten, Katie?'' Booth asked, intensifying the pressure. Katie glanced at him and then Horatio, blinking back tears as the realisation that she was now at the point of no return hit her.

''Mr Caine, am I going to jail?'' She asked fearfully.

''That depends Katie. There will be consequences but we'll get through them okay?'' Horatio was honest and Katie nodded.

Horatio stood and nodded to Booth. They were ready to wrap the case.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I cannot believe we pulled detention, that sucks it really does.'' Jake moaned as they trawled along the street. They had to walk, all the buses had gone and they had no choice.

''With company though.'' Kyle referenced the car following them, their dads were taking no chances.

''Yeah, didn't know I needed a babysitter. Not much chance of going to the park to skate then?'' Jake replied grumpily.

''We're grounded dude and we 're supposed to clean your garage.'' Kyle reminded Jake who pulled a face.

''Yeah right, like I was gonna forget that. My dad texted me to leave the garage until the weekend, guess they want us bored to death at home which is kinda typical. What can happen to us in my garage or at the park? There's way too many people around, its so paranoid. I swear their jobs screw up our lives all the time. Sometimes, I wish my dad didn't give a damn, why can't he be like other peoples' dads and be too busy to notice what I do? '' Jake moaned, he was venting and in reality he knew the park wasn't safe, he found that out the hard way a long time ago.

Kyle snorted derisorily, knowing his friend was talking nonsense borne from frustration.

''Yeah right like you'd really want that.'' Kyle called him on it and Jake laughed.

''Yeah alright, whatever but still, he doesn't have to be a hard ass all the time does he?'' Jake stopped outside Kyle's house.

''Well I'd ask you in but as there is absolutely nothing to do in my house cos my dad took away all my stuff plus he would kill me, I won't.'' Kyle held his knuckles out and Jake tapped them.

''I know dude, my mom will be watching the clock anyways. I'm gonna have to explain where I've been as it is. Laters mate.'' Jake waved and walked away towards the corner. Kyle watched him and Jake waved one last time before he disappeared from sight.

Kyle sighed and walked to the front door, he had a mountain of homework to do and he looked forward to an evening with Carla and his books with no pleasure. It sucked to be him right now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Why did you betray her Katie?'' Booth listened with dismay and when Katie admitted pulling a gun on Kirsten, he couldn't stop himself.

''She was gonna give the evidence to Santos who said he knew someone who would use it, I couldn't let that happen. My dad would be gone, gone forever and I would have had no-one. When I found out my dad told me that, that's why I kept it to myself. He did it for me, you know. So I could have everything I wanted. Ki-Ki was going to ruin it all.'' Katie tried to explain but all the adults in the room were looking at her in disbelief.

It was true that she had been manipulated, when she had discovered the true nature of Ramos' business six months earlier, her father had gained her silence through fear of him going to jail. However when Ki-Ki came to her for help, believing she could trust her best friend, she pulled a gun on her in an effort to get the evidence that she knew Ki-Ki had. Katie was almost as guilty as the people playing her.

''Why were you at the arcade?'' Horatio asked, he knew that he should be horrified that this young, innocent looking girl had acted in such a way but his career had opened his eyes. The world and the people that inhabited it were not always as they seemed.

''She hid it there. When I pulled the gun she ran away and I couldn't find her. I didn't know she was in the vent. You can't blame me.'' Katie lacked remorse that was clear, she saw this as the survival of the fittest.

''How did Ramos find out what you did?'' Horatio took a chance, he didn't know this was the case for sure but he had begun to piece together the jigsaw.

''He walked in when I was searching for her. I told him everything and he said he would take care of it. I saw him arguing with Santos and then Santos left with the cute young guy.'' Katie was now in full flow and provided yet more pieces of the puzzle.

''Then what Katie?'' Booth asked and Katie covered her face as she mumbled through her fingers.

''Then the arcade blew up.'' Katie began to cry uncontrollable and the child advocate stepped in.

''She needs a break.'' She said firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle stared down at the quadratic equation in despair, he was struggling with his math and was totally consumed. It meant he missed the splintering of breaking glass in the kitchen and the sound of Carla taking her last breath as Ramos slit her throat. The first he knew was when a hand clamped him across his mouth causing him to gasp for air. He fought back furiously but then a sharp pain shot through his head as the butt of a gun crashed down on his skull. Kyle slipped away into oblivion and his last thought was a sense of injustice as he realised he would never see his dad again. Just as he found him, he was going to be robbed of a future with him and all Kyle could think of was that he wouldn't be able to say goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Could you keep up? Most of the parts are there but not all. You have to piece it together? So who was responsible for Ki-Ki's death? Its a conundrum isn't it? Alot of people I'd say.

Poor Kyle, will he ever want another girlfriend after all this?

Review and let me know what you think.


	17. Chapter 17 A Mother's Sacrifice?

Another chapter. Between you and I this is finished but as many people don't read until the weekends, you are going to have to be patient. If you post chapters too quickly then people don't read them all which is a shame as you sweat over every one.

I am looking forward to working on a collaboration with Mrs. Darcy 1234, we need to iron out the details but I am very excited about the idea of writing with her. It always makes stories better when two people work together so it should be good, hope you read it. Not sure when it will be ready, you'll have to wait and see, apologies we're busy people! Hope she doesn't mind me telling you, if she does, sorry!!!

There are quite a few chapters of this left but I'm keeping how many to myself.

Read and review. Thanks to those who have, a big thank you as always.

Enjoy.

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Wade told his field office he had an informant in his last communication but it turns out that Santos was an established informant which Wade knew. This was a new lead and I think it was Kirstin. I'm sure Wade was clean but he wanted to bring it in himself, trying to prove himself. '' Booth wasn't happy that his own agency had only just provided this information but he was pleased the young agent looked in the clear.

''I'm sorry Seeley.'' Horatio said and Booth nodded.

''There's more. Santos' entire family were discovered murdered in an apartment last night, gun shot wounds. Wife and two kids, dead for several days. No sign of him though.'' Booth relayed yet more bad news.

''So Ramos forced Santos to kill Wade, threatened him with the safety of his family. He did what Ramos wanted but his family still died. He'll turn up one day but I'm betting he won't be breathing. Katie said they knew about him all along , they used him to feed false information but Ki-Ki forced their hand. It is now clear they knew about Wade as well. There must be a leak in your division Booth, sorry but there must be. '' Horatio made more connections, this was turning nasty and there was a lot of collateral damage. Too much, way too much.

''I know. They are moving on that now.'' Booth blew out an exasperated sigh and Horatio smiled at him, patting his arm.

''Seeley, we should be grateful our children are safe and well. ' There but for the grace of God' right? This was a close call.'' Horatio reminded his fellow agent of their own good fortune, he was more convinced than ever that his protectiveness towards his son was not misguided but very necessary. It was a dangerous world and the threat was real. Horatio was only too painfully aware that his career put those nearest and dearest to him at constant risk.

''I know, I know but the kids were two and four.'' Booth felt rage erupt as he pictured Nathaniel smiling up at him, the bastards had killed the children in their beds. Their beds! A place where they should be safe but they had died there on the behest of one evil man. It cut both men to their cores.

''Focus Seeley, focus. Don't make this so personal, that will affect your judgement.'' Horatio calmed his friend down, little did he know how personal this had just got.

''Hard not to isn't it? Thank God the boys turned around Horatio.'' Booth was having a hard time and Horatio sympathised, this was developing into the type of case that law enforcement agents dreaded.

''But they did Seeley, they did. They are at home doing their homework where they should be. They will eat dinner, take a shower and go to bed. We should be thankful for that.'' Horatio had no idea how wrong he was.

''Yeah you're right.'' Booth nodded feeling calmer.

''We need to finish this. Get it all down on paper and then we can go from there. We also need Ramos picked up before he hurts someone else.'' Horatio continued being the calming influence. Booth nodded. Horatio called an officer over and issued curt orders.

''You know Horatio, Katie is looking at a murder charge here, she threatened Kirsten with a gun to protect her father and that's why Ki-Ki hid in the vent, she really believed her friend would kill her. Katie is responsible and she deserves to be punished, they will try her as an adult.'' Booth relayed the unpalatable truth.

''It's what happens when children become involved in things that are outside their experience, they make bad choices.'' Horatio knew his words were profound, he had experienced it more times than he liked to admit.

''I know, I don't feel so bad now. I was feeling guilty about coming down so hard on Jake. I was very harsh with him and now I realise it was justified. I had begun to feel I overreacted but I didn't, I really didn't.'' Booth mused and Horatio nodded.

''I agree.'' The day had banished all remnants of Horatio's guilt.

He knew sometimes he would need to be that type of father, the Booth type of father. His son's personality and his profession made it necessary.

''You ready?'' Booth knew that Horatio was finding this as hard as he was but he was better at hiding it.

''Let's get this son of a bitch, once and for all.'' Horatio murmured as he walked back into the interview room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was driving and listening to the police radio, it was her indulgence, she had no idea why she did it but she just did. She liked to stay informed and it gave her a heads up if a case for them came in.

Then she heard the address, sound of breaking glass reported it said, she turned the car around immediately and put the call in whilst she tried to control her panic.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle screwed his eyes up as the room span around him. He blinked and attempted to focus. He gasped and pushed himself back as he was confronted by a leering face.

''You woke up, you little shit. I was worried I'd killed you, you're no use to me dead.'' Ramos flicked Kyle's chin and he tried to pull away. Ramos grasped Kyle's face squeezing tightly, digging in hurtful fingers, Kyle hissed in pain as he tried to control himself.

''So how much does daddy love you? Enough to let me go, we shall see?'' Ramos released Kyle and stood up. He paced the room and Kyle watched him, not daring to move.

''The cavalry just arrived.'' Ramos stopped and looked at the frightened boy gazing at him as sirens wailed outside. He didn't mention the officers already lying dead in the backyard, part of the surveillance team who had been there all along. They had called in the break in just as Ramos knew they would, he had dispensed with them efficiently.

''You knew Ki-Ki didn't you?'' Ramos threw Kyle a curve ball and he had no idea how to react.

''Didn't you?'' Ramos barked stepping towards Kyle who nodded quickly. The phone began to ring but Ramos didn't even seem to notice as he lapsed into self pity.

''She was beautiful wasn't she? My little girl, I always wanted a little girl. She was so fresh and clean, innocent you know.'' Ramos spoke as if Kyle wasn't there and Kyle tried to control the revulsion he felt in his stomach.

This man was the definition of creepy and Kyle had never been so scared in his life even taking into account his past. This was beyond the realms of Kyle's comprehension as he regarded the psychopath before him.

''I said she was beautiful wasn't she?'' Ramos barked at Kyle, he obviously wanted a response so Kyle nodded.

''I loved her sooo much but that bitch of a mother kept her away from me. I sent that whore away, paid her off. I didn't kill her though, it would have been easier to do that but she was the mother of my child. I'm not a monster, you all think I am but I'm not. It was just business that's all. I would never hurt my own little girl.'' Ramos was away in his own world again and Kyle began to beg in his head for his father, over and over, please dad, come get me, please.

''She died, my little girl died.'' Ramos began to cry. ''I'm sorry, I didn't want her to die. I wanted to give her everything but she was going to tell, she was going to tell.'' Ramos wept like a baby whilst Kyle begged for his father to come rescue him.

Ramos wanted Horatio Caine to suffer the same pain, to know what it was like to have a loved one taken from you. That's why he was now seeking revenge as he engineered a get- away, he could have been well away by now but his lust to hurt Caine overrode his survival instinct.

This was a man hell bent on vengeance and that was the most deadly kind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh stood looking at the very familiar house and waited for someone to answer her call.

''Eric, get Horatio, get him now! Why the hell didn't anyone pass on my message?'' Calleigh didn't even say hello. She knew that in an attempt not to panic H, she had down played the danger, her message had been too calm. Someone had made the decision to wait until Horatio had finished his interrogation to pass it on.

''I don't care what's he's doing, just get him.'' Calleigh obviously didn't care for Eric's reply.

''Horatio, Ramos has Kyle, at home, you need to come now.'' Calleigh wasted no time with sentiment. She wasn't surprised when her only reply was a ring tone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle watched from his vantage point on the floor as Ramos waved his gun around, he was ranting and Kyle couldn't understand most of what he said. He recognised it though, knew what this meant. He'd seen his mother behave this way and Kyle knew this was a very dangerous man, totally out of control. He shuffled behind the couch in a vain attempt to hide himself, Ramos didn't seem to notice. The phone rang on and on, a loud speaker outside imploring Ramos to answer it. Kyle covered his ears, unable to bear the cacophony of chaos.

But then the lunatic turned and pulled Kyle to his feet, Kyle cried out in pain and fear. Ramos pulled him close.

''Don't whine, didn't your father teach you to be a man? The great Horatio Caine hasn't got a baby for a son has he?'' Ramos hissed in Kyle's face and he shook his head despite the fact his legs had turned to jelly.

''Right so let's go see daddy. See how much he really loves you, he should be here by now.'' Ramos threw Kyle towards the door. Kyle fell heavily, but he struggled to his feet fighting through tears of despair and hopelessness. He didn't want to shame his father by being weak so he dug deep and found the courage.

Ramos flung open the door and pushed Kyle in front of him, using him as a shield. Kyle blinked against the bright light of the sun and he was temporarily blinded as Ramos pushed him forward ramming the gun against his temple.

Calleigh saw the door open and she couldn't help her gasp of horror as she saw the boy that she loved so very much. He looked petrified but Calleigh saw Horatio in him as he struggled not show it. She felt pride as she watched the young boy try to live up to his father's expectations. He was dazed and didn't seem to notice the gun that Ramos was brandishing however Calleigh didn't miss it. She reached out for a supporting hand but there was only air. She was alone, she had to face this alone. Resolve ran through her, Kyle wasn't the only one determined not to let Horatio down.

''Don't. Stand down. We have a child in peril.'' She yelled to the police officers around her.

''Could you allow me to control my own officers please?'' A captain said over to her side.

'' That is my step son so goddamn right, you control your officers. If he's hurt by or because of any of your officers, it will be your badge I go after.'' Calleigh snapped back, not intimidated for a second .The captain didn't reply, recognising a desperate woman when he saw one.

Calleigh looked around again, where the hell was Horatio? They needed him!

''Where's Caine? I want Caine, this is his brat.'' Ramos shook Kyle like he was a rag doll and Calleigh could see Kyle was shaking , he was clearly losing the battle not to fall apart. A feeling she had never felt before shot through her, a rage that surpassed all others. This man was threatening her boy and she wasn't about to stand by watching.

''Where is Caine? If he is not here in five minutes then I will kill his brat.'' Ramos was totally out of control and Calleigh made a swift decision.

''Don't.'' The captain said as he saw her intention but it was too late. Calleigh stepped into the line of fire.

''Take me.'' She pleaded as she laid her firearm on the ground.

''Let him go and take me. You don't really want to kill a child do you? Can you really live with that? Enough children have died haven't they?'' She added. Ramos looked at her curiously and then a smile spread across his face.

''Are you his whore?'' He asked with a sneer and Calleigh struggled to hide her disgust.

''You are, you're Duquesne, Horatio Caine's feel.'' Ramos began to see the value of having the woman as opposed to the boy.

He was aware that killing a child sentenced you to a life of purgatory in jail, not that he intended to end up there but still he had to consider all angles. He hadn't actually killed Santos' family himself, a minion would suffer for that. Ramos still had enough of a sense of self preservation left to consider the idea. Calleigh had no clue how he knew who she was but his connections ran deep and their relationship had become common knowledge over the last few days.

''Yes, that's right. That's who I am.'' Calleigh saw a hummer pull up but Eric and Ryan got out not Horatio, where was he?

''Calleigh, what the hell?'' Eric assessed the situation immediately.

Calleigh waved her arm to silence him, not taking her eye from Ramos.

''I need a car, where's my car?'' Ramos decided to take the woman but he needed to be sure he could get away before he agreed to anything.

It was there, just what he'd asked for. It was part of hostage protocol, appear to give the kidnapper what he wanted. It was of course fitted with a tracking device, Ramos was too far gone to consider that. He was all over the place, veering from rational to raving in seconds. The negotiator hadn't even been given the chance to start contact before Ramos forced a confrontation.

Ramos looked between the car and the woman, undecided. Kyle screwed up his eyes, preparing himself for the worst as he felt the gun pushing into his head and Ramos continued to consider his options.

''So who does daddy love the best?'' Ramos hissed into Kyle's ear and everyone watching held their breath.

XXXXXXXXXXX

So what will happen? Has Calleigh proved herself to Kyle? But will she live to continue what she's started? Who knows? Me, of course. Only reviews and oodles of them will release the next chapter. Evil laugh from author at this point.

I'm not very nice am I? Blame J.K Rowling, she taught me well. Keep your audience guessing right?

Laters. S X


	18. Chapter 18 Calleigh's Challenge

Another long one I ramble don't I? Sorry but its got intricate and I want to do it justice as its turned out a lot better than I thought it would.

Again, some wonderful reviews. I'm posting this now for you weekend readers as I'm going away for a few days.

For those weekend readers, you need to read the previous chapter as well or this will not make much sense. I posted it during the week.

Thank you for the reviews, you guys are almost as involved as me.

Enjoy or not as its a little tense and don't scream at me, scream at the boys, its them not me!!!!! They write themselves, honest they do.

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle shook his head and looked down, he didn't really know the answer to that. Calleigh heard the man's question.

''Me of course, this brat has been nothing but trouble since he turned up. He's an inconvenience to Caine, that's all.'' Calleigh hated saying those words but she needed this man to believe her, she just hoped Kyle understood her motives.

Kyle glanced up at her and he looked into soft, warm eyes, eyes that confirmed what he knew. Calleigh was sacrificing herself and Kyle had never felt so loved. He knew she was lying and he also knew he couldn't let her do that.

''That's shit, she's lying. Take me, if you take me, you'll get what you want.'' Kyle protested and struggled against Ramos.

Ramos hesitated as he considered their conflicting words. Calleigh eyes flashed with anger at Kyle and he knew if they both got out of this alive, she was going to kick his butt him for his defiance. It was a funny thought and Kyle laughed, it was a laugh on the edge of hysterics but he couldn't suppress it.

''You think this is funny, you little shit.'' Ramos back handed Kyle, drawing blood from his nose immediately. Calleigh stopped herself from reacting, Ramos had to think she didn't give a damn about this kid.

''See, he doesn't care. Caine knows he's beyond help, he'll be in jail before his eighteenth birthday.'' Calleigh said coldly. ''He's just an embarrassment to his father.'' Calleigh added for good measure.

''Kids can be a disappointment can't they?'' Ramos understood that sentiment and he made a decision.

''You bitch, come here beside me.'' Ramos indicated with his eyes.

''Calleigh, no! I don't want you to do this.'' Kyle pleaded and Calleigh gave him her best glare, he needed to do as he was told for once in his life.

''Aaaah, that's sweet. Protecting mommy like a big boy.'' Ramos mocked as he threw Kyle several feet in front of him and placed the gun at Calleigh's head in one movement.

Calleigh saw the hummer as Ramos dragged her towards the waiting car. Horatio regarded her as he pulled the shades from his eyes. Their eyes locked and Calleigh saw anguish contort Horatio's face. She smiled, praying her eyes conveyed what she needed them to and then he smiled his love back, nodding in understanding as he did. It gave Calleigh her moment and if she never saw another day, at least she knew that finally she was truly loved and had the family she'd always craved.

Ramos shoved her roughly in and quickly followed her, the car screeched away in a cloud of dust.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A police officer stopped Kyle as he jumped to his feet to run after the car. He tackled him to the ground and Kyle battled with him to get away.

''Calleigh! No! No! Let me go! Let me go!'' Kyle fought and fought but the officer held on.

''Kyle! Kyle! Stop it! Calm down son.'' Horatio crouched down beside him and Kyle stilled immediately, breathing in raggedly as tears poured down his face.

''Dad.'' Kyle said, the distress etched on his face. ''I'm sorry dad, I'm so sorry.''

''Kyle, it's alright son, it's alright.'' Horatio put his hand out and nodded to the officer, he could let go. Kyle clutched on to his father's arm like a drowning man grasping for a safe haven.

''Calleigh! Calleigh! Dad, she's gone, she's gone. He took her! Oh god, he took her!'' Kyle was inconsolable and felt responsible. He turned away from his father with shame.

''Kyle, Kyle.'' Horatio pulled him towards him, enveloping him in his arms.

''Ssssh son, ssssh. We'll get her back, I promise.'' Kyle collapsed into his arms and Horatio comforted his son the best he could whilst facing the devastating prospect of losing the woman he loved.

''It's being tracked. We have squad cars following under cover. They're heading towards the Marina.'' Eric spoke as Horatio walked purposely towards the hummer where Booth was waiting silently.

Horatio nodded and checked his gun. Kyle was safe and in an ambulance to hospital so Horatio could now focus on the other vital part of his family.

''Let's go get her.'' He said as he jumped into the car, it sped away in hot pursuit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyle sat with his head in his arms as he slumped miserably on the hospital bed, he looked up as the door opened.

Jake slipped in and put his finger to his lips.

''This place is crawling with cops. You dude are very well protected. '' He whispered as he placed a chair up against the door.

''How did you get in?'' Kyle asked with amazement, he was going crazy, no one would speak to him or tell him what was happening.

''They're not bright cops you know. I got past them whilst they were talking to the doctor. You're traumatised apparently. Are you?'' Jake asked with concern as he looked awkwardly at Kyle.

''Kinda.'' Kyle wasn't sure how being traumatised was supposed to feel, all he knew for sure was that he was desperate to get out of there and help fix what he did, he had to help get Calleigh back. He believed he could never face his father again if anything happened to her. The thought he might lose both of them was too terrifying to contemplate.

''Oh right. So I'm guessing you don't wanna just stay here then?'' Jake sounded nervous.

''No Jake, I don't but as there are two cops at the door. What can I do? Have you heard anything about Calleigh?'' Kyle asked what he really wanted to know.

''Yeah, my dad called my mom. Didn't want her to hear it on the TV. Ramos has your mom at the Marina, in some old boat shed. She's alive.'' Jake told what he knew.

''She's not my mom Jake, you know that.'' Kyle corrected him.

''I know but sure feels like she is now doesn't it?'' Jake knew something about this dilemma, the conflicted loyalty that could tear kids apart if the adults around them didn't behave responsibly.

''Yeah, it does. She gave herself in exchange for me you know.'' Kyle admitted, he felt an almost unbearable amount of grief and guilt.

''Kinda thing a mom does isn't it?'' Jake shrugged and Kyle nodded.

''Yeah it is.'' He whispered in wonder. He had a mom but it felt good to know he now had another one.

''I have two moms Kyle, it's not so bad. Kinda cool really.'' Jake offered. He watched his friend carefully as Kyle struggled to assimilate that fact, he had gone from completely unloved to being overwhelmed by it in a short time. It was tough to cope with, an emotional roller coaster that Kyle felt trapped on.

''Yeah, I guess it is.'' Kyle agreed. He believed that somehow they could make it work if they had the chance, they could function like a normal family and Kyle wanted that more than anything he'd ever wanted in his life. Horatio loved Calleigh and now Kyle had to admit, so did he.

''So what do you wanna do?''Jake sat on the bed next to Kyle.

''Well I don't wanna sit here, no one will tell me anything but how can we get out of here? Plus what can we do even if we do escape?'' Kyle was bereft and out of ideas.

''Aaaah well, as far as your mom is concerned I'd say you need to trust your dad to be the hero but that doesn't mean we can't help out some.'' Jake smiled and Kyle frowned in puzzlement.

''How exactly?'' Kyle knew Jake was out there but this was mad even for him.

''Do you still have the key?'' Jake remembered even if Kyle didn't. A look of realisation came over Kyle's face, that key could tell them a lot and put Ramos where he belonged.

''Yeah, in my pants but they took those for evidence.'' Kyle was dismayed, the plan was wrecked before they'd even started.

''I told you cops are thick.'' Jake held up an evidence bag that Kyle hadn't noticed he was holding.

''Where did you get that?'' Kyle knew this was really stepping over the line, messing with evidence. Evidence was sacrosanct to Horatio, all the CSIs.

''The CSI hummer parked outside. They don't ever lock their cars you know, my dad never does. They figure no one's that crazy.'' Jake looked so pleased with himself.

''And no one is.'' Kyle grimaced and Jake laughed.

''Apart from me of course.'' Jake corrected him with glee. Kyle shook his head, Jake could be so wild, too wild even for Kyle at times.

It was on these occasions that Kyle couldn't believe Agent Booth, who was such a straight up type of guy, had a son like Jake. It occurred to him that people might think the very same thing about him and his father.

''I'm real glad I'm not you cos that's Ryan and Eric's car, they were just here, asking me questions. They will kick your ass if they find out what you did. You should put that back.'' Kyle warned his friend, he was surprised the CSIs hadn't been at the Marina but Horatio didn't trust anyone else to speak to his son at the moment. Kyle had no idea they were on their way back already so there was no chance of returning the bag now.

''If that's what you want then that's what I will do. It's your call Kyle, I am at your mercy.'' Jake made his friend smile for the first time since he entered the room. Jake was wild but he was a loyal friend who was acting with the best of intentions and Kyle appreciated it

''Okay Big Shot, what if I say yes and we find the key in those pants? How do we get out of here?'' Kyle was eager to go along with Jake's plan, he really wanted, no needed to help.

''Can you climb Kyle? Cos it would take about five minutes to make our way across that roof and we would be clean away.'' Jake gestured Kyle over to the window and he padded to him.

''Cute PJs, Ky.'' Jake teased and Kyle shoved him.

''Real funny Jake, it's not that high is it?'' Kyle was surprised as it looked quite an easy route.

''No Kyle, it isn't. So? Your call mate, whatever you say. '' Jake held his hands out in mock surrender.

''If we open that bag then we have to see this through, you know that right?'' Kyle checked and Jake nodded.

''And I know that we will be grounded until we are eighteen with hard labour thrown in. I get all of that but it's still your call mate and without wanting to prejudice your decision, I take full responsibility for my own actions.'' Jake grinned and Kyle sighed.

''How will it help though? How do we even know where to find the safe deposit box?'' Kyle's reasoning was sound but Jake had an answer as he always did.

''It won't help your mom's situation but it will help to nail Ramos who caused all this shit. It isn't a safe deposit key, it's a locker key and the name of the bus station with the number of the locker is on the tag. Jeez Ky, call yourself the son of a cop, your powers of observation sure need some work dude.'' Jake shook his head in mock disgust and suddenly Kyle nodded.

''Yes, I wanna help nail that son of a bitch. I want to make sure he gets his if he survives and all the people who have helped him. You're right, this will help.'' Kyle agreed as the fire of revenge ran through his veins, he hated Ramos and wanted to make sure he was punished.

''Okay Kyle, if that's what you want. We can keep a check on your mom's situation through our cells, it's all over the news.'' Jake said quietly as he watched Kyle rip open the evidence bag. He soon held up a small key in triumph.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh watched Ramos as he paced, muttering to himself. She knew that she needed to make herself human to him, make him see her as a person so he would struggle to kill her when the time came. She had to ingratiate herself, she took a gulp, it was going to be tough but she rose to the challenge as she always did.

''Ki-Ki was a beautiful little girl.'' Calleigh had heard him say the name several times and she knew guilt when she saw it.

''How do you know that?'' Ramos stopped and looked at her in surprise, her words stunning him.

''We found pictures, lots of beautiful pictures. She was a pretty little thing. Good at school too, straight As. You must have been proud.'' Calleigh used his confusion to her advantage.

''Yes, she was real clever, she was always writing little poems and drawing pictures for me.'' Ramos' face showed his pain.

''I didn't kill her you know. It wasn't me, I would never hurt my own little girl. I loved her.'' Ramos spoke in a whisper and Calleigh nodded.

''I know that.'' She said and Ramos narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

''You all think I'm a son of a bitch that kills little girls for kicks.'' Ramos wasn't that gullible and Calleigh shrugged.

''Maybe some do but they didn't see the pictures did they? Or the beautiful home you provided for her, the clothes and the pool, everything a little girl would ever want. You were a good father.'' Calleigh appealed to Ramos' vanity, she knew his weakness. Men like this were always suckers for compliments, they craved adulation.

''Yes, I was. I was a good father, the other stuff was business, purely business. I love kids.'' Ramos really believed that and Calleigh realised how completely deluded he was.

''I know, I understand that.'' Calleigh needed him to believe that she saw things from his point of view, had empathy for him, however much it repulsed her, her survival depended on it.

''Thank you. Here.'' Ramos handed over some water which Calleigh gulped gratefully, the first point was hers in this game of life or death chess.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''The SWAT teams are ready and waiting but we can't be sure exactly where they're located. We need to recognisance the building so we can work out their most effective point of entry. The chopper can't pick up the heat sources, must be the material in the roof. '' Booth spoke efficiently to Horatio, he understood this, knew what was needed. Men like them dealt with these situations with action. Horatio nodded and looked at him, a question in his eyes.

''Yes H, right behind you.'' Booth slapped Horatio's back as they checked their weapons.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh pulled at her collar, it was so hot in here and Ramos wasn't looking so good. He was a sickly green colour and breathing heavily. Calleigh suspected a heart problem. Her eyes were glued on the cell phone that he constantly played with, she was pretty sure that was the trigger, she was praying he didn't drop it accidently.

''What did you do together?'' Calleigh kept up the conversation, knowing that she couldn't allow Ramos to brood too long.

''With who?'' Ramos looked up in surprise, his eyes confused.

''Your daughter, what did you do with your daughter?'' Calleigh reiterated. Ramos eyes softened again.

''We rode, I have horses and she loved to ride once I taught her how. I rode in Cuba when I was a kid so we rode together.'' Ramos beamed with that information and Calleigh was amazed at his response, it seemed so unlikely.

''What? You can't believe I can ride a horse.'' Ramos laughed and then gestured towards his rotund stomach. ''With this, it's not a surprise you think that I suppose but once when I was a young man, I was famous for it.'' Ramos lit yet another cigarette and begat to talk about his childhood in Cuba.

Calleigh saw Horatio, Booth covering him to the right, at the end of the long warehouse and lifted her arm to show the explosives strapped there as Ramos was distracted by romantic nostalgia. She made a quick sign placing an imaginary phone to her ear, Horatio nodded and was gone again.

Calleigh felt loneliness settle deep in as Ramos droned on and on.


	19. Chapter 19 Caine Family Business

This chapter speaks for itself. Things are not going so well for our favourite Lieutenant but he's taking it on the chin as always. Bless him.

Thanks to wandamarie and LACalleigh, you guys rock.

However the reviews are really low so I'm not sure that many people are enjoying this fic apart from me and my two reviewers. Therefore I am holding the next chapter to ransom, need reviews to release it from its lonely confinement. What can I say? I'm needy and a hardass. Reviews are my bread and water.

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We have to get a bus.'' Jake checked the timetable as Kyle kicked the shelter in frustration.

''This place, Mayberry is two hours away Jake. Maybe we should just go to the Marina?'' Kyle was desperate to stay close, he needed to know what was happening.

''Ky, it's up to you dude. I will do what you want. We go wherever you say.'' Jake replied, he was a little worried about his buddy who was very agitated but that was pretty understandable.

''They won't let us anywhere near it will they?'' Kyle knew the place would be saturated with cops and not even Jake could get past that level of security.

''No Ky, they won't. If our dads spot us then you'll be back in hospital and I'll be under house arrest for the rest of my life. But it is still your decision, we can even go back to the hospital if you want.'' Jake was gentle, careful not to pressurise Kyle.

''No, we started this so we'll finish it. The more evidence they have the more of these low lifes will end up where they should be. It's for Ki-Ki too J, she didn't deserve to die that way and neither did the guy in the alley.'' Kyle had been thinking a lot on their silent walk, he knew Ramos was unlikely to survive down at the Marina, it was shoot to kill when it came to kidnappers.

Kyle realised that Ramos hadn't done this by himself and he wanted to make sure no one walked away from this situation if they were culpable. They all deserved to suffer, the way he'd suffered, Ki-Ki had suffered and the way Calleigh was now suffering.

''No, she didn't.'' Jake looked away, upset as a memory of the young girl that he had secretly been sweet on flashed in his mind.

''You liked her didn't you?'' Kyle asked and Jake blushed.

''It's okay dude, don't answer that. I get it, she was cool.'' Kyle wished the girl he'd chosen had been half as decent.

''We have to wait, it's gonna be a while.'' Jake sat on the kerbside and Kyle joined him, checking his cell for news yet again as he sat down.

''Sorry dude but your dad will rescue her, it's what he does right?'' Jake responded to Kyle's silent frustration that there was still no news.

Jake offered him a cigarette and they sat in silence waiting for the bus in the sunshine as if they didn't have a care in the world which couldn't have been further from the truth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So what's the story with the boy then? How come the great Lieutenant Caine found himself with a bastard ready made kid?'' Ramos sneered and Calleigh had to stop herself from rising to the bait. She was starting to get edgier and edgier, Ramos was waiting for something, that was the only explanation for his inaction.

''It happens doesn't it? He tried to do the right thing but the kid is too far down the line.'' Calleigh shrugged and Ramos nodded.

''Some kids turn bad.'' He left it at that, seemingly unaware of the role men like him took in that scenario.

Calleigh stayed silent, she knew she should keep talking but somehow she couldn't, she just needed some peace.

Then she realised it had gone quiet, too quiet, the chopper was gone and the loud speaker had stopped. She knew what that meant and she began to prepare herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''So our guys will enter here and here. We will set up our positions but then we need you to go in. Are you sure about this Lieutenant Caine?'' The SWAT captain checked again although he knew the answer. Horatio nodded succinctly, giving a half smile at the idea that he would back out.

''Right so you need to keep him talking and hopefully one of my guys will get a clear shot. They know they need to be fast so he hasn't got time to send the signal. I just need to brief my team once more and we'll get started.'' The captain smiled and walked away, he was astounded by how cool Caine was, he couldn't imagine holding it together that well if someone he loved was in there with a madman.

Booth stood beside Horatio where he'd been since this whole thing started. He patted Horatio on the back.

''Okay?'' He asked softly as Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel his control begin to slip yet again.

''As well as can be expected Seeley, as well as can be expected.'' Horatio answered in his usual understated manner.

''Think this one might be a keeper huh H?'' Booth asked with a quirked eyebrow. Horatio chuckled, he couldn't stop it as Calleigh's bewitching smile filled his mind eye.

''Yes Agent Booth, I believe she is which means I need to tell her that don't I?'' Horatio put on his shades, he was ready.

''Yes H, you do. Face to face. Stay safe.'' Booth stepped back as Horatio nodded his thanks and walked towards the waiting SWAT team, it was time to sort Caine family business.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Another member of the Caine family was causing a stir if only Horatio knew it.

''How can one kid get past all those cops?'' Ryan was annoyed, he was standing with Eric watching the SWAT team sweep around the boat shed. The tension was sky high and both CSIs were feeling the pressure. Eric was very agitated and beside himself, Ryan was worried he was about to lose it. Eric looked like he wanted to walk into that warehouse himself. Ryan knew Eric was having a hard time accepting Calleigh's relationship with their boss.

''How the hell do I know? Forget it now Ryan, we have bigger things on our minds. He'll be around here somewhere. Once this is all over and Calleigh is safe then we'll deal with that situation.'' Eric was irritated that Kyle had managed to cause yet more problems at the most inopportune time.

''Well I'm not telling H, you can do it.'' Ryan gulped and Eric rolled his eyes.

''Okay I will but it was you who didn't lock the car not me. You can take the fall for that one.'' Eric snapped and Ryan cringed as he knew Eric was right.

They took up their positions and expectancy fell over the police cordon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio stepped into the void and waited for Ramos to notice him. Calleigh saw him immediately and tried to carry on the conversation without giving it away not sure what the plan was.

''You should visit my homeland, it is beautiful.'' Ramos continued on the same vein that he had been banging on and on about for the last hour.

Horatio didn't move.

''Mr Ramos. I think we need to talk.'' Horatio voice echoed across the shed and Ramos stumbled to his feet. He held up the cell in one hand and pointed the gun at Caine, stepping away from Calleigh.

''Come any closer Caine and she will be in pieces before you draw another breath.'' Ramos gasped. He was regretting this course of action now, he should have left when he could but he was here now, doing this and it seemed foolish to say the least. He looked towards the ocean and then a smile spread across his face.

''Hold on, hold on. I want to speak to you, man to man. You don't want to do this, lay down your weapon.'' Horatio was rational as always. He could see why the SWAT team hadn't made a move, Ramos' finger was hovering over the cell. They wouldn't be quick enough, Horatio had to distract him. He decided to go with a hunch.

''We know you didn't kill Ki-Ki.'' Horatio said and Ramos' expression slipped slightly before he recovered. Calleigh took her chance and began to edge away.

''Don't move! DO NOT MOVE OR I SWEAR TO GOD!'' Ramos screamed at her and Calleigh froze, glancing fearfully at Horatio who gave the slightest of nods. His eyes sent a message, 'trust me' was reflected in those cool, blue eyes and Calleigh did, totally. She left her life in this man's hands because she knew he would never let her down.

''Don't say her name, I don't want to hear you say her name.'' Ramos was sweating heavily and he looked desperately between Calleigh and Horatio. He waved Calleigh to her feet.

''Stand up and stay in front of me.'' Ramos began to back towards the water with Calleigh shielding him. He could hear the Coast Guard boat just out of sight and he knew that they would soon have a clear shot but this was part of the plan.

He stopped and Horatio stepped towards him.

''Let her go, this has gone far enough.'' Horatio said with understated authority.

''Has it? My little girl is dead, dead because you couldn't leave us be. I would have talked her around, She loved me! She loved me!'' Ramos screamed the words as if somehow that made them true but they all knew it was lie. Ki-Ki had not loved her father, the opposite in fact, he scared and repulsed her.

''I know she did, do the right thing for her, she would not want you to do this.'' Horatio replied calmly and Ramos waivered, that was true but she was dead so why did it matter?

''Shut up, shut up. Let me think, let me think.'' Ramos held up the cell, this was the point where he was supposed to set off the explosive. He looked into the eyes of the woman who was about to die at his hands and he hesitated, remembering her words about his beloved Ki-Ki.

The shot skimmed his ear removing the top of it, Ramos screamed in agony and he dropped the cell before throwing himself towards the water. It happened so fast, the noise was immense filling the air as the snipers opened fire and a wave of bullets flew. The smell of gunpowder created a cloud of smoke so Horatio only heard the splash as Ramos hit the water.

He had only one thought on his mind as he crouched down to make his way rapidly towards Calleigh. There was an eerie quiet as the guns fell silent before frantic activity filled the emptiness. Horatio could hear the radios as several people shouted orders, he could also hear the boat as they searched the water for a body.

Calleigh was lying too still and Horatio felt his heart begin to race with fear, he lifted her gently.

''Calleigh? Calleigh?'' He whispered her name urgently as he swept some golden hair from her face. She smiled at him once before her eyes rolled into her head, he looked down at the growing patch of blood and Horatio Caine felt his heart splinter into a thousand pieces.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''It's such a small place.'' Kyle looked around in disgust and Jake laughed.

''What did you expect? It's a good idea, who would look here for anything?'' Jake shrugged.

''Come on. We need to do this quickly. The bus is going back soon. We don't wanna be stuck here do we? It's already dark.'' Jake pulled his friend's arm to get him moving. They had alighted the bus some way down the street so they could check it out before they committed themselves, they were cop brats after all.

''Let me just check.'' Kyle looked down at his cell as Jake waited patiently. He looked up, disappointment in his eyes and shook his head. He had no idea that there was a news blackout for now.

''Your dad will save her Kyle, just give him some time okay?'' Jake reassured his friend and slung a comforting arm around his shoulder.

A group of kids skating nearby stood watching them curiously, the boys looked out of place and were strangers.

''We should hurry.'' Kyle knew that the cops may turn up at any time and they were bound to ask them questions. Kyle wanted to be able to hand over the evidence to his dad himself not have someone else do it.

Jake nodded and both boys flicked their hoods up, walking rapidly towards the bus station in the distance.

The explosion shook the whole town, the bus station went up like the fourth of July and it brought the residents out onto their porches as they watched the flames with horrified awe. They would remember it always, the day that true evil visited their small town.


	20. Chapter 20 The Heartbreak

Here you go, the heart break continues. To the reviewer who wanted the boys to do the right thing, who says they weren't trying to do that or what they percieved as the right thing? They are/were kids with fathers who are hard to live up to and they are/were gutsy. Kyle wanted to be independent, he didn't understand what he was dealing with, that's all.

Thanks to those who review, it's great that you take the time so thank you.

You need tissues for this one.

S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio stood silently in the hallway waiting. Eric, Ryan and Booth were a short distance away giving him some space. Horatio had chosen to tell Kyle nothing yet, he was being protective as always. He knew he should check on his son but he couldn't leave until he knew one way or another. Kyle was safe, he was under constant guard.

Eric and Ryan's phones went off simultaneously and Horatio barely noticed. They excused themselves and Horatio continued to wait oblivious to all around him. Despite the calm façade, his mind was going like a train. How would he go on? This had been the real deal but yet again, he was doing this. He would never allow himself to get close to anyone again, it was too dangerous. He couldn't let anyone else get hurt, he wouldn't.

''Coffee.'' Booth stood beside him and held a plastic cup out. Horatio smiled his gratitude and took it, he gulped the hot liquid hoping for some fortitude. It didn't help, there was nothing that would help. Horatio felt hollow, he was an empty vessel and at that moment, he didn't know how he would ever feel whole again.

Booth said nothing, he just stood beside his friend and waited with him.

Several minutes passed before Eric reappeared, he glanced anxiously at Booth who came straight over.

''What?'' They stepped outside as Booth frowned.

''We have a report of a large explosion at a bus station in Mayberry, a small town about two hours away. We have to go.'' Eric spoke urgently and Booth nodded.

''Horatio knows that, he will understand. Its work, life goes on.'' Booth nodded and turned to return to his friend.

''There's something else. We didn't think it was the right time before not that its exactly great timing now.'' Eric was rambling, he was very upset himself but he knew he had no choice, he had to answer this call. The local police had asked for help, they couldn't cope with such a huge event alone.

''What Eric? Just tell me.'' Booth was irritated and Eric frowned.

''Kyle left the hospital.'' He said and Booth's face flushed.

''What? How?'' Booth was even more irritated now.

''We're not sure. He's a resourceful kid, he stole his clothes from our car.'' Eric admitted with a cringe.

''You have got to be kidding me? What so you're telling me a kid in PJs walked up to a CSI car and removed evidence and no one noticed?'' Booth was incredulous. Horatio would be furious at his team's incompetency but Booth figured that could wait for now.

''Pretty much.'' Eric nodded as he wondered why he was the one getting it in the neck, he wasn't the one who forgot to lock the car.

''Right, okay. Well leave this to me, I'll handle it. He can't be far away but Horatio can't deal with this now so just leave it to me.'' Booth walked away and Eric escaped quickly.

Booth wasn't stupid and it only took one call to confirm his suspicions. It was the last thing any of them needed and Booth had to control his anger. His friend needed him at the moment and the kids would have to take second place for once.

''Everything okay?'' Horatio asked, glad of the distraction from his anguish.

''Yeah fine, all under control.'' Booth smiled tightly, if only that was the truth, those boys were anything but.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''My God, what a mess!'' Ryan was almost speechless, the devastation was mind blowing.

''Casualties?'' Eric asked the cop giving them the run down.

''Yes, two. Kids, at least we think they're kids. It's hard to tell.'' The cop grimaced as he gestured towards two charred bodies lying in the debris.

Eric exchanged a look with Ryan as a horrifying thought occurred to him.

''Nah, can't be.'' Ryan shook his head although a worm of doubt squirmed in his stomach.

The pathologist walked towards them.

''Two males, aged between twelve and sixteen. That's all we can tell you at the moment. May need some help with this one for identification. The explosion destroyed the jaws so even with dentals we may struggle. '' He wiped the sweat from his face. His words didn't relieve the mens' misgivings but they had to put that to one side for now.

''Nasty smell isn't it? Never get used to burning flesh, even after all these years.'' He had no idea the effect of his words on the cop who went green.

''We're checking to see if we have any missing kids, its late so the town kids should all be at home by now. Our officers are knocking on doors.'' The officer controlled his nausea long enough to relay that information before rushing away.

''This feels a little too familiar.'' Ryan said to Eric who nodded as he slipped on some gloves.

''Tell me about it. I have a bad feeling, a really bad feeling.'' Eric replied and Ryan nodded.

''Still no news of Calleigh.'' Ryan checked his cell before putting on his gloves.

''She would want us to do our work so let's do that.'' Eric suppressed the nagging worry to concentrate on their grim task.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio saw the approaching doctor and he felt a moment of panic as he tried to read her expression but she was a professional, her face told him nothing. He felt Booth's steady presence beside him and he was glad he wasn't alone.

Horatio braced himself but then the doctor smiled, relief flowed over him.

''Lieutenant Caine, Ms Duquesne is going to be just fine. It was a flesh wound but she is severely dehydrated and exhausted so she will need to rest with us for a while.'' The doctor made Horatio's world right again.

''Can I see her Doctor?'' Horatio reacted as he always did, with painful politeness and calm. His smile gave it away and Booth read his relief right off.

''Of course but not for long, she has had something to help her sleep. Her body needs to rest. Quite the celebrity isn't she?'' The doctor referenced the hordes of reporters outside before leaving. Horatio knew they would need to issue a statement but he had something else much more important to do first.

''I'll wait for you H. Give her my love.'' Booth couldn't hide his delight for his friend as he shook his hand.

''I will, thank you.'' Horatio strode away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh was succumbing to the medication and she was struggling to keep her eyes open. She felt a warm hand grasp hers and she opened her eyes to the person she had been waiting for.

''Hey, you gave us all a scare.'' Horatio placed a soft kiss on her lips and she smiled at the gentle touch.

''Sorry, you look good.'' Calleigh squeezed his hand as he sat on the side of the bed. She was being truthful, Horatio was a sight for a sore eyes.

''Why thank you so do you. More that you could ever know.'' Horatio meant every word but Calleigh shook her head.

''That is a lie H, I look a mess.'' Calleigh protested at his compliment and Horatio chuckled.

''You look good enough to eat actually.'' He was more playful than she had ever heard him be and tears pricked her eyes. Calleigh felt her lids close but she fought against sleep, there was something she needed to say.

''H…'' She slurred as the drowsiness began to overwhelm her.

''Honey, go to sleep. You need to rest.'' Horatio's whispered endearment lulled her towards unconsciousness.

''But…'' She really needed to tell him.

''Calleigh, I know. I love you too. '' Horatio spoke into her ear and then she nodded, now she could sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio walked towards Booth whose demeanour set off alarm bells. He was anxious and angry but trying to hide it.

''What? What's the matter?'' Horatio couldn't believe that this day could get worse, there wasn't enough of it left surely. Booth shifted uncomfortably and Horatio's suspicions were confirmed.

''Don't deny it Seeley just tell me. I'm a big boy, I can take it.'' Horatio was short as fatigue began to take its toll.

''Kyle is missing.'' Booth ran his hand through his hair in despair and waited to see what his friend said.

Horatio was stunned and then he became very pissed off. This he did not need, he really did not need this.

''How exactly could that happen? He was being guarded in this very hospital by most of the Miami Dade police department if I'm not mistaken. How could he be missing?'' Horatio was not his calm reasonable self as even he reached the end of his resources. There was only so much anyone could take.

''We're not sure Horatio. He disappeared this afternoon along with the evidence bag containing his clothes. Jake hasn't been seen since around then either. I am having the security cameras checked at the moment.'' Booth knew he was bearing the brunt but having stood where Horatio was many times, he accepted it.

''How did that happen? Where was the evidence bag?'' Horatio asked. Booth sighed, reluctant to answer and Horatio attempted to collect himself.

''Never mind. That can wait. Let's go take a look at the tapes and we'll go from there.'' Horatio strode off along the hallway and Booth had little choice but follow him.

''What do you want to do?'' Booth rubbed his face, fatigue was biting but the day was far from over. The cameras confirmed their worst fears, they watched in silence as Jake took the bag from the car and the boys walked away from the hospital on the screen before them. How they got out of the room remained a mystery but that seemed irrelevant.

''Go and find them.'' Horatio replied firmly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Oh God Eric.'' Ryan stood with a charred back pack in his gloved hand, it was familiar but he wasn't sure why.

''Let me see.'' Eric took it, it was in shreds, the contents long gone.

''Why do I know that back pack Eric?'' Ryan frowned as he tried to think.

''Because Jake Booth had it on his back at the school, that's why.'' Eric looked at the two body bags being loaded into the black van.

''Oh no.'' Ryan felt nauseous as realisation hit him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio stood surveying the damage, it was like a war zone and it really was a miracle that only two people were killed. Horatio tried to ignore the agony in the pit of his stomach as he contemplated the identity of those two people.

Booth was standing nearby with a vacant look on his face as he tried to assimilate the facts facing them.

''Your wife is on her way.'' Eric said quietly to him. Booth nodded and then turned suddenly as a thought struck him.

''You didn't tell her did you?'' He asked and Eric shook his head.

''Good.'' Booth knew that task was his and his alone. He could feel tears gathering, he had faced this awful possibility before but it didn't help.

''Why don't you go to the morgue, we'll carry on with this?'' Ryan spoke, trying to relieve the tension. If it was him, he didn't think he would want to be here, see where his child had died especially when it was like this. Both men ignored him, they couldn't drag themselves away.

''Incendiary device in locker 1572, not sure what set it off yet. The cameras are no use, someone probably opened it. Most likely scenario. We are trying to trace the owner of the locker but there doesn't seem to be any records. People pay cash for these things.'' The bomb investigation officer was business like, he had no idea of the situation.

''Thank you.'' Horatio nodded.

''We'll let you know when we have more.'' The officer walked away.

''Why would they come here? What for?'' Booth was mystified and the cop in him needed answers. Answers would provide a small amount of comfort, give them some reasons.

''I don't know but we will find out.'' Horatio looked at Booth who nodded.

''Yes, we will.'' Booth was as determined as Horatio to try to achieve some understanding. Someone had to be to blame, having someone or something to blame other than the kids themselves would help.

Horatio felt hollow again but this time it was permanent, he had lost him, after all this he had lost him. He had lost his little boy. Horatio saw Booth crumble, the loss overcame him and he covered his face with his hands. Horatio could feel tears gathering in his own chest, this was just too terrible to contemplate but he decided to hold onto the faint glimmer of hope that this wasn't their boys.

Horatio walked over and laid his hand on Booth's shoulder.

''We don't know for sure Seeley. Let's be sure first.'' Horatio offered something to cling to.

''What then? What do we do when we are sure Horatio?'' Booth looked up, his eyes glistening with unshed tears.

''We take our children home, grieve for them and then we carry on. We find out who did this and we ensure they don't hurt anymore children. That's what we do.'' Horatio helped his friend who nodded.

''Yes, that's what we do.'' Booth suppressed his distress and calmed down.

''We should go and meet your wife. Warn her what she might find.'' Horatio suggested and Booth nodded. They walked away to their car leaving Eric and Ryan to their work.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Even I'm bloody crying and I wrote it!

Review, I know you all want to yell at me don't you?


	21. Chapter 21 Almost The Right Thing!

here you go. Galloping towards the finishing post.

Thanks for the reviews, always much appreciated. No one yelled at me, you are a nice lot.

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones looked at Booth in total shock.

''What? No, it can't be, no. It's impossible.'' Bones clutched for Angela's hand, she had arrived for a visit the previous day.

''Hun, we don't know.'' Her friend reminded her and Bones nodded.

''Oh Seeley, I don't think I can.'' Bones looked towards the morgue door and she shuddered. Horatio was standing a few feet away, listening.

''Tempe, we need to know. I need to know for sure and I only trust you. You're the only person I will accept this from.'' Booth leant his forehead against hers.

''You can do this. Please.'' Booth couldn't stand the not knowing much longer.

Bones raised her hand to his cheek as they locked into each other, it was as if there was no one else in the room. Horatio needed Calleigh, he wanted someone to share this burden with, someone who loved Kyle as much as he did.

''Please Tempe.'' Booth whispered and she closed her eyes, controlling her own pain.

''I would be most grateful as well Doctor Brennan.'' Horatio's feelings were similar to Booths although he wasn't sure knowing his life had definitely been destroyed would be much comfort. He always believed that if anything happened to Kyle he would feel it, know but he didn't feel anything, just numbness.

''Okay but you all need to be with me, I can't do this alone.'' Bones looked around and they all nodded.

''Of course. Shall we?'' Horatio gestured, he wanted this over. In his heart he knew if Bones confirmed their worst fears then it would never be over, this would be just the start.

The start of learning to live with the unbearable.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat down at the side of the road.

''Shit Kyle, that was close, too close.'' Jake shook his head, his ears were still ringing from the explosion.

''I cannot believe you dropped your backpack. It had everything in it. Cell phones, money, tickets, everything. You idiot. I don't even know why I gave you my cell, you said it would be safer.'' Kyle shook his head at his friend as he sat next to him.

''I know, I'm sorry alright? I couldn't help it, it just slipped.'' Jake was getting sick of saying this but he knew why the cell was so important to Kyle and he felt really bad so he didn't lose his temper.

''I am so tired and my stomach thinks my throats been cut.'' Jake rubbed black hands down his shirt.

''I still don't know if Calleigh's alright.'' Kyle said miserably.

''I know dude, I'm sorry.'' Jake apologised for the hundredth time.

''I know you are.'' Kyle rolled his eyes. '' It was him wasn't it?'' Kyle looked at Jake who nodded.

''Yeah Kyle, it was. As soon as I heard his voice, I almost died of shock on the spot. I will remember that voice as long as I live. '' Jake confirmed and Kyle nodded.

Kyle accepted a cigarette. ''Didn't lose these then?'' He commented sarcastically.

''In my pants.'' Jake lit his.

''How many lives do you have exactly Jake?'' Kyle asked dryly.

''Yeah I know, got lucky again. More than a cat I reckon. May start to take a few less risks though, can't carry on like this can I?'' Jake laughed nervously.

Kyle nodded in agreement although he couldn't laugh, he was still too worried about Calleigh.

''Why would that guy be there? It was scary, that's why I dropped my back pack. It felt like we were back in that alleyway, I thought we were dead .'' Jake relived the horrific moment when the killer from that awful night re entered their lives from nowhere.

'' Same reason as us I guess. Went for the evidence, wasn't stupid though, sent those kids for it. Poor bastards.'' Kyle shivered.

They had watched the bus station go up from a safe distance after they ran away, Jake heard the man calling to the kids and pulled Kyle back. It had been the closest of calls and they were both shaken by it.

''We should keep going. We need to put as much distance between us and him as we can. As soon as we see a phone booth we'll call.'' Jake threw his butt away and dragged himself back onto tired feet. He jumped as an animal noise echoed from the dark woods. Neither boy had the guts to say that the chances of finding a phone booth in this wilderness was next to nothing, they needed some motivation to keep going.

''These back roads are creepy. Maybe we should have stayed put? '' Kyle was trying to be macho but he was scared, they were alone on what was really just a dirt track edged by towering trees. It was almost pitch black and the boys were struggling to hold their nerve. They were only too aware there might be a killer looking for them, they just didn't know.

''We couldn't Ky, we had to be get away. He looked at us, I'm sure he did and I think he recognized us .He saw us enough times at the arcade. Maybe he didn't know from where but he might have figured it out by now. He might even know what we saw?'' Jake wasn't feeling any braver than Kyle.

They had run blindly away and they figured they would hide out to be sure the guy had gone and then go back to town. When it became clear the place was chaos, they were too scared to go back so kept walking, just wanting to put some distance between them and the disaster that had almost befallen them. They were still hopeful that they could keep their little adventure to themselves although they did need to let their dads know Santos was here. They hadn't worked out how they were going to do that yet. It was a bad decision which was getting worse as time elapsed.

''These guys do seem to know everything.'' Kyle agreed with Jake's logic.

''Wonder why my dad didn't tell me that the killer was from the arcade?'' Jake thought out loud.

''He couldn't. You're a witness, it would affect that.'' Kyle knew how the law worked, he'd experienced it enough.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Jake shrugged, it didn't really matter. Both boys knew their fathers had to abide by certain rules and they accepted it as normal.

''Talking of dads dude.'' Kyle cringed and Jake looked down at the road.

''Yeah, that could be a problem. But I gotta say that despite the fact that my dad is gonna kick my ass, I really, really wish he would drive up right now.'' Jake admitted and Kyle nodded.

''I know exactly what you mean. Come on, let's keep going. I can't stand these woods much longer. They are just too Blair Witch.'' Kyle encouraged his friend who ran to catch him up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Lieutenant Caine, Agent Booth, can I speak to you?'' The local sergeant stood at the door and avoided looking at the body lying on the gurney.

''Excuse me.'' Horatio followed Booth who nodded to his wife but she was busy. Angela was standing by ready to draw from Bones' markers. The atmosphere was so thick, you could cut it with a knife.

''We have two missing kids. Fourteen years old, Brad Collins and Bryan Moore. Didn't come home, one of their buddies said they were hanging out at the bus station The kids skateboard there. We also have a car speeding away, about ten minutes after the explosion. Blue SUV, single man, on the outskirts of the town.'' The Sergeant looked uncomfortable, he hadn't wanted the bodies to be locals and he knew the boys personally.

''Thank you Sergeant Campbell. We'll take it from here, we will let you know as soon as we have a positive identification. Could we have the boys' dental records please?'' Booth knew they would not help but it would give the man something to do, make him think he was contributing.

''Yes sir.'' The officer left leaving two very confused men. Booth smiled at Horatio who nodded, a smile of his own playing on his lips.

''I know this is wrong but I'm relieved. I really thought it was them.'' Booth verbalised Horatio's thoughts.

''I know it feels inappropriate to feel that way Seeley but we are only human. Although we don't know for sure do we?'' Horatio tempered Booth's enthusiasm, it felt premature.

''No, we don't.'' Booth acknowledged.

''So let's go and find out who these poor children are once and for all shall we?'' Horatio suggested.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I cannot walk anymore. Why have no cars come this way? What sort of a place is this? How can there be no cars for hours?'' Jake was moaning, he was cold, hungry and miserable.

''There's a house over there. Maybe we can listen into the TV?'' Kyle could think of nothing but Calleigh as he pointed to the dark shape.

'We'll ask for help?'' Jake wanted to go home, he didn't want to play the hero any longer.

''Yes, we should do that. Our dads will be going crazy by now.'' Kyle agreed, his voice shaky.

Jake looked at the ground, he knew why Kyle was struggling to control his anxiety.

Neither boy wanted to suggest that their fathers might be too preoccupied to even notice they were gone. That meant Horatio had failed and Kyle didn't want to even consider that possibility.

They trudged over the field and it was immediately apparent that the house was deserted.

''Shit, I can't believe it. One goddamn house and its bloody empty. Shit! Shit!'' Jake kicked the station wagon parked in the driveway.

''I can hot wire a car.'' Kyle said simply. Jake stopped ranting.

''Can you?'' Jake looked surprised then he grinned. ''Yeah right, your criminal past. Cool dude, go on then. I vote we drive back to town, I think we should. He will be long gone by now.'' Jake lifted a rock lying nearby, he was ready to smash the window but Kyle stopped him.

''Before you do that, you do this.'' Kyle tried the car handle and it opened. ''People out here don't lock their cars, they don't think they need to.'' He explained as he climbed in.

''Uuum Kyle, maybe you should tell me how to do it? What with your record and all?'' Jake suggested and Kyle nodded, that made sense.

''I wanna check something else, don't break anything yet.'' Kyle could see Jake was all set to tear the car apart. Kyle dropped the sun visor and keys landed in his lap.

''Wow, I would never have thought of that. I'm impressed dude.'' Jake laughed and Kyle inserted the keys.

He started to fiddle with the radio as Jake waited patiently, he knew Kyle had to put his mind at rest one way or another. He found what he wanted and he laughed out loud in relief. He jumped from the car and did a dance.

''I'm real glad for you dude.'' Jake hugged his friend.

Once Kyle had calmed down, both boys stared at the car. They had a dilemma, they hadn't really broken any laws yet but the moment they drove the car, that changed.

''Maybe we shouldn't? You could end up back in juvie. I can walk more.'' Jake looked at his friend.

''I thought you were really hungry and didn't care what happened.'' Kyle reminded him but Jake shrugged.

''I'll live dude but you might not back in that place right? It's time to do the right thing cos I hate to say it but we've sucked at that so far haven't we?'' Jake smiled ironically and Kyle had to agree. Despite acting with the best of intentions, everything had gone quite spectacularly wrong for the kids.

''I think we should leave the crime fighting to our dads. I'm pretty sure our futures lie outside the field of law enforcement.'' Kyle laughed.

''You think'' Jake couldn't agree more.

''That's a deal then?'' Kyle smiled when Jake knocked his offered knuckles gently.

''Come on, we'll turn back, we may get lucky and a car might come. I'm sure town is that way.'' Jake made the decision, he put the keys back and slammed the car door.

''Thanks dude.'' Kyle was grateful that Jake had been mindful of his predicament.

''I'm still gonna complain though.'' Jake warned as he led the way through dark trees.

''I wouldn't expect anything else.'' Kyle laughed in reply, he felt light headed and happier than he had ever experienced. Calleigh was okay and that was all that mattered to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''But we still have no clue where our children are do we?'' Bones sipped her tea, the markers confirmed that once again this had been a false alarm.

Two poor families had no such comfort and everyone around the table knew that so no one was celebrating. Their joy was someone else's misery.

''No but that's normal although not in these circumstances I must admit. Maybe the amber alert will work?'' Booth couldn't help feeling on the top of the world despite his wife's words and didn't suppress his optimism.

''They were on a mission though weren't they?'' Horatio mused as he contemplated the grey liquid that masqueraded as coffee in the local police stationhouse.

''Yes, they were which is worrying. Here are your guys.'' Booth indicated towards Ryan and Eric approaching them, both looked dirty and exhausted.

''Gentlemen, please sit. What do you have for me?'' Horatio was pleasant but neither man was fooled, the matter of an unlocked CSI car was still to be resolved.

''We have tyre tracks, car left the scene at high speed. We are going to identify the vehicle back at the lab, we have the back pack and little else.'' Eric looked warily at Horatio.

''Aaaah yes the back pack. Can we see it please?'' Horatio was still being amiable and Ryan placed the evidence bag on the table.

''Good, so you didn't lose it then?'' Horatio made both men cringe with his sarcasm.

''Yes, it's Jakes.'' Booth confirmed as soon as he set eyes on it. Bones took his hand as she felt the dread as keenly as him. His optimism of only a few moments ago rapidly disappeared, the charred bag was a sombre sight.

''So they were here then. Why?'' Horatio knew this wasn't good news, perhaps the wreckage was yet to give up all its dead? Horatio dismissed the thought instantly, his son was alive, he just didn't know where he was yet again!

''More importantly, where are they now?'' Bones said what they were all thinking.

Booth sighed heavily and Horatio closed his eyes for a moment, when would he be free of this constant worry? He was considering locking Kyle in his room until he was ready for college. Maybe that might relieve it although as Kyle appeared to be related to Houdini, probably not.

''The site is being cleared. We have to wait, its unsafe at the moment. They will call us if they uncover anything. I am positive there are no more bodies, the dogs checked. '' Ryan explained and Horatio nodded as he faced the world again. Booth looked better as well.

''In that case gentlemen, I shall get you some coffee and then maybe you could tell me why important evidence was stored in an unlocked car and a child walked away with it unchallenged.'' Horatio delivered the killer blow. Eric and Ryan exchanged panicky looks as their boss gave them a few more moments to suffer before he metaphorically kicked their asses.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22 Facing the Dynamic Duo

Warning, this is a very long chapter. More like two in one really but I'm going away on holiday in two days time for a fortnight ( two weeks). I will have no access to internet ( Beaches and mountains in the South of France don't tend to have Wi-Fi) so I'm finishing this up before I go because I like you all so much.

The last chapter will be posted tomorrow. I hope to start work on the collaboration with Mrs Darcy1234 when I get back. We're working on the technical details at the mo. If anyone can tell me how you download docs from DocX, please mail me as I'm stuck at the moment. If I figure it out, you may get the first chapter before I go.

Thanks for the reviews.

laters, S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake and Kyle stopped on the outskirts of the town, it was still swarming with cops and both boys were suddenly very apprehensive.

A cop caught sight of them and spoke to his colleague who nodded.

''Guys, it's a little late isn't it?'' The cop was understated as he walked over to them, it was almost dawn .

''It's really early actually.'' Jake was a smart mouth because that's what he did. Kyle snickered but in truth they were scared rigid by the sight in front of them. It didn't resemble a bus station, it looked more like the set of a disaster movie.

''Cute, Jake isn't it?'' The cop guessed right, Jake was slightly smaller than Kyle and had brown eyes.

'' Uuum, yeah.'' Jake looked at Kyle in panic, how did he know that?

''We didn't do anything.'' Kyle protested their innocence holding his hands up.

''You're Kyle right? We know you didn't do this. Gotta warn you that your parents were scared to death. Come on, let's go. Put your folks out of their misery.'' The cop spoke into a radio.

''Our folks? What, they're here?'' Jake wasn't exactly happy to hear that.

''Yes, of course they are.'' The cop looked at him as if he was crazy. ''Could you move guys? We don't have all day.'' The cop waved the reluctant kids in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''We found your boys. They just walked back into town, they're not hurt. Dirty and exhausted but all in one piece. My officer is bringing them over as we speak.'' Campbell delivered the good news himself.

''Thank God, oh thank God.'' Bones finally let her cool face slip and covered her face in relief.

''Thank you Sergeant Campbell, we are sorry that this has preoccupied your officers at this difficult time.'' Horatio was jubilant but was courteous as always. It was also important to remember this was a town in mourning.

''Yes thank you, we are very sorry for your loss.'' Booth shook the man's hand.

''Just find them, that's all we want. Find the sons of bitches that did this.'' The sergeant knew his faith wasn't misplaced.

''We will, don't worry. We will.'' Horatio made a cast iron promise.

''Tempe, they're okay.'' Booth tried to comfort his now openly distressed wife. Horatio watched their obvious tenderness with envy, it was becoming a habit.

''I know, I know. It's just been so terrible and those poor little boys. Their parents, that was almost us, I thought it was us and I just…'' Bones was tearful through relief more than anything else.

Booth looked up at Horatio, his eyes flashed with anger, he hated his wife getting so upset and Jake was more often than not, the source of that upset.

''We have to find out what the boys know Seeley before we come down on them, we need information. We have to get them to speak to us and they won't do that if we go in yelling.'' Horatio was the voice of reason although he was just as upset as Booth was.

''Yeah, I know that. Once that's done , they had better have a damn good explanation why we've been to hell and back in the last twelve hours. I swear, that kid is not going to reach 21 if we carry on like this. Either he's gonna get himself killed or I am going to kill him myself. '' Booth vented and then composed himself.

Horatio couldn't help but agree with Booth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Bollocks, we are so busted.'' Jake whispered to Kyle who nodded.

''We always were Jake, we shouldn't have run away.'' Kyle could see that was dumb now. Jake glanced over at the cops talking at the counter.

''We just tell the truth, we didn't do anything wrong did we?'' Jake was trying to convince himself not just Kyle. He was ignoring the fact he'd tampered with evidence well stolen it actually.

''No but we shouldn't say anything about the car.'' Kyle instinctively knew their dads would view with some disapproval just the fact they'd even considered driving away in some random car.

''What car?'' Horatio resisted the urge to hug Kyle and never let him go. They still had work to do, that could wait for now.

Kyle and Jake froze at the sudden appearance of their fathers, both men had a stature and presence that filled a room. It was intimidating to say the least.

''Uuuum, shit.'' Kyle didn't have an answer to that and looked uncomfortably at the ground as he was confronted by a pair of cool, blue eyes.

'' Okay right, so we are real sorry but this just got very crazy and out of control but we did not know the bus station was gonna go boom. This is America not Afghanistan, how did we know that would happen?'' Jake took the approach that it was best to make it clear they were the victims not the perpetrators of this dreadful crime right from the get go.

''Yeah, absolutely. What he said.'' Kyle was happy to tag along with Jake.

Kyle could see that look in Horatio's eye again, the one that was so very controlled but hid his true feelings. Kyle knew he was mad, really mad, he could sense it despite Horatio's outward calm.

Booth didn't even attempt to hide his anger, it was clear in his body language, he didn't need to say anything. Jake looked miserably at Kyle and dropped his head. He was too tired and hungry to deal with his furious father, the bravado spent for once.

''Sorry dad.'' Jake kicked his feet and Booth sighed in exasperation, he stepped forward and wrapped his arms around his dirty but alive son. Jake slumped gratefully into the embrace, he didn't care if he was in trouble, he was glad to see his dad, very glad.

''I'm sorry too dad.'' Kyle meant it, he really did. He should have just been patient and trusted his dad, he should have never left that hospital room. Kyle knew that now. Horatio smiled and nodded.

''Calleigh is fine, she's in hospital but she's okay.'' Horatio followed Booth's lead and hugged Kyle.

It wasn't his usual style but he couldn't help himself. He had to feel his son breathing and warm in his arms. A flash of two charred bodies flashed in his mind and he stepped back, grasping Kyle by the arms looking him over carefully.

''I know and I'm real happy about that dad.'' Kyle nodded, his eyes shone with sincerity and Horatio knew that Kyle loved Calleigh almost as much as he did.

''Do you have any idea what we went through , any idea at all?'' Horatio caught Kyle's eye who blushed but didn't reply.

''The recriminations can wait for now. First boys, we need to know what happened, all of it. Sergeant Campbell, is there a room that we can use?'' Horatio got back to business as he spoke to the officer.

Jake attempted to pull away from his father but Booth had hold of his arm, he leant down and said something quietly in Jake's ear. Kyle saw Jake's face fall and he felt sorry for his friend, he was glad his dad wasn't the hard ass Booth was. A moment later he revised that thought when he saw Horatio watching him, he could be a hard ass too but in a different way. The thought didn't comfort Kyle much.

Sergeant Campbell showed them into an interview room.

''Can I get you boys something to drink?'' Campbell was mindful that these boys were minors and should be treated accordingly.

''A soda would be good thanks.'' Jake nodded.

''Yes please, that would be good.'' Kyle knew his father well enough that he needed to be polite.

Kyle could feel his father's eyes boring into him and he felt so guilty.

''I'm sorry sir that you had to look for us.'' Kyle tried to make amends and Campbell smiled, nodding before he left the room.

Horatio was heartened by Kyle's words, it showed remorse and the fact that Kyle acknowledged his wrong doing.

''What happened to the kids? The ones at the bus station?'' Jake asked, it was bothering him and the men glanced at each other.

''Did you see them?'' Booth pulled a chair up and Jake nodded.

''Yeah, we did. A guy called them over and I heard him, it was the man from the alley, I'd know his voice anywhere. We ran away dad, we were scared dad that's why. We didn't think, sorry.'' Jake wanted to unburden himself.

Both men were caught short at the mention of Santos, they had their suspicions that this was linked to Ramos. Jake's statement confirmed it but they needed all the facts.

Booth shook his head, words not needed and Jake went pale. He looked quickly at Kyle, this was worse than they'd imagined.

''Why were you there in the first place is really the question isn't it?'' Horatio joined Booth at the table, unusual for him but this wasn't a normal interview.

''Uuuum. We were looking for the locker that this opened.'' Kyle dug in his pocket and slid a small tagged key across the table.

''Where did this come from?'' Horatio snapped, he didn't touch it, it was evidence.

''Katie.'' Kyle replied with a cringe. Horatio paused, absorbing the fact that his son had yet again concealed vital evidence from him.

'' Did you get it from your clothes, the ones that found their way out of the CSI car and back into your possession as if by magic.'' Horatio asked caustically, he looked at Jake as he spoke who tried to wriggle out from under by smiling, it died instantly on his lips when Horatio just stared impassively back at him.

''So that was me but you know that already don't you?'' Jake had little choice but to admit it as it was clearly not news to either adult.

''Yes Jakob, we do. So how about you stop stalling and tell us the truth? All of it, don't leave anything out, any small detail may be significant. We'll decide what's relevant, not you.'' Booth stepped in and Jake sighed. Kyle nodded.

''Okay.''

It was a long tale and the boys told it together although they both failed to mention that they considered stealing a car. They figured it didn't really matter and their fathers would be happier not knowing.

''How did you know about Calleigh?'' Horatio saw the hole straight away.

Kyle blushed a deep red, flicking his eyes sideways as he thought about his reply. Jake sat back and crossed his arms and looked steadfastly at the table. Booth laughed, it echoed around the room, a hollow tone echoing making Kyle flinch.

''Yeah, you need to look at me that way. What are you hiding?'' Booth said to Jake who glanced nervously at his father from beneath his bangs when he laughed.

''You were told to tell the truth, the whole truth so do that please Kyle.'' Horatio smiled as well, the boys had no idea how transparent they were.

It was apparent that Booth knew his son inside/ out and Horatio realised that he understood Kyle pretty well himself now. If there was one positive from this whole sorry affair, it was that he had got to know his son, warts and all.

''Only if you promise not to get mad cos we didn't actually do it. We just thought about it.'' Jake prepared the defence.

''Jakob, as you have already committed a felony, I very much doubt that anything you tell me at this point will make me any madder than I already am.'' Booth was blunt and Jake looked horrified.

''Am I going to jail?'' Jake heard the word felony loud and clear. Kyle was looking dumbfounded too. A felony was a big deal, a really big deal.

''I haven't decided yet. I'll let you know.'' Booth wasn't above using scare tactics with his kids when it suited him.

''Jake didn't touch the car, it was me.'' Kyle stood up for his friend, Kyle's probation was done but he still had a record so this had potentially serious ramifications.

''I'll ask again, what car?'' Horatio didn't like the sound of this. Kyle came clean and Horatio was relieved, it was quite innocent really and the boys had made a good choice for once.

Booth exchanged a look with Horatio, a silent agreement made. The boys could sweat a while, they had paperwork to complete anyway.

''So you guys need to stay put for now.'' Booth stood up and Jake looked up at him.

''But I'm hungry. Really hungry.'' Jake thought he would pass out if he didn't eat soon.

'' You'll survive, gonna have to suck it up kiddo. I have work to do.'' Booth ruffled his hair and Jake gave him a narrowed eyed glare before collapsing onto his arms.

''Oh and Jake, you and I, this is not done. Far from it, you can expect my worse. You can think about that whilst you sit here waiting for me.'' Booth gave Jake something concrete to worry about. Jake nodded without looking up, it was pretty much the reaction he expected. He had to give his dad that, he was consistent.

Horatio was still considering his options, not sure how to make his son see the error of his ways. He was coming up empty at the moment. Booth didn't seem to have that problem, he knew exactly what to do. Horatio just couldn't see himself being that punitive, he wasn't sure he even approved of Booth's approach.

''How long are you gonna be?'' Kyle asked doubtfully, this was about as uncomfortable as it got. It felt like they were being tortured, awaiting their executions.

''As long as we need to be son.'' Horatio didn't relieve Kyle's anxiety. The boys were soon alone.

''Your dad is really pissed isn't he?'' Kyle spoke to Jake when he sat up to drain his soda.

''Yeah, he is. He's a good guy and I love him but he's old school. You mess up then he kicks your butt that's how he is.'' Jake was philosophical, he knew how his dad might react and he'd made his choices what felt a lifetime ago.

''How about your dad?'' Jake was curious, he couldn't read Horatio the way he could other people.

''I don't know.'' Kyle didn't but he couldn't help think his dad wasn't about to let him get away with this completely.

''Well looks like it might be awhile before you find out.'' Jake glared at the door, he understood the concept of consequences for actions but waiting around like this drove him crazy as Booth knew very well.

''This is shit of the worst possible kind. I feel sick with hungry but it doesn't look like anyone's gonna bother to feed us. Bunch of tossers, all of 'em. Every grown up I know is a tosser.'' Jake looked around in frustration.

''J, this was a disaster, we acted like crazy people. You know we did.'' Kyle reminded Jake who huffed.

''Yeah I know but I'm so tired and hungry. Plus it looks like I'm going to jail. So I'm sorry if I'm pissed off.'' Jake grumbled and buried his head again.

The minutes ticked by and Kyle's eyes closed, following Jake who had fallen asleep almost instantly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth and Horatio went over their paperwork in silence for a while before Horatio looked up.

''You seem very sure how to deal with this?'' Horatio said and Booth put his pen down. He ran his hands over his face to try to banish the weariness.

''Not really, it's just about the only thing that Jake responds to. I've tried everything else and Jake obliterates boundaries on a regular basis. I never touch my other kids, it's just the way Jake is. My wife doesn't approve but even she has had to admit it works with him. He's that kinda kid, I could talk myself to death and he says all the right things but then does as he pleases most of the time. It's very frustrating actually.'' Booth was honest and Horatio knew then that it was this way for every parent. No one was perfect, they had to find their own way somehow.

''Right, that's not very reassuring.'' Horatio had hoped that Booth might have some answers for him.

''Look Horatio, it all depends on the kid. You have to go with your gut instinct, I understand that you think you don't know Kyle that well. I had the same feelings but its not true. You understand and get him far more than you give yourself credit for. I've seen you together, that kid loves and trusts you so have some faith in yourself as a father. Just follow your instincts and you will be fine.'' Booth did give Horatio some advice and he was touched by Booth's words.

''Do you feel guilty when you have to punish him?'' Horatio couldn't resist asking because he did, he needed to know if that was normal or because of their situation.

''Yes, I do. I definitely didn't think I would still be using that sanction at his age but then again I never thought he would commit a felony either so you live and learn right?'' Booth smiled and Horatio nodded. Booth was making that disappear, Jake was lucky he had a father who could do that.

'' You certainly do.'' Horatio was thoughtful.

''If it helps I remind myself that Jake had a bad start, his mother wasn't big on parenting so basically she didn't do it. I'm filling in the gaps as we go and there are a lot of gaps. Sometimes it feels like a damage limitation exercise but I'm not about to give up. I love him way too much for that.'' Booth was thoughtful and reflective, Horatio could see he was a good father who took his responsibilities very seriously.

''He's a lucky boy.'' Horatio commented and Booth blushed.

''Not sure he would agree with you.'' Booth laughed and they went back to form filling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Bones saw the boys sleeping at the table, she was horrified.

''Seeley, couldn't you have waited? They're only boys you know.'' Bones spoke sharply to Booth who shrugged, he didn't feel very sympathetic, the kids had almost got themselves killed after all.

''Tempe, we needed to know. The whole town is devastated, I was trying to help that's all. The boys cleared up so much, we knew what happened once they'd told the truth. We couldn't wait, now every cop within a hundred mile radius is looking for Santos. The morning would have been too late. Jake's fine, once he's slept and eaten, he will be absolutely fine.'' Booth didn't think he should take the blame.

''It was barbaric. He is a child, you never seem to take that into account with Jake. He is a child with an under developed frontal lobe, how many times do you need me to tell you this?'' Bones wasn't about to be pacified. Her protective maternal instincts were displayed in glorious technicolour for all to see.

''Yeah stupid me, forgot about that damn frontal lobe yet again.'' Booth muttered to himself. ''Go ahead yell at me, I'm the one who worried us all to death, I'm totally the one you should be yelling at.'' Booth realised a little late that the whole room heard every word he just said.

Horatio looked down at the sunglasses in his hand as he listened to the married couple's spate, it stirred envy again. He felt longing deep within and he finally admitted to himself that it was his greatest desire to spend the rest of his life with Calleigh.

''Are you laughing at me?'' Bones glared at her husband and Booth steadfastly avoided Angela's eye, he knew she would be laughing.

''No sweetheart, of course not.'' Booth was struggling not to do exactly that. Bones gave him a warning stare before turning her attention to Horatio.

''Horatio, I'm shocked that you allowed this. Kyle is a child as well, how could you?'' Bones wasn't happy with him either.

''Temperance, it was a necessary evil. Let's not forget the boys' role in all this. They behaved very badly you know.'' Horatio was patient as he always was.

''I know that and they have suffered for it? Don't you think for one minute Seeley, that I am going to let you punish Jake, he has been punished enough.'' Bones was extremely upset and Booth knew when not to argue with his wife.

''How about we talk about that tomorrow Tempe cos we should probably take the kids home?'' Booth suggested meekly and Bones tutted.

''Do you think? We should have taken them home straight away. Both these boys should be in their beds where they belong. Jake, honey, wake up. Come on, we're going home.'' Bones shook her son awake and he climbed blearily to his feet.

''Mom.'' He smiled at her and Bones hugged him close, giving her husband the evil eye over their son's shoulder. Booth decided just to take it on the chin for now. He would deal with Jake the way he saw fit once they were all rested and Bones was more reasonable.

''And you Kyle. It's time to go home, come on.'' Bones was equally as caring with Kyle as she continued to throw hard looks at the two men. She hugged him too, well aware that was what Calleigh would do if she was there.

''Be nice to him.'' Bones warned Horatio as she released Kyle.

''I would not dare be anything but.'' Horatio smiled at Booth who mouthed an apology which amused Horatio even further.

''Come on son. Let's go home.'' Horatio had never been so happy to be finally saying those words.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So how does Horatio handle this then? Poor guy is having a baptism of fire ( literally!) when it comes to fatherhood. I am conflicted so suggestions gratefully recieved. Trying to make sure he stays true to character.

S X


	23. Chapter 23 The End

Sorry, its a mega one. Have to get this done before I go. Hope you enjoyed it, I did. You guys are very enthusiastic and it really helps a writer when they have loyal readers who keep them going.

Some special thanks to those who always reviewed come hell or high water.

A big thanks to; Jonezy- some great comments, you made me laugh. LACalleigh- always good comment and so quick. BettyJenSA- glad you and your daughter are getting better. Also wandamarie and Roots4Miami- some good ideas. Big thank you to Mrs. Darcy1234 who kept me going when I was about to give up.

Here it is, the finishing line of this marathon.

Laters S X

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Horatio saw Booth as soon as he pulled up, he was crouching behind his car. There were cops everywhere as Santos stood at the edge of the water holding a gun to a little girl's head.

'' He came back to Miami.'' Horatio spoke as he came up behind Booth. Horatio was surprised by that, he thought Santos would be long gone by now.

''Yeah, he did and he's just found out about his family.'' Booth replied, not taking his eyes from the raving man.

''This man almost killed our children Agent Booth.'' Horatio stated grimly.

'' I now so what do you want to do?'' Booth scanned for a way around the back of Santos but as that would involve walking on water, it wasn't that easy.

''We're gonna take him Seeley, that's what we're going to do. Dead or alive and no more children are going to be hurt. Cover me, take the shot when you get it.'' Horatio patted Booth on the back and stood out from the cover of the car, his gun aimed and ready.

''Mr Santos, please let go of the child.'' Horatio said calmly. Santos looked at him with wild eyes and he began to yell.

''I did what he said, I took care of Wade just like he wanted. He killed my babies, he killed my babies.'' Santos was beside himself with grief.

''No one should lose a child Mr Santos. That child's mother is right over there.'' Horatio kept the gun steady. Santos' eyes flicked with doubt as the child in his grip whimpered.

''You bastards, I worked for you, you were supposed to protect them. That was the deal, you were supposed to protect them!'' Santos screamed his accusation to all present.

''Mr Santos, you killed a federal agent in cold blood.'' Horatio stated as he watched Booth make his way to the side of Santos.

''I was looking out for my family, he was going to hurt them. I was their daddy, I was looking after my kids. He knew that once I'd done that for him, I was as dirty as he was. I knew too but you do anything for your kids right?'' Santos seemed eager to explain.

''Indeed you do.'' Horatio agreed with him.

''I almost had it, all of it. We could have made a deal with what was in that locker. I could have given you most of the scum of Miami, I wanted to be there for my kids. It was my chance and that son of a bitch blew it sky high.'' Santos was consumed with hate and despair so he was careless.

''Enough children have died Mr Santos.'' Horatio saw Booth rise and the shot was a sniper's shot, designed to kill. Santos didn't even see it coming until it penetrated his temple. He slumped to the ground, the child began to scream, still not daring to move.

''Okay sweetheart, okay. I've got you.'' Horatio moved across, leaned down and checked for a pulse before pulling the hysterical child under his arm.

''Amy! Amy!'' The mother was screaming and Horatio took her over.

''Thank you, Oh thank you.'' The mother hugged her little girl.

''You're welcome ma'am.'' Horatio nodded and then made his way over to where Booth was standing looking down at the prone form of the man who had almost destroyed their lives.

''Do you think it's over?'' Booth looked over at Horatio who hunched a shoulder.

''We have a lot of people to round up. I don't think it will ever be over but for a few months at least Miami will be a safer place to be a child.'' Horatio smiled gently as he placed his sunglasses on.

''I could use a coffee, you got time?'' Booth needed to come down some.

''I will always have time for you Seeley.'' Horatio meant it too, it wasn't just his son who had acquired a good friend.

''Right back at you Horatio.'' Booth had the same feeling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How is Jake this morning?'' Horatio knew he still had one problem to deal with. He sipped the hot coffee in his hand as he looked across the ocean.

''Sleeping, Tempe is calmer but still defending her cub to the death. It must be the hormones or something. '' Booth smiled, his face revealing deep love for his wife.

''She's fiery that's for sure.'' Horatio knew his partner of choice was from the same mould.

''Calleigh is about the bravest woman I've ever met. You make a good pair. You're not going to let that pass you by are you?'' Booth asked and Horatio raised his eyebrows.

''No Seeley, I'm not.'' Horatio confirmed.

''How about Kyle?'' Booth was curious whether Horatio had resolved his dilemma.

''Not sure about that. I'm still working on it.'' Horatio hadn't.

''Well, you'll figure it out. I'm taking off, I think it's time Jake and I had our little chat despite what Tempe thinks about it. A little tip Horatio, with kids sometimes just the suggestion is enough. If you get lucky, you will never have to deliver.'' Booth laughed and Horatio nodded.

''Thank you Agent Booth, I will bear that in mind. I look forward to working with you again. '' Horatio shook Booth's hand.

''Yeah, me too. I'd like to think it'll be awhile but that's not very likely. See you soon, Horatio.'' Booth left with wave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Morning Kyle or should I say afternoon?'' Horatio spoke to Kyle as he shuffled into the kitchen. Horatio was reading the newspaper and Kyle was surprised he wasn't at work.

He had been of course but he ensured he was home before Kyle woke up. The evidence of the terrible acts that had taken place in their home was long gone, Horatio's team had made sure of that. Kyle was unaware of Carla's demise and Horatio planned to keep it that way.

He had already decided to buy a new house, they needed a real home now they were a proper family. The present one was a rental, Horatio had never seen the need to purchase property until now.

''Dad.'' Kyle decided to keep conversation to a minimum, he was still unsure whether he was in trouble or not. The previous day felt like a bad dream. Kyle only vaguely remembered coming home.

Kyle poured some cereal and ate the bowl in about thirty seconds. Then he realised that he was still hungry, his stomach rumbled and he couldn't recall his last proper meal.

'' I'm going to pick up Calleigh in about an hour. She would be very happy if you were with me. We'll have an early dinner, you need some decent food.'' Horatio folded his paper and waited.

Kyle frowned, this felt off kilter. Horatio expected something but Kyle wasn't sure what. He took a stab at it, unsure what else it could be.

''You want to talk to me first don't you?'' He asked, he threw his father a surreptitious glance, trying to gauge his mood.

''What do you think we need to talk about Kyle?'' Horatio gave little away.

''Uuuum, well. Nothing works for me.'' Kyle decided he was happy with that and stood up. Horatio stopped him with a firm hand on his arm.

''Try again.'' Horatio certainly did think they needed to talk but he was prepared to let Kyle lead for now however Kyle ducking out was not going to happen. Kyle sat down with a plop.

''About what I did I guess.'' Kyle looked miserably at a single cheerio floating in his milk.

''Right, about what you did. Not sure where we start with that are you? What do you think?'' Horatio mused as Kyle refused to look at him. Horatio was a very patient man but he waited awhile before Kyle finally engaged with him.

''We didn't actually break any laws did we?'' Kyle shrugged, attempting to bluff it out. He knew that he had been deceitful and hidden evidence from Horatio, that he had worried his father yet again. He felt bad about it but wasn't sure how to show that.

''No you didn't. Is that all you have to say?'' Horatio didn't make it easy for his son, he'd done that in the past and had learnt his lesson.

''It was kinda harsh dad, leaving us in that room for hours.'' Kyle tried to deflect the conversation onto Horatio.

''Maybe it gave you some idea what we went through. I thought you were dead, son.'' Horatio looked away, his distress evident in his eyes. Kyle was dumbstruck and he put his hand on Horatio's arm.

''But I'm okay dad. I'm really sorry. You didn't have to do that, we got it. Really we did.'' Kyle stuttered.

''Kyle, it's a murder investigation. That town is traumatized and needed our help. It was important to get everything you knew as quickly as possible. You guys were hardly forthcoming were you? You tried to lie even when we asked you to tell us the truth.'' Horatio scolded him as he recovered himself and Kyle felt shame burning in his chest.

'I know okay? I am real sorry it went so wrong, I just wanted to help. You didn't tell me anything, I thought Calleigh was dead and you just left me hanging. It was hell, she could have died because of me. You should have told me what was happening. It wasn't fair dad.'' Kyle pushed the bowl away and sat back in the chair. Horatio paused and took a deep breath.

''That was a mistake and I apologise. I should have kept you informed and I'm sorry but I was busy son.'' Horatio managed to flummox Kyle who didn't reply immediately. He was embarrassed, he was whining about himself whilst his dad had been rescuing Calleigh, Kyle felt stupid and selfish but he didn't want to admit it.

''Okay, thanks.'' Kyle was quite impressed by the apology though.

''We done then?'' Kyle was ready to go. It was sorted as far as he was concerned. He'd said sorry so it was all good.

''No Kyle, we are not done. You left the hospital, disappeared, we thought both you boys were dead. Do you have anything apart from sorry to say about that?'' Horatio felt irritation, why was Kyle the only person who could provoke him this way? Because you love him so much that it's almost painful, that's why, his head told him.

'' I said I was sorry and I am but I'll say it again if you really want me to. So I'm sorry, really, really sorry. Does that help?'' Kyle pulled a pleading face and Horatio felt himself melt slightly but he stopped himself.

''No Kyle, it doesn't. This has to stop. I have a dangerous job but it is me that does that job not you. Your job is school, making good grades and being a regular kid. Do you understand that?'' Horatio checked and Kyle shrugged.

''Yeah I know.'' It sounded boring to Kyle but he was prepared to say anything to get away.

''No Kyle, you don't. Because if you did then you would not have got on that bus, you would not have concealed that key, you would not have walked out of that hospital. You would have done none of the above would you if you really knew?'' Horatio was getting angry again, only Kyle did this to him. He kept his head in the most difficult of situations but this boy could make him lose his temper like nobody else.

''No, I guess not.'' Kyle looked down at the table, the conversation had turned and now Kyle knew for sure that his dad was mad at him. He searched his mind for some justification of his actions, he came up empty. All the reasoning that made him make the choices he had seemed stupid now.

''Kyle, if Jake hadn't heard him speak, you would be dead now. I would be arranging your funeral. It is down to dumb luck that you're alive today. You made the choice to be there but dumb luck saved you. Dumb luck does not last forever however charmed you think you are.'' Horatio tried desperately to get Kyle to understand the gravity of his actions and the potential consequences.

''I won't do it again, I promise.'' Kyle didn't know what else to say and Horatio blew out a sigh.

''So that's a promise is it? A real one, one that you will keep? If you get involved in any more adult situations because of your own actions then that means you have broken that promise. Right?'' Horatio caught Kyle's eye.

''I know.'' Kyle hunched a shoulder sulkily. He was fine, okay so the explosion had been intense but he wasn't hurt, Kyle didn't understand why his dad couldn't be happy about that. He was.

''Do you? I'm not sure you do. So I'm going to make you a promise as well.'' Horatio felt the time for the fear of god was well over due. Horatio remembered Booth's words and decided it was a good tactic, he knew it was a risk as he was unlikely to come good on the threat but hopefully Kyle would never find that out.

''What sort of promise?'' Kyle asked, he watched his father carefully as Horatio stared back at him with those piercing eyes. Kyle shifted uncomfortably under such intense scrutiny, it felt like his dad was reading his mind and Kyle didn't like it.

''Before I tell you, I just want to say that I love you. Okay?'' Horatio said and Kyle nodded.

''I know that dad and I love you too. So you should just be stoked that I'm fine and leave it at that shouldn't you?'' Kyle thought this was very simple.

''Should I? Well, I'm sorry son but I disagree. Part of loving you includes keeping you safe doesn't it?'' Horatio thought it was simple as well but not the way Kyle believed.

''And you do that real well.'' Kyle flattered Horatio but he wasn't falling for it.

''When you let me. Kyle, you keep doing reckless and dangerous things, making bad choices. I cannot just ignore that.'' Horatio was exasperated that Kyle couldn't see his point of view. He's a kid, you're forgetting he's a kid, his head reminded him.

Kyle chose not to reply, he thought Horatio was over reacting big time. He had no real conception of the hell that Horatio had experienced the previous day when he had thought his son was dead.

Horatio considered giving in at that point but the sudden memory of the awful moment when he actually thought he'd lost Kyle forever stopped him.

''How do you think Jake's doing today?'' Horatio asked and Kyle shrugged again.

''Not great I guess. His dad is kinda full on. '' Kyle murmured. Kyle was mystified by the change of subject , why was his dad so concerned about Jake?

''What do you think of Agent Booth?'' Horatio was curious.

''He's a nice guy, I like him.'' Kyle admitted.

That interested Horatio, Booth seemed to tread the fine line between bad guy/good guy quite well. It was plain Booth's son loved and respected him, he clearly knew where he stood with him. Horatio was aware that Booth made his son feel safe and he wanted Kyle to have that security as well.

''What even though he's full on to quote you when it comes to Jake and his acting out?'' Horatio caught Kyle out and he knew it. He now understood where his father was going with this and he was horrified but he covered it well.

''Yeah well, Jake is used to it. He knows how his dad is. I'm more sensitive and vulnerable than Jake.'' Kyle wasn't very subtle.

He repeated something he'd heard one of the teachers say, it had made him laugh at the time but he thought it might help about now. However, Horatio was not a gullible man and Kyle would have to do much better than that to sucker him.

''Are you? Who told you that exactly because I'm pretty sure those are not your own words are they?'' Horatio replied caustically and Kyle had the grace to blush. Horatio recalled Calleigh's sentiments from before, she was right, Kyle was tough and street wise. He proved it constantly.

'' That's what I thought.'' Horatio called him on his clumsy attempt at manipulation and inevitably Kyle tried to defend himself.

''Dad, I am.'' Kyle visibly cringed as he said it, it was a total crock and Kyle knew it.

''Don't you dare. So my promise to you Kyle is that you ever and I mean ever risk your life the way you did yesterday, then I will react the way Agent Booth does. Do you understand that?'' Horatio watched the shock wave pass over his Kyle's face.

''You wouldn't?'' Kyle managed to stutter.

''Try me. I do not intend to stand by and let you get yourself seriously hurt or worse. So do not push me Kyle, just don't. No more, stop.'' Horatio felt like he'd negotiated the adolescent minefield pretty well, Seeley would be impressed.

Kyle stayed where he was, trying to digest what his father had just said to him.

''Sorry dad, I really am. I won't do it again, I promise.'' Kyle finally spoke and it was sincere.

''Good, now go take a shower. Calleigh is waiting.'' Horatio nodded and Kyle hesitated.

''What Kyle? What do you want to say?'' Horatio could tell that Kyle wanted to speak.

''Nothing.'' Kyle stood up abruptly and before Horatio could react, he hugged his father fleetingly and then was gone.

Horatio began to clean up, humming as he did.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Calleigh beamed as her two favourite men came through the door. She had been waiting impatiently, desperate to get away from the cloying atmosphere of the hospital.

''Hey.'' She greeted them, standing with a flinch. ''Please tell me that is not for me?'' Calleigh looked at the wheel chair with ill concealed disgust.

''Your carriage awaits. Sit, you have no choice, its hospital policy.'' Horatio held his hand out and guided her into the chair. He placed a kiss on her head and Calleigh looked up at him. He winked and Calleigh laughed.

''Hey you, you didn't say hi.'' Calleigh reached out to Kyle who blushed. He stooped over and kissed her cheek.

''Thank you.'' He said in a whisper as she held him there for a second, checking him over.

''You're welcome.'' Calleigh let him go, satisfied he was fine so now so was she.

''We are going to dinner at your favourite restaurant. Just the three of us, we want you all to ourselves for once.'' Horatio pushed the chair along the hallway.

''Ditto.'' Calleigh replied happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Katie did it, she killed Kirsten?'' Calleigh was upset, it was such an unbelievable story. She didn't know what to say about Kyle's actions, she decided to leave that for now and concentrate on the facts of the case.

''Well her behaviour did and she was under a lot of pressure from her father and then Ramos. But she was responsible, she will be tried as an adult.'' Horatio had wanted to avoid this but Calleigh wanted to know.

Horatio had told Kyle in the car about Katie's involvement and he was concerned at his son's lack of reaction. He had said nothing, he had just listened.

''Santos is gone, he murdered Wade under orders, Ramos wasn't sure if Ki-Ki had given Wade anything so took the safe option and had him killed. Santos also sent the boys into the bus station. Their poor parents.'' Kyle looked at Horatio in surprise as his father spoke, he hadn't told him about Santos. Horatio caught his eye.

''Adult business Kyle, we spoke about this.'' Horatio warned him and Calleigh could tell there was a sub text but she decided that it was between father and son. Kyle shrugged but said nothing so whatever Horatio implied was working.

Calleigh decided not to scold Kyle herself, she was aware that Horatio had endured a lifetime of worry in the last twenty four hours and she wasn't happy that Kyle had added to it but H seemed to have it covered judging by the expression Kyle was wearing.

''What do you think was in that locker?'' Calleigh ate a mouthful of her lobster and Horatio shrugged.

''Who knows? We will never know but we have enough evidence to put Katie's father in jail for most of his life so…'' Horatio waved his fork. He had caught most of the bad guys but Ramos' body hadn't been located but Horatio was confident it would be soon. Calleigh and Kyle didn't need to know about that.

''Santos wanted what was in the locker to save him, use it to broker a deal with prosecutors but it was destroyed just as Ramos planned. Ramos was a menace, the definition of evil.'' Horatio took her hand and gave it a squeeze.

''Did Santos know about his wife and children?'' Calleigh asked, that aspect of the case particularly bothered her.

''Eventually but he thought they were still alive when he was on the run. Enough murder and mayhem Calleigh, let's talk about something else.'' Horatio wanted to protect her just as he did everyone he loved and Calleigh smiled indulgently well aware of his motives, she would let him just this once.

''I propose a toast. Come on, lift your glasses.'' Calleigh held up her glass and waited for them to do the same.

''To family'' She said softly and Horatio's eyes lit up as he gave his trademark half smile.

''To family.'' Horatio tapped his glass against hers and Kyle did the same.

Horatio leaned over and kissed her on the lips. Kyle looked away, his face red.

''You're embarrassing your son.'' Calleigh said and Horatio laughed.

''He'll live.'' Horatio was happy that for once that was true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

My story is at an end. I think H and Kyle now have an established father/son relationship and have achieved a better understanding with each other. There's a lot of love and it is as normal as the circumstances will allow. They're in a good place at last. Calleigh and H can only go from strength to strength as H has realised how much he loves her and she him.

To clarify the case, all the facts are in the story but it is complicated so I thought I add this for anyone who missed anything..

Katie found out about the arcade six months ago, confronted her dad who bought her silence with the threat that he would go to jail if she told. Then Kirsten came to her for help when she found out the truth. Katie promised to help her and Ki-Ki took her to the arcade to retrieve the evidence she'd hidden there. Katie pulled a gun on her and she ran away in fright, she hid in the vent causing the explosion. Ramos found Katie searching for her and panicked. He ordered Santos to kill Wade as he knew Wade was FBI and that Santos had been feeding him information. He threatened Santos' family to keep him quiet and get him to do his bidding plus by getting him to kill the agent, Santos was now responsible for murder, his protected status with the FBI was destroyed. Santos took off but he knew that Ramos had hidden evidence at the bus station and he thought he could cut a deal with that evidence so he went to get it. Ramos was one step ahead and the locker was booby trapped.

Ramos wanted revenge as he blamed H for Ki-Ki's death ( he was crazy remember) and he was killed at the boat shed although his body has not been found.

See simple right?????????

Anyway thank you to all those who read and reviewed this story. I love you all, I will be back!!!!!!!!!

S X


End file.
